¿Quien sostiene al bebe?
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: traduccion...El adora las mujeres... pero esa nueva secretária, Rosalie, no se esta dejando conquistar.y eso lo intriga!pero una pequeña persona lo cambiara todo lograra que ella se quede,y e se entregue al amor.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Gran Mentira.**

Día 1... Y el juego comienza...

Rosalie Hale paro delante de la puerta donde se leía Emmett Cullen, Presidente, y respiro profundo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpear. El hombre del otro lado le ordenaría entrar, ella abriría la puerta, entraría a la oficina y la mentira comenzaría.

Después de eso, solo tendría que mantener su empleo junto a ese hombre por un año y recibiría el financiamiento necesario para comenzar su propio negocio. ¿Que podría ser mas fácil?

Rosalie fijo los anteojos oscuros en sus ojos, aliso los cabellos amarrados en un moño austero y acomodo la falda marrón y el suéter que amenazaban con asfixiarla. Muy bien, ella estaba lista. Levanto el puño cerrado para tocar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que alcanzara a hacerlo. Y fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez.

En ese instante percibió se había engañado al no creer en Carlisle Cullen, padre de Emmett. Quien la previno. Todas las secretarias que Emm contrataba se enamoraban de él y acababan confundiendo la situación de trabajo.

Sentía que Carlisle había exagerado, mas ahora comprendía que no.

Emm Cullen era el hombre más lindo que hubiese visto jamás. Alto, de rostro aristocrático mentón prominente, era el retrato de la virilidad. Cabellos rubios y lisos enfatizaban sus ojos de poder hipnótico, y ella tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos para superar el espanto provocado por su presencia impotente.

— Vaya, Vaya... — el dijo, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en la pared. — A quien tenemos aquí?

— Yo... Soy Rosalie Hale — se presento, horrorizada al oír el temor en su propia voz. ¡Si continuase así, no conseguiría soportar siquiera cinco minutos de esa mentira!

Lento, Emm irguió los hombros y se aproximo. Ella se mantuvo donde estaba, incapaz de hablar o de moverse. Tenía que pensar en Baby Dream, la tienda de juguetes que soñaba abrir con su madre.

Reuniendo fuerzas, ella extendió la mano.

— Soy Rosalie Hale — repitió con voz fría y controlada. — Su padre me contrato para el cargo de secretaria.

— Es un placer conocerla, Srta. Hale. ¿O debo llamarla de señora? — el sonrió apretando su mano y estudiando el anillo de diamantes que adornaba su dedo. — Señorita. Comprometida, pero no de manera irreversible. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Rosalie fijo los ojos azules y rogo para que os anteojos oscuros que llevaba escondieran el pánico que amenazaba con dominarla. Debió haber anticipado ese tipo de pregunta.

— Will... William — invento.

— El afortunado se llama Will-William. Venga, vamos a entrar y conversar un poco más. Quiere un café, un té? También tenemos jugo de naranja.

— No, gracias — respondió, siguiéndolo y aprovechando para recomponerse.

— Siente se. Mi padre debe haberle explicado que estuve fuera del país durante el proceso de selección, ¿no? Por eso no pude escoger mi propia secretaria. ¿Porque él la prefirió entre todas las otras?

No podía revelar la verdad. Carlisle exigió que no contase que se habían conocido atreves de su concurso anual para jóvenes empresarios, una disputa cuyo objetivo era ayudar a jóvenes emprendedores a comenzar sus propios negocios.

Había esperado conquistar el primer premio, una suma con la cual abriría Baby Dream. Infelizmente solo consiguió el tercer lugar. Aunque no pudiese abrir la tienda con la suma conquistada en el concurso, al menos cayó en las manos de Carlisle Cullen, quien decidió darle la oportunidad de realizar su sueño...de forma indirecta.

— Por lo que su padre dijo, he sabido que ha tenido algunos problemas para mantener sus secretarias. — Lo que impedía a Carlisle jubilarse, era una situación que el pretendía corregir lo antes posible. — El sintió que yo no causaría ese problema.

— ¿enserio? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque soy seria en respecto a mi trabajo.

Y porque solo necesitaba conservar ese empleo de secretaria por un año, manteniendo un relacionamiento absolutamente profesional con Emm Cullen, para obtener el financiamiento necesario para la abertura de la tienda de juguetes. No sacrificaría su sueño por un poco de atención en los brazos del ingles. ¡De ninguna manera!

— Espero que sí — Emm respondió. — Hable más sobre si misma. si?

Vacilante Rosalie resumió los datos contenidos en el curriculum que envió anticipadamente, mientras él la observaba con atención, registrando cada detalle de su comportamiento serio y rígido.

Habrá conseguido ver atráves del disfraz? Habría percibido que había cubierto la tonalidad de sus cabellos con una tintura castaña oscura, y que vestía ropas varios números mayores para esconder su cuerpo? Las lentes más oscuras de lo normal también eran un artefacto para tornarla menos atrayente. Y cuanto al anillo de compromiso? Era un peso poco familiar y tan incomodo como el resto del conjunto.

Para la hija de un ministro, la duplicidad no era nada fácil. Pero quería realizar su sueño, y esa puesta en escena seria su pasaporte para la independencia financiera.

— Y así — concluyo — trabaje en esa empresa por un año, hasta que me ofrecieron este cargo.

Emm no hizo ningún comentario, sus ojos azules estaban atentos, como si buscase algo que todavía no conseguía captar. Rosalie mantuvo la mirada intensa, consciente de que tendría que mantener la calma durante el próximo año entero, o no llegaría al fin de su plan...

Finalmente el afirmo con la cabeza.

— Sea bienvenida, Srta. Hale. Como siempre, papa supo escoger. Déjeme mostrarle su escritorio — el invito, levantándose e indicando el camino hacia la ante sala. — Este será su nuevo hogar. Siéntese.

— Gracias.

— Aproveche para conocer el ambiente, explorar la área de las oficinas y tomar un café, o un té. Preséntese en mi sala dentro de una hora, y entonces discutiremos los procedimientos administrativos y sus funciones. Para ser bien directo, solo hay una cosa que espero que haga.

— ¿qué cosa?

— Todo lo que yo mande.

Podía entender por qué las mujeres caían por el cómo pinos de boliche. Además de la apariencia sorprendente, Emm tenía inteligencia y un sentido del humor refinado, características irresistibles en un hombre de su posición. Tal vez ese charme fuese apenas parte de su personalidad, una característica tan natural que él ni percibía el efecto que ejercía sobre el sexo opuesto.

El tiempo lo diría...

En cuanto a eso, solo había una manera de lidiar con él.

— Todo lo que mande no es parte de mi descripción de cargo. Tendrá que ser un poco mas especifico, Sr. Cullen.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer — el rio. — Ah... y otra cosa. Emm rodeo la pase y se paro atrás de ella. Podía sentir los dedos tocando su cuello, un toque suave, casi imperceptible. Rosalie intento levantarse, mas él se lo impidió.

— Quédese quieta querida. Solo un momento.

Y entonces él se alejo, volvió frente a la mesa donde podía encararla.

— ¿Que estaba haciendo? — Rosalie pregunto perturbada.

— Estaba apenas prestándole un favor. Note que el último botón de su blusa se soltó y creí que debía ayudarla. Al final, una mujer de su estilo no puede andar con un botón abierto.

Sin decir más nada, él regreso a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Ese tipo de actitud, Rosalie comprendió, establecería lo normal del relacionamiento. Haría el papel de la profesional tolerante, mientras él la provocaría en busca de una respuesta nada profesional.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Rosalie miro el calendario sobre la mesa. El futuro le reservaba un año compuesto por días interminables. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días, para ser exacta. Parecía una eternidad. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la gaveta y busco entre el desorden amontonado dentro de ella. Un marcador rojo.

Con gran deliberación, y satisfacción todavía mayor, tachó una X sobre el primer día de su sentencia de un año.

En ese instante Rosalie percibió en que tipo de problema se había metido...y como el próximo año seria largo y difícil.

* * *

**_autora-Andy Cullen Halliwell:_**

**MI primer fic de este Shipper... entonces que opinan??**

**Reviews please!!**

**Besos!!**

*********************************************

**_rosaliehaledecullen-traductora:_**

_y que les pareció? interesante verdad? a mi esta historia me ha gustado mucho, por eso tome la decisión de traducirla, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí._

_Aclaraciones:_

_* El titulo no queda muy bien en español, en portugués la historia se llama quem segura o bebê ? pueden buscar la historia original en mis favoritos.(con ese nombre)_

_*Rosalie está usando anteojos más oscuros de lo normal para esconder sus ojos azules._

_Si tienen dudas sobre la historia, pregúntenme y yo la intentare aclarar o le preguntare a la autora._

_Dejen sus opiniones, la autora y yo estaremos muy agradecidas._

_cuídense, bye._


	2. By You

**CAPÍTULO I – By You**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Gran Mentira.**

**_Día 337 y hasta ahora todo va bien..._**

— buenos días, Srta. Hale — el guardia de seguridad saludo con una sonrisa. — Llego temprano hoy, como siempre. Llueva o haya sol.

Rosalie apoyo el paraguas mojado en la mesa del guardia, quitándose los guantes.

— Hoy tenemos más lluvia que sol — respondió, retribuyendo la sonrisa.

— El tiempo esta horrible. ¿Tuvo un buen fin de semana?

— Esplendido, gracias, Aro. ¿Y usted?

— Fui a pasear en las montañas con mi esposa y los niñ meteorología anticipaba nieve, y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verla cayendo. Fue inolvidable.

— la primera nieve del invierno. Debe haber sido realmente maravilloso.

— ¿Su novio nunca la ha llevado a las montañas para ver la nieve?

— Ah, no... Nunca.

— vaya, es una pena.

— Tiene razón — Rosalie se recompuso, percibiendo que casi cometió un desliz.- Voy a sugerir un paseo a las montañas el próximo fin de semana, y tengo certeza de que quedara entusiasmado con la idea.

-Sí, no hay duda.

— Gracias por la sugerencia, Aro. Iremos el próximo fin de semana.

Sabía que el guardia no lo creería, ya que la encaraba con una arruga entre los ojos y un aire de quien está pensando en decir algo para salvar su dignidad. Lo que era ridículo. Después de casi un año de mentiras, no le quedaba mucha dignidad que salvar.

— Su novio es un hombre de suerte — el comento. — Tener una mujer tan... tan... tan elegante como futura esposa!

— gracias Aro. Mi novio también es muy elegante. Y como él siempre está dispuesto a agradarme, estoy segura de que aceptara la sugerencia sobre el paseo. Tal vez hasta podamos alquilar una cabaña y pasar el fin de semana.

— ¿qué es eso? — interrumpió una voz profunda y relajada. — ¿la Srta. Hale ya está planeando el próximo fin de semana?

Sonrojada Rosalie se dio la vuelta para saludar a Emmett Cullen y demostrar la misma calma que la había acompañado los últimos once meses.

— Fue solo una idea— respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. él se aproximo y la acorralo contra la mesa de seguridad.

— Una idea nada inocente, a juzgar por ese rubor en su rostro. No necesita aceptar ese tipo de cosas si todavía no está preparada.

Había una nota de autentica preocupación en su voz, Rosalie se sintió culpable. No tenía el derecho de preocupar a Aro y Emm con esa conversación sin sentido sobre un novio imaginario y una supuesta velada romántica.

— Gracias por el consejo— respondió, intentando cerrar la discusión antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— Por nada — Emm sonrió, tomando su brazo y llevándola en dirección al elevador. — Porque estaba hablando sobre un fin de semana con... cuál era su nombre?

— Will... William, como está harto de saber.

— Y Will-William ¿va a llevarte a las montañas y seducirte?¿ Era eso lo que le estabas diciendo a Aro?

— No es de tu incumbencia — ella disparo, volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta del elevador. El metal reflejaba su imagen y el aire determinado de Emm. — y no creas que no percibí aquella mirada que intercambiaste con Aro.

—es de mi incumbencia si yo decido interesarme por el asunto.¿ y de que mirada estás hablando?

— Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Aquella que los hombres acostumbran intercambiar cuando están delante de una mujer que consideran tonta.

— Ah... Estás hablando de nuestra mirada de preocupación.

Rosalie lo encaro, y luego percibió su engaño. El sería capaz de derretir los polos con la fuerza de aquella mirada.

— Mi vida personal no le interesa — dijo, desviando los ojos de los de él. — Y ciertamente tampoco a Aro.

— Por el contrario. Tu decidiste compartir con Aro aspectos de tu vida personal, y no puedes reclamar si el opina sobre ello. Y en cuanto a mí, me creas o no, todo lo que dices al respecto me interesa.

— Por que debería importarte si Will... William y yo fuéramos a pasar el final de semana fuera? — Todavía tartamudeaba cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del novio ficticio, y Emm tomaba nota de cada titubeo.

El elevador llego y los dos entraron. El presiono el botón del último piso antes de responder:

— ¿El te está presionando?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pero irguió el mentón y sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—¿ Presionándome? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Estoy hablando de sexo, es obvio. Y no pierdas tiempo con ese aire de ingenuidad, porque eres una pésima actriz.

¿Pésima actriz? no tenía idea! Durante el último año, había perfeccionado al máximo las dotes artísticas que ni sabía que poseía. Y sin un día su padre la descubriese, la decepción partiría su corazón.

— Me rehusó a continuar discutiendo el tema — dijo. — Repito, mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo.

Emm presiono un botón y el elevador se detuvo.

— No lo hagas, Rosalie — dijo. — No tomes una decisión tan seria movida por el impulso. Mereces algo mejor.

— ¿qué puede ser mejor que una montaña cubierta de nieve en una cabaña acogedora en medio de un bosque?

Las manos de él agarraron el cuello de su chaqueta, rozando la piel sensible de su cuello.

— Para la primera vez... Creo que la suite presidencial del Ritz en Paris sería mucho mejor.

Rosalie lo encaro asustada. Emm nunca había hecho comentarios tan personales, ni le había dirigido esa mirada tan insinuante. Y ese cambio la perturbaba.

— Quien dijo que sería mi primera vez? — pregunto con voz débil, intentando combatir la tención.

— Yo.

Sería mejor no insistir en ese punto. Al final, el estaba en lo cierto. En vez de eso, siguió otra línea de argumentación.

— Sucede que me gusta la idea de estar con mi novio delante de una chimenea, teniendo apenas algunos centímetros de seda entre mi cuerpo y un tapete de piel de oso.

Sabía que debía escapar en cuanto pudiera, pero no conseguía terminar la conversación intima y extraña que estaban teniendo. Emm se aproximo todavía más y murmuro:

— Hacer el amor sobre animales muertos no me agrada. Y con esa piel deberías preferir cetim (1).O mejor aún, ¿porque no experimentamos un colchón macío, sin nada sobre la piel? ¿Qué te parece?

Rosalie se estremeció, horrorizada por la intensidad de la propia reacción.

¿Dónde estaba su autocontrol, el distanciamiento conseguido con tanto esfuerzo?

— Emm...

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

- No! — reacciono, con los ojos llenos de pánico.

— Está bien, yo solo me estaba cerciorando. Quieres decir que el buen y viejo Will-William, contador de San José...

— San Mateo.

—...quiere hacer el amor delante de una chimenea y está ofreciendo una cabaña, nieve y animales muertos para conseguir lo que desea. ¿Es eso?

Entonces percibió que él no estaba hablando en serio. Había sido apenas otra de sus habituales provocaciones. Emm no estaba interesado en ella de forma personal, y esa afirmación la molestaba. Pero necesitaba convencerse de que la opinión de él no tenía importancia. ¡Ninguna!

— Tal vez no sea lo que él está ofreciendo, pero es lo que yo estoy proponiendo.

Librándose de las manos que la aseguraban de su chaqueta, apretó un botón en el tablero y el elevador entro nuevamente en movimiento. Había un brillo de rabia en los ojos de Emm, y eso la estimulaba. Era bueno saber que conseguía vencer al menos una discusión.

Volviéndose hacia la puerta del elevador, Rosalie examino su reflejo en el metal pulido. Todavía usaba sus cabellos teñidos de castaño y presos en un moño anteojos escondían sus orbes azules y los delicados trazos de su rostro, y el maquillaje solo empeoraba la imagen.

La base era mucho más clara que la indicada para su tono de piel, y por eso constantemente se veía pálida. Y para completar el disfraz, las ropas largas y sin escote variaban entre el marrón, el azul oscuro y el negro.

Era absolutamente perfecto. Tanto, que hasta tenía ganas de llorar.

El último año le había servido para comprender lo cruel que era el mundo con las personas poco atractivas. Todos los sermones de su padre sobre la vanidad y la importancia de la belleza interior adquirieron un significado diferente, nunca más juzgaría a alguien por su apariencia.

-no quería irritarte — Emm finalmente hablo. — lo siento mucho.

— no te preocupes.

A pesar del juramento que se acababa de hacer, Rosalie sintió un enorme deseo de mostrarse como realmente era.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Emmett le impidió salir bloqueando el camino con su cuerpo.

— Pero todavía creo que no debes dormir con él, al menos de que tengas certeza absoluta de lo que vas a hacer.

En seguida el salió, dejándola furiosa y boquiabierta. Antes de que pudiese pasar por las puertas, estas se cerraron y el elevador retorno al primer piso. Por lo menos podría aprovechar para recuperar el paraguas que olvido apoyado en la mesa de Aro.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Rosalie bajo en el ultimo andar y corrió al lugar que ocupaba, frente a la oficina de la presidencia.

Después de colgar su bolsa y chaqueta en el armario, se sentó en su escritorio y saco el marcador rojo de la gaveta, obteniendo una satisfacción mayor que la usual en eliminar un día mas en el calendario.

Cuando subió la vista, Emmett estaba parado en la puerta de su sala.

— Haces eso todas las mañanas. Es como si estuvieses contando los días para...alguna cosa.

-una idiotez — ella mintió, intentando esconder los nervios.

— no es idiotez, ¿qué tipo de cuenta es?

— Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. — ¿habría cometido algún desliz? ¡Tomaba tanto cuidado!

— Es la segunda vez hoy — Emm afirmo.

— ¿que dices?

— es la segunda vez que me mientes el día de hoy.

El frunció el ceño y Rosalie quedo invadida por la tensión. Emm raramente asumía aquel aire preocupado, y ella siempre se preocupaba cuando eso ocurría, mucho. Porque después de aquello siempre venia una explosión. Había sido objetivo una única vez de una de esas explosiones, y decidió que nunca más haría nada que pudiese provocarlas.

— no me gusta eso, Rosalie. No vuelvas a mentirme nuevamente.

Ella no se atrevió a responder, ni a considerar lo que sucedería en el caso que el descubriese la mentira que planeo con su padre. La única cosa que podía hacer era rezar para que eso jamás ocurriera. Porque si él la descubriese... Un tremor per corrió su cuerpo.

Al final, ¿que lo había hecho desistir de las provocaciones del inicio del día? ¿Y por qué no estaban trabajando? se consideraba capaz de esconder la verdad sin dejar pistas, pero después de meses y meses de práctica del mal habito, tal vez hubiese sentido una especie de cortocircuito y traicionado la farsa creada por Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett no espero por una respuesta, lo que fue motivo de alivio, ya que no tenía ninguna a ofrecer. Silencioso, volvió al interior de su oficina y cerró la puerta con la delicadeza de siempre. Rosalie observo el calendario. Cuatro semanas más. Era todo lo que tendría que soportar. Solo cuatro semanas.

Y en tres semanas Carlisle Cullen retornaría de su viaje de un año a Italia e indicaría una sustituta para su cargo, a quien ella se encargaría de enseñar por la semana restante. Entonces estaría finalmente libre para abrir Baby Dream. Su sueño más querido, y el mayor deseo de su madre, serían realizados.

Sabía que sería capaz de suportar. Solo cuatro semanas de mentiras y medias verdades, de disfraces y evasiones. ¿Que podría ser más fácil? la única duda era: ¿todavía consideraría el sacrificio valido, una vez abierta la tienda?

Cuando concordó con el plan de Carlisle, el sueño de poseer un negocio propio había sido más importante que las posibles consecuencias de ese gesto impensado. Pero un año había sido tiempo suficiente para considerar la decisión ahora no tenía tanta seguridad de haber hecho la elección cierta. Usar la mentira para llegar a un objetivo; aunque haya sido el sueño de una vida, iba contra los valores que le habían inculcado.

Estaba viviendo una mentira, y nunca se sintió más perturbada. Peor, gustaba de trabajar para Emm. El era un empleador fantástico, generoso, inteligente y creativo, y las constantes discusiones la desafiaban.

Si no fuese por las mentiras, habría encontrado el empleo perfecto.

Un ruido llamó su atención y Rosalie levanto la cabeza.

— ¿puedo ayudarla? — Pregunto, sonriendo a la joven que cargaba un bebe y una gran bolsa de pañales.

La joven lanzo una mirada desconfiada en su dirección y balanceo la cabeza. Nerviosa, observó el despacho hasta localizar la puerta con el nombre de Emmett Cullen, y entonces suspiro aliviada. Observando a Rosalie con expresión desafiante, comenzó a aproximarse a la puerta.

Rosalie se levanto. La situación no parecía nada agradable. Una joven con un bebe en los brazos, reaccionando como si la puerta con el nombre de Emmett guardase todas las respuestas...

— Disculpe, pero... ¿Marco una hora? — pregunto, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta. El esfuerzo por controlarse estaba consumiendo toda su energía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Emm ante la recién descubierta paternidad?

Desesperada, se vio forzada a admitir que sus sentimientos al respecto de la situación no eran terribles.

A propósito... ¿Cuando sus sentimientos por Emm habían cambiado?

¿Cuándo comenzó a impórtale su vida personal?

No había como ignorar la resolución de la joven. Rápida, ella miro hacia Rosalie y hacia la puerta como si estuviese considerando sus oportunidades y literalmente se abalanzo en dirección a la oficina de presidencia.

Encarando la puerta, invadió la sala y gritó una tormenta de palabras en italiano, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Rosalie.

— Srta. Hale! — Emm llamo un instante mas tarde. — venga aquí!

En un segundo Rosalie pasó a integrar la insólita escena. Madre e hijo habían encontrado refugio en los brazos de Emm, entre sollozos, la joven contaba lo que parecía ser una historia muy triste. Emm disparo una pregunta rápida y La mujer retrocedió, respondiendo en un italiano alto y furioso. Asustado, el bebe despertó y rompió en un llanto desesperado, Sus gritos competían con los de la madre.

— ¿usted grito? — Rosalie pregunto. Emmett apunto un dedo en su dirección.

— No empieces con tus bromas. Ve afuera y saca a mi hermano Edward de aquella sala. Lo quiero aquí inmediatamente!

Rosalie se dio la vuelta para cumplir la orden, pero se encontró con Edward en la puerta de la sala.

— ¿qué griterío es ese? — El pregunto, antes de identificar a la joven con el bebe en brazos.-Bella!

El descubrir que aquel bebe era de Edward, y no de Emm, hizo que Rosalie pasara a acompañar los hechos con una mayor atención.

Luchando por ignorar una creciente sensación de alivio, volvió al centro de la sala y se mantuvo en silencio, atenta.

Edward se aproximo a Bella con los brazos abiertos, mas cuando noto al bebe se contuvo.

— ¿qué es eso? — Grito.

— ¿que parece ser? — Bella respondió en El mismo tono.

— ¡Es un bebe!

El nene en cuestión comenzó a gritar nuevamente y Rosalie trato de cerrar la puerta. Un grupo de secretarias formaba un semicírculo en el corredor, y una de ellas se alejo diciendo que llamaría a seguridad.

Como secretaria de la presidencia, sabía que tenía autoridad para dispersar el grupo e impedir que la seguridad fuese alertada, pero no podía pensar en todo al mismo tiempo. Examinando las prioridades, Rosalie cerró la puerta y volvió al centro de la sala.

— ¡ya basta! — Emm intercedía. — Quiero silencio, ¿entendieron? — Todos obedecieron de inmediato, inclusive el bebe. — Así esta mejor. Y ahora ¿podemos llegar al fondo del problema?

—su hermano es un cerdo! — Bella comenzó, prosiguiendo en un italiano apasionado.

—en ingles, por favor. — Emm indico.

— Mi inglés no es muy bueno.

— El italiano de Edward es peor todavía y veo que consiguieron superar la barrera del idioma. será que alguien puede hacer las presentaciones?

— Emm — Edward adelanto — Ella es Bella Swan. Bella, mi hermano Emmett y su secretaria, Srta. Hale.

— Buon giorno.

— Bella y yo... Bueno, nosotros nos conocimos en la universidad, en Darmouth. Ella es alumna del programa de intercambio para extranjeros.

—Ya no lo soy— ella interrumpió. — ahora soy una soy estática. Madre soltera.

— ¿y de quien es la culpa? — Edward la encaro.

— ¡tuya! ¿No crees que este bebe es tuyo?

— ¡es Bueno que lo sea! — El respondió furioso.

—Niños, por favor — Emm intercedió. Rosalie se aproximo y extendió los brazos.

— ¿no me quiere dar al bebe? — sugirió, esperando sacar al pobrecito del campo de batallas. Para su alivio, Bella estuvo de acuerdo sin protestar, y Ella llevo al niño hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Edward volvió a hablar, ahora en un tono más moderado.

—yo telefonee, pero no a buscarte a tu casa, pero me dijeron que te habías mudado sin dejar dirección. Estuve en todos los lugares a los que acostumbrabas ir, pero fue como s te hubieses evaporado.

Bella colocando los brazos en las contorneadas caderas, los ojos llenos de resentimiento.

— ¡claro que desaparecí! ¡Me mentiste!

— ¡Nunca!

— ¿y Tania Denali?

— ¿me dejaste por culpa de Tania Denali?

— ¿lo ven? ¡Él lo admite! — Bella exclamo, derramando lágrimas patéticas.

— ¡no estoy admitiendo nada!

— ¡Ya basta!— Emm interrumpió nuevamente. — Vamos ver si entendí bien. Tu y Bella se conocieron, enamoraron y rompieron por causa de una mujer llamada Tania Denali...

—no! — Edward negó.

— Si! — Bella insistió.

— y — Emm prosiguió —sin que Edward supiese, Bella tubo un bebe...

— Ness —la madre completo.

— Ness. ¿Esa es la historia?

— Si, bien resumida — la joven concordó.

—Y bastante distorsionada— Edward protesto.

— no estoy interesada en tu opinión. El grandote esta cierto.

El grandote suspiro:

— Tengo un poco de miedo de preguntar, Bella, pero...que es lo que quieres?

—mi mama está muy enferma en Italia. Necesito ir a ayudarla, pero no puedo.

— ¿por qué no? — Edward se extraño.

— ¿Por qué no? Acabas de conocer a Ness y todavía preguntas porque no? Nací en un pequeño pueblo, y mis parientes son anticuados. Si supieran que tuve un bebe fuera de matrimonio, sin duda me desheredaran. Por eso estoy aquí. porque pensé en una solución.

— ¿cuál? —se adelanto Emm.

Llorando, Bella tomo al bebe de los brazos de Rosalie y beso su rostro colorado antes de colocarlo en los brazos de Edward.

—este bebe también es tuyo—continuo. —cuida de él mientras yo estoy en Italia. Cuando mi madre se mejore, volveré y seré nuevamente una madre soltera y abandonada.

Dejando la bolsa de pañales en el piso, Bella corrió a la puerta y salió.

— Espera! — Edward grito. Dio algunos pasos para seguirla, pero entonces recordó algo y volvió.

—Necesitamos discutir la situación— Emm aviso.

—más tarde hermano. Ahora necesito detenerla.

— ¿Sr. Cullen? — Aro llamo desde la puerta. — ¿Algún problema?

— Si — Emmett suspiro. — Entre en contacto con la portería y pida que detengan a una señorita morena, baja y joven. Ella debe estar llorando.

— Inmediatamente, señor.

— En cuanto a ti, Edward...

—ahora no. No tenemos tiempo — el interrumpió, depositando el bebe en los brazos de su hermano mayor. — Cuida de Ness mientras yo voy tras de Bella.

—espera, vuelve aquí! — pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward ya había desaparecido por la puerta, y Emmett miro al bebe con aire desanimado. En seguida se dirigió a Rosalie y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios. — Srta. Hale — dijo aproximándose y extendiendo los brazos para entregarle al nenito. —mire lo que tengo para usted.

* * *

** Andy Cullen Halliwell(autora):**

**(/NA: By You - The Mitch Hansen Band)**

**Rosaliehaledecullen(traductora):**

_***cetim:** tejido de seda macío y lustroso (eso es en portugués, no pude encontrar la palabra en español)_

_Demore en traducir este capítulo, porque no había tenido tiempo y porque sigo con el problema del Word!....gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que les haya gustado._

_Para saber que tal estuvo este capítulo dejen reviews!, que la autora y yo nos ponemos muy contentas cuando los recibimos._

_cuidense bye!!_


	3. Under Pressure

**(diclaimer en mi perfil)**

**CAPÍTULO II – UNDER PRESSURE**

**_La gran mentira._**

**Aun día 337 y las cosas no van tan bien…**

— Ah, no! — Rosalie protesto. —eso es problema tuyo.

— ¿tendrías el coraje de abandonarme en un momento de necesidad?

— lo tendría.

— ¿dejarías a Bella y Edward en dificultades?

—sin duda.

— ¿le darías la espalda a un pobre bebe indefenso? Te encantan los niños.

Había pasado toda la adolescencia cuidando de los hijos de los vecinos y amigos que necesitaban salir. Aunque no tuviese gran experiencia con los bebes, sabia como usar sus sentidos.

—Eso no es justo — reclamo, sintiéndose acorralada.

—Vamos querida—el sonrió, entregándole el bebe. — no sé nada de niños. Además, será por poco tiempo. Solo hasta que Bella y Edward vuelvan y resuelvan su pequeño problema.

Incapaz de resistirse, Rosalie acepto el pequeño problema y miro con cariño el rostro soñoliento del bebe. Emm se inclino sobre las dos y deslizo un dedo sobre los finos y sedosos cabellos de su sobrina.

— Es un Cullen sin duda, es la viva imagen de mi hermano.

— ¿qué ocurrirá con Edward y Bella?

—ellos se van a casar. Esta promete ser una relación inestable, ¿no crees?

—muy inestable. ¿Cómo crees que tu padre recibirá la noticia?

— eso es lo que más me preocupa. Papá es anticuado como los padres de Bella — el suspiro, acariciando la pequeña arruga que se formaba entre los ojos de Rosalie. — No te preocupes por mi padre. Yo me ocupare de él. El primer paso es casar a esos dos irresponsables. Eso servirá para calmar la ira del viejo Carlisle.

—tal vez sea mejor no mencionar la fecha exacta del matrimonio. No debes mentir, está claro…

— No. Nosotros nunca mentimos, ¿verdad?

— Nunca — Rosalie concordó con la voz apagada. — pero si podemos omitir uno o dos pequeños detalles…

— Vamos a hacernos los desentendidos— Emmett encogió los hombros. — Espero que el encuentro con el primer nieto calme la reacción de mi padre.

—el…no expulsaría a Edward de la familia, ¿verdad?

Carlisle era el hombre más dulce y bondadoso que había conocido, pero no sabía que prever a la reacción de un patriarca delante a un caso como este.

—No es imposible— Emm respondió serio, confirmando sus peores temores. — El tiene opiniones bastante definidas sobre el asunto. Y su opinión es…No puede suceder. Punto final.

— pero...

El paso un brazo sobre sus hombros de forma casual.

—Relájate—dijo, perturbándola con el calor de su mano. — No te preocupes con este asunto. Ya te dije que cuidare de todo, ¿no? Confía en mí.

Rosalie afirmo con la cabeza. Si había una cosa que había aprendido de ese hombre es que siempre cumplía sus promesas. Confiaría la propia vida en sus manos, caso fuese necesario.

El se alejo y fue a abrir un gran armario de madera en una esquina de la sala.

— Vamos a ver qué está pasando— dijo, accionando los controles de los monitores que quedaban ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo. Inmediatamente, la imagen del vestíbulo del edificio surgió en una de las pantallas.

— Edward y Bella están ahí, pero no consigo ver a Aro. ¿Porque está demorando tanto?

— Tal vez haya sido el elevador— Rosalie murmuro, aproximándose a él. — Oh, no…están discutiendo otra vez.

—eso no es una discusió una pelea.

— ¿no crees que deberías ir e intermediar en el conflicto? — Ella sugirió, arrullando al bebe junto a su pecho.

—no. Edward no me agradecería si interfiriese. Si necesita ayuda, el encontrara una forma de pedírmela.

— ¿estás seguro?

— No.

— ¿No? ¡¿ Dijiste que no?!

— Exactamente.

—eso no me hace sentir mejor.

— Considerando la terquedad de mi hermano, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer.

—la terquedad parece ser una característica de los Cullen. Me gustaría poder oír lo que están diciendo. ¿Sabes leer labios?

— No, pero no necesito de eso para saber lo que están diciendo. Es evidente. Edward esta gritando: ¿por qué no me contaste sobre Ness?

Rosalie sonrió, a pesar de la preocupación.

—Y Bella responde en el mismo tono: ¿Por que debería haberlo hecho?

Ella lo observo rápidamente con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

— Porque soy el padre del bebe.

— ¿y qué hay con eso?

— No debiste haber escondido a mi hijo de mi — Emm imito. — yo tenía el derecho de saber sobre él.

Desempeñando su papel a la perfección, Rosalie respondió:

—Tú no tienes derecho alguno sobre mi vida. Me traicionaste. Tuviste algo con…Ella.

Emmett pasó un brazo en torno a su cintura.

— Aquella mujer no significa nada para mí, mi amor— murmuro, los labios prácticamente tocando su rostro. Rosalie se estremeció, luchando contra el impulso de retribuir el abrazo e intentando ignorar el deseo que crecía a cada instante. ¿Cómo aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Como esa atracción ultrapaso sus defensas con tamaña facilidad? ¿Y por qué ahora?, cuando estaba tan cerca de realizar su sueño. Con esfuerzo volvió a desarrollar su papel.

—la...otra mujer...

—Tú eres la única mujer que me importa, la única que yo...

—No digas eso— ella corto, abandonando la representación. — no debes decir cosas en las cuales no crees.

—pero es verdad.

—Tú amas a todas las mujeres. Soy apenas una más de ellas.

— Tienes razón, admito que amo a todas las mujeres. — El también había desistido de desempeñar su papel.- Las amo a todas, altas y bajas. Gordas y flacas, con cabellos oscuros presos en una coleta o largos y rubios cayendo sobre los hombros. Para mí son todas maravillosas.

Ella lo encaro alarmada, resistiendo el deseo de tocar sus cabellos.

— ¿entonces lo admites? — respondió.

El toco sus labios con la punta del dedo.

— Admito apenas que amo a todas las mujeres. Adoro la diversidad de apariencias, el aroma único de cada una de ellas, el sonido de sus voces, algunas roncas otras más agudas, adoro verlas caminar, algunas más insinuantes y coquetas, otras llenas de energía. Pero mis favoritas son las que parecen bailar con el sonido de la música interior que solo ellas pueden oír, graciosas y emanando una intensa alegría de vivir…como tú.

— No... No digas nada más. –Pero él la retuvo por los hombros.

— ¿Sabías que tocar a una mujer es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida? explorar cada curva y sentir el fuego de una respuesta apasionada, tenerla en los brazos y saber que podemos despertar en ella sensaciones intensas…

Quería alejarlo, pero no podía. No con el bebe en los brazos. Además, la reacción provocada por sus palabras la habían dejado aturdida, paralizada.

— Emm, no deberías estar diciendo esas cosas...

—Pero aun no he dicho lo mejor que tienen las mujeres. ¿Sabes qué es? Su sabor. El sabor de una mujer es un presente de los dioses. Es más intenso que el más refinado de los vinos, aún más embriagante que el ron. Y solo mejora con la edad…y la experiencia.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, temiendo encarar la pasión que veía en su rostro.

—Estas olvidándote de Edward y Bella — murmuro.

— Yo no los he olvidado. Tú me acusaste de amar a todas las mujeres y yo admití la culpa. Pero lo que siento por ellas no es nada, absolutamente nada, comparado a lo que siento por ti.

— Dices tantas mentiras dulces y bellas…pero son apenas eso, mentiras. Las mujeres te fascinan de manera irresistible, tanto que eres incapaz de contentarte con una sola.

— Estás engañada. Un Cullen solo ama una vez, y para siempre.

Ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos y encararlo. Ya que le encantaría poder juzgar el grado de honestidad en su expresión.

— Yo... no te creo.

— Si, Tú me crees, porque yo estoy diciendo la verdad. Un Cullen jamás se desvía de su verdadero amor. Nunca. — Y entonces la soltó y devolvió la vista hacia el monitor. — Es eso, querida, es exactamente lo que Edward está diciendo a Bella. Y lo que yo diría a mi amada si estuviese en su lugar.

Rosalie pestañeo, librándose del encanto provocado por los momentos de intimidad. No sabía que decir, no conseguía pensar…desesperada se concentro en el monitor

— Emm, mira!

Bella y Edward habían pasado de las palabras a la acción. Gesticulando mucho, la joven italiana agarro un florero de porcelana que encontró sobre un pedestal de mármol y vacio su contenido en la cabeza de Edward. Agua, hojas y flores cubrían sus cabellos y la parte superior de su terno.

— Parece que la explicación que él le dio no fue tan dulce como la tuya— Rosalie opino.

—creo que no. Pero ella no debió haber hecho eso. Edward va a reaccionar...

Y fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Gesticulando de manera furiosa, el más joven de los Cullen invistió contra la chica en el exacto momento en que Aro apareció en la escena. Aterrorizado, con los ojos exaltados como si se fuesen a salir de las orbitas, intento retirar las flores y hojas del terno de su jefe.

—Me quedaría más tranquila si Bella largase aquel florero— Rosalie comento, abrazando al bebe entre sus brazos.

— donde ella valla a largarlo es lo que más me preocupa…

Aro trato de quitar la pieza de porcelana de las manos de la muchacha. Los dos forcejearon por unos instantes, pero ella consiguió soltarse y atinarle un violento golpe contra la cabeza a Edward, el cayo como un castillo de cartas en medio de los pedazos de la valiosa obra de arte.

Emmett corrió al teléfono y llamo a seguridad.

—Llame al médico de la empresa para que atiendan a mi hermano. ¡Rápido! Voy para allá.

— Emm, ¡espera! Es mejor ver esto — Rosalie lo llamo en pánico.

No podía ver a Edward. Una pequeña multitud se agrupo a su alrededor, intentando ayudarlo. A la izquierda varios integrantes de cuerpo de seguridad detenían a Bella, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Peor aún, dos policías entraron al edificio en ese exacto momento y, al verlos la joven italiana debe haber sentido que la ley era más segura que los furiosos empleados del Cullen agredido.

— No sé qué historia ella le está contando a la policía, pero parece que está creando una impresión por lo tanto -Emmett comento.-ella habrá escapado antes de que yo siquiera consiga llegar al elevador. Diablos, ¡Allá va! Ahora entrara en el primer taxi que pase por la calle e ira directo al aeropuerto.

— ¿en cuanto a Edward?

—Espera…él se está levantando— Emm suspiro aliviado. — ¡Gracias a Dios!

— El parece estar bien, mas existe siempre el riesgo de una contusión. Sería bueno que el doctor ya estuviese acá…ahora es él quien esta gritando a los policías!

— Probablemente por haber dejado escapar a Bella.

— ¿Por qué aquella policía está con las esposas en la mano? no van a detenerlo, ¿verdad? ¡ El no hizo nada!

— Excepto ofenderlos, si conozco bien a mi hermano. Pero al parecer no van a llevárselo.

— ¿Y ahora a donde va? Está saliendo del edificio.

—Rayos, el va tras Bella. Debí haber imaginado que haría algo así.

— ¿y Ness? El no esperará que nosotros…

— Creo que tenemos una cierta personalidad hasta que Edward consiga alcanzar a Bellas-él sonrió.

— Ah, no. De ninguna manera.

Antes de que él pudiese responder, el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Aro? ¿Como está mi hermano? Sí, yo se que él salió. ¿Pero a donde fue? ¿Al aeropuerto? ¡lo sabia! espere un poco, Aro— el pidió, encendiendo el aparato por cual Rosalie también podría participar de la llamada. — Listo, puede hablar. Estamos oyendo.

— Aro, Edward está herido? — Rosalie pregunto preocupada.

— fue solo un chichón, Srta. Hale. No hubo ninguna herida seria. Pero…tenemos un pequeño problema.

— Cual? —quiso saber Emmett.

— Su hermano menciono alguna cosa sobre el bebe que aquella señorita estaba dejando y…bien, francamente… i

—Hable de una vez, Aro!

—pensé que era mejor prevenirlo...

Fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

— Policía! Abra, por favor.

— La policía está subiendo — el guardia concluyo.

Cullen se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos. En seguida respiro profundo y dijo:

— gracias, Aro. Mantenga todo bajo control en la recepción y avíseme caso Edward vuelva. Voy a atender a la policía.

— Emm? — Rosalie llamo al verlo cortar el teléfono y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Todo está bien. Intenta mantener la calma y déjame el resto — el índico antes de abrir la puerta. — Hola. Soy Emmett Cullen, presidente de las Empresas Cullen. En que puedo ayudarlos, oficiales…— Paro para leer sus insignias — Félix y Demetri?

— Tenemos informaciones de que un menor fue abandonado — Dijo la oficial Félix, con los ojos fijos en el bebe en los brazos de Rosalie. —¿Ese es el niño?

—Este bebe no fue abandonado— Emmett respondió con firmeza, colocándose entre Rosalie y la policía.

— ¿no? — El oficial Demetri interfirió. — ¿Es su hijo?

—mi sobrino.

Los dos policías intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

— Va tener que mostrarnos algún tipo de identificación —la oficial indico.

Emm abrió su billetera, saco la cartera de conducir y se la entrego a la policía.

—Creo que las circunstancias piden una explicación— sonrió.

Rosalie espero por la reacción de la oficial hacia la sonrisa, y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Ella examino la licencia de conducir, e intentando esconder el rubor que teñía su rostro, demoró más que lo necesario para hacer unas anotaciones en su libreta. Emmett ni lo noto.

Nunca lo notaba. Seguía derrumbando mujeres como pinos de boliche, pero no se trataba de un encanto calculado. Emm simplemente amaba a las mujeres, y por eso las trataba con cortesía y afecto.

— Estamos esperando por la explicación— Demetri recordó, irritado con el comportamiento de su compañera.

— Bien, creo que ya conocieron a mi hermano Edward Cullen.

—El hombre que se vio en vuelto en la pelea con la muchacha italiana?

—Fue apenas un pequeño desentendido familiar. Como ya debe saber, nosotros somos muy pasionales.

—Aquella mujer es...

— Esposa de mi hermano.

Rosalie tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la apariencia le estaba mintiendo a la policía!

—tiene alguna cosa que decir, ¿señora...? — El oficial Demetri pregunto, probablemente notando su incomodidad.

— Señorita Hale — ella corrigió. — Y sí, tengo algo que decir. ¿Sera que me puede acercar aquella bolsa con pañales, por favor? Creo que tuvimos un pequeño accidente por aquí.

El oficial la observo por unos instantes, antes de atender su pedido. Rosalie forzó una sonrisa agradecida y dejo al bebe sobre el escritorio de su jefe, rogando para que realmente hubiese un accidente como el que acababa de inventar, y todo encima de aquellos papeles importantes

Sería un merecido castigo. Sin prisa, abrió el cobertor que envolvía al bebe y comenzó a desvestirlo.

— Volviendo a nuestro problema, Sr. Cullen — El oficial Demetri prosiguió con firmeza — la joven que interrogamos en el vestíbulo se llama...

— Bella Swan... Cullen —él respondió.

— Y ella fue al aeropuerto?

— Exactamente. Su madre está muy en enferma en Italia. Mi hermano le pidió que esperase unos días más, hasta que pudiesen viajar juntos, pero ella quiso partir inmediatamente. Lamento que la policía se haya tenido que ver envuelta en un asunto tan intimo y sin importancia.

—respecto al bebe— Félix interfirió. — Va a cuidar del menor hasta que su hermano vuelva?

—sí, lo que ocurrirá dentro de unas horas.

Rosalie mantenía la cabeza baja mientras buscaba un pañal limpio en la bolsa. Al remover el pañal del bebe, descubrió que realmente necesitaba ser cambiado.

Los policías conversaban en voz baja, y era evidente que no les gustaba para nada la situación. Emm también percibió el peligro por lo que decidió reaccionar.

— Escuchen, soy un hombre responsable, conocido y respetado en la comunidad. Estoy cuidando de mi sobrino por algunas horas, ¿Cual es el problema?

Rosalie retiro el pañal y abriendo mucho los ojos, se volvió hacia Emmett

Si no reaccionaba deprisa, la situación quedaría aun peor. Después de tirar el pañal sucio en la papelera con una de las manos, intento colocarle uno limpio rápidamente. Pero este cayó al piso.

— ¿ayudaría si yo diera algunas referencias? — Emmett preguntaba.

—¿Conoce a alguien que pueda asegurar su habilidad con bebes?— Demetri disparo irónico. — Parece un hombre bastante ocupado. ¿Está seguro de poder proporcionar todos los cuidados necesarios para el bien estar de un menor?

Rosalie noto la expresión irritada en el rostro del jefe y se preocupo.

Aquella arruga entre los ojos era señal de una aparente explosión. Entonces el se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su cara, dio una rápida mirada a su mano derecha y, antes de que este pudiera moverse, Rosalie supo cual era su intención.

Sin perder tiempo, saco otro pañal de la bolsa y lo coloco sobre la mitad inferior de Ness en el exacto instante en que él se aproximo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Intentando liberarse del abrazo, busco acomodar el pañal y cerrarlo.

— Querida — él murmuro. — Déjame mostrarles.

—¡ahora no! —respondió ella con tono urgente.

— Si, ahora— insistió, agarrando su mano y extendiéndola en dirección a los policías. — debí haber explicado que mi prometida va a ayudarme a cuidar de Ness.

— Emm, el bebe— Rose susurro, soltándose con un movimiento brusco. — Tengo que terminar de cambiar…al bebe.

Sin dar tiempo a una eventual aproximación de los oficiales, ella desistió de la perfección y coloco el pañal como pudo, vistiendo al bebe con movimientos rápidos y rezando para que el pañal permaneciese en su lugar los próximos cinco minutos. En seguida enrollo el cobertor en torno al cuerpo rellenito y fue a sentarse al sofá, acariciando la espalda de Ness como si cada cambio de pañales tuviese que ser seguida por un eructo.

—entonces está comprometida? — la oficial Félix pregunto, con la decepción estampada en su rostro.

— Si — Rosalie admitió, lanzando una mirada furiosa en dirección a Emmett.

Por suerte no preguntaron si era novia de Emm. Mentir a la policía no era algo que formara parte de su lista de ambiciones. Por otro lado, acababa de mentir, ¿no? considerando que nunca ha estado comprometida…

—Bien, creo que fue solo una falsa alarma— la policía concluyo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Demetri no parecía conforme.

— haremos un relato sobre el asunto, Sr. Cullen. Y la próxima vez que venga a visitarlo, lo que será pronto, me tomare la molestia de hablar directamente con los padres del bebe.

—Por supuesto— Emm concordó.

En cuanto los policías salieron, Rosalie volvió a colocar al bebe sobre el escritorio para acomodar su pañal.

— ¿Vas a cambiarlo otra vez?

— Voy a terminar lo que comencé hace cinco minutos.

— ¿y porque no terminaste antes?

— Porque los policías podrían haberse aproximado, y entonces se percatarían…de que Ness es Nessie.

—¿qué dices?

— Nessie no es tu sobrino, pero es tu sobrina! — Ella disparo, terminando de vestir a la bebe y acomodándola entre las almohadas del sofá.

— Su nombre debe ser... Pensándolo bien, no tengo idea... Nessie es apodo para que nombre?

— ¡Estas bromeando! — él exclamo entusiasmado. — Ella es la primera niña en cuatro generaciones Cullen! o serán cinco?

— Creo que no me entendiste. Si la policía hubiese descubierto que ni siquiera sabias el sexo del bebe de tu hermano, estaríamos en serios problemas. Ellos nos llevarían presos y enviarían a la nena a una institución de amparo al menor.

—Yo no lo habría permitido.

—no podrías haberlo impedido. Y como te atreviste a envolverme en esta mentira? No tengo nada que ver con tus problemas!

—nuestros problemas. Somos novios, recuerdas? Tu misma se lo dijiste a la policía… - Hablo con un tono divertido.

—yo solo dije que estaba comprometida, pero no dije tu nombre.

— No fue lo que ellos entendieron.

—pero todo esto es una gran mentira! No soy tu novia, Edward y Bella no son casados, y el bebe ni siquiera es niño!

—presta atención en lo que voy a decir, Rosalie. No permitiré que nadie se lleve a Nessie de mi laso. Ni la propia policía. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerla, entendiste?

Podía comprender sus sentimientos, y hasta los compartía. La familia Cullen era unida, y para ser franca, no podía culparlo después de haber pasado un año mintiéndole. El tenia el derecho a una mentira. Pero solo una, y de corta duración. Después de eso estaría empatados.

—Que quieres que haga? — Pregunto.

— Apenas que te quedes conmigo hasta que Bella y Edward vuelvan.

— Dos horas. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

— te necesito hasta que Edward venga a buscar a su hija.

— No.

—¿ Tendrías el coraje de abandonarme en un momento de necesidad?

— Si.

—¿ Dejarías a Edward y Bella en dificultades?

— sin duda. ya discutimos esto antes, recuerdas?

— Si, me acuerdo. Y creo que era en ese momento que yo preguntaba si le darías la espalda a un pobre bebe indefenso. La primera vez eso hizo una gran diferencia.

—¿nunca juegas limpio?

— a veces. Pero normalmente juego para ganar.

_**

* * *

**__**(/NA: Under Pressure - Queen)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rosaliehaledecullen(traductora):

_**Hola:**_

_**pasando rapidito, porque tengo prueba de portugués mañana y tengo que estudiar…**_

_**En que lio esta metiendo Emmett a Rose, lo amo es tan tierno y encantador…**_

_**A alguien que me pregunto porque Emm no conoce ni a dudado de will-william,yo no lo se,la historia no me pertenece,pero estoy segura que poco a poco vamos a ir enterándonos de todo.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que han leído y dejado reviews…y a las que no los dejan también, pero seria bueno que lo hicieran para conocer quien lee y que les parece la historia.**_

_**La autora esta muy feliz con la traducción, y eso me hace feliz a mi, igual que los reviews.**_


	4. Open your eyes

**CAPÍTULO III – OPEN YOUR EYES **

**La gran Mentira.**

Día 337. Continúa empeorando...

— No, no! Es mucho! aquí dice que son tres cucharadas de leche para una mamadera de agua. Ah! Ahora lo derramaste todo.

—yo lo derramé? — se irrito Rose. — Tú golpeaste mi brazo.

—Tu brazo estaba en mi camino. Mira lo que estás haciendo, o lo vas a terminar botando… — la mamadera cayo y una gran mancha de leche se formo en el tapete.

— ¿al suelo? — Ella pregunto furiosa.

— saca otra mamadera. Vamos a tener que comenzar otra vez.

-imposible. No tenemos más mamaderas.

—Rayos— el refunfuño. Aproximándose al teléfono. — ¿Aro? Consígase algunas mamaderas, y más leche en polvo, también. Rosalie me está enloqueciendo.

— Asegúrate que esta vez traiga la leche correcta.

— Aro, intenta comprar la leche cierta, ¿está bien? Rosalie teme que confunda las cosas.

Ella corrió hasta el teléfono y se lo arrebato de las manos.

— ¿Aro? Es Rosalie. Yo no he dicho eso. Yo ni siquiera pensé en eso. Alo? Alo!

— El cortó, ¿verdad?

— Fue un golpe bajo, hasta para ti. Y considerando que necesitas mucho de mi ayuda, sugiero que…

— Shh! el bebe va... — En ese momento, Nessie gimió en la cuna improvisada con las almohadas del sofá. —diado tarde. La despertarte.

— Vaya, Yo debí...

— Calma, calma — el suspiro, volviendo al teléfono. — Aro! Aro, ella está llorando. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Deje de ser un bebe hace años. ¿Enserio? ¿Pañal o mamadera? ¿Son las opciones más probables?

Irritada, Rosalie fue hasta su mesa, en la ante sala, y tomo el teléfono.

— Aro? Soy yo. Quiero que sepas que yo no dije aquellas cosas.

— Si, Srta. Hale — El guardia suspiro.

—Y ahora, vamos a lo que interesa. ¿Ya consiguió la leche? Tiene que ser exactamente igual a la que Bella dejó. Aquella enriquecida con hierro.

— Si, Srta. Hale.

—El no es ningún idiota, Rosalie —Emm habló por el otro lado de la línea. — No va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. ¿Verdad, Aro?

— Si, Sr. Cullen.

— Emm, cuelga. Soy capaz de cuidar de esto sola.

— Como cuidaste de la mamadera?

— No fue mi culpa. Aló? Aló!

— El colgó, Srta. Hale.

— Ah... bien, continuemos. Consiga las mamaderas lo más deprisa que pueda. Y pañales, también.

—¿ De qué tamaño?

— ¿Pequeño?

—son vendidos de acuerdo al peso del niño.

—en ese caso, tendré que verificar antes de darle una respuesta.

— Si, Srta. Hale.

— ¡Maldición! — Emmett grito en su sala. — Rosalie, ven acá, ¡deprisa!

—necesito colgar, Aro.

— Si, Srta. Hale.

— Rosalie, salte del teléfono y ven a ayudarme, hay algo errado con Nessie.

Rosalie cortó y corrió hacia la cunita improvisada.

—¿qué ocurre?

— Ella está espumando! Eso es señal de que algo está mal, no?

—Ella está haciendo burbujitas— Rosalie respiro aliviada. — A los tres meses, todos creen que es tierno. Los adultos acostumbran censurar a un niño de seis años con el mismo comportamiento, y la reprimenda es aún peor si el niño en cuestión tiene doce años. Pero solo hay que preocuparse cuando un adulto hace ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente habría que recurrir a un psiquiatra.

—¿estás segura de que todo está bien?

—completamente. Y ahora, ¿vamos a tratar del próximo problema?

—¿te refieres al trabajo, de la oficina?

— No. Al problema de los pañales.

— Voy a telefonear a Aro...

— No. Ya hable con él sobre eso, ahora tenemos que saber que tamaño comprar.

— Pequeño, muy pequeño.

—fue lo que le dije, pero Aro me explico que los pañales son vendidos de acuerdo con el peso del bebe.

— Leve. Muy leve.

Rosalie no consiguió contener una sonrisa divertida y Emm también río, un sonido ronco y cálido que tuvo el poder de restablecer la intimidad entre ellos.

—Esto es extraño, ¿no? — Ella pregunto, los labios extendidos en una sonrisa.

— Si, pero también es divertido. Tengo una sobrina. Es un sentimiento grandioso.

Emmett pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y, juntos, observaron a Nessie. Era una situación confortable de la que sabia debía alejarse, mas por un momento Rosalie acepto el abrazo y el calor que la envolvía. Sin siquiera percibir lo que hacia, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y se relajo.

— Escucha. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? — Emm pregunto en un susurro.

—arrullando.

— ¿y eso que significa? ¿Que esta con hambre, o mojada?

— Creo que significa que está feliz.

— Ah... eso es bueno

— es genial — ella concordó, volviéndose a mirarlo. La expresión intensa en su rostro la tomo por sorpresa. — Emm...

— Si, Rosalie?

—necesitamos pañales. —Tenía entre sus manos una porción del tejido de su camisa, agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sin percibirlo, estiro las manos sobre el pecho musculoso y aliso las arrugas que había formado.

El ladeo la cabeza.

— Yo no necesito pañales. Necesito otra cosa…Y con urgencia.

— Quise decir que el bebe precisa de pañales. Nessie, ¿me entiendes? Sé que tú no los necesitas.

— Observadora... Si continuas alisando mi pecho de esa manera, vas a terminar descubriendo lo que necesito.

Rosalie dio un salto hacia atrás como si se hubiese llevado un choque eléctrico.

—NO fue mi intención... Fue un accidente.

— Dejame ver. me confundiste con Will-William.

¿Como pudo exponerse de esa manera tan tonta? Sabía cómo era ese hombre. Conocía los peligros que Emmett personificaba. Y aún asi dejaba que el la tocase.

—no pasará otra vez— garantizo.

—¿Qué cosa? Confundirme con Will-William o acariciar mi pecho?

— Nunca más volveré a tocarte — ella aclaro, odiándolo por hacerla pasar una situación tan incómoda. — Y estoy completamente consciente de que tú no eres Will... William.

Emmett sonrió.

— no consigues ni pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear, ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de relación es esa?

— William. William. William. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? — Rosalie respiro profundo, intentando contener la rabia. Irguiendo el mentón como si quisiese desafiarlo a decir algo mas, ella disparo: — Podemos volver al tema de los pañales?

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que el iba a insistir. En los últimos meses, Emmett había pasado a preocuparse excesivamente por su relación con el ficticio William. Podía decir, por su postura tensa, que pretendía persistir en el asunto personal, y ella haría cualquier cosa para escapar de eso.

—Fue un día estresante— ella dijo. — Estamos preocupados.

— Y no queremos decir nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir luego. ¿Es eso lo que estas sugiriendo?

— Exactamente.

— En ese caso — el suspiro, tomando Nessie nos brazos — vamos cuidar de este asunto de pañales. Ven conmigo.

Rosalie lo siguió hasta el elevador.

— ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunto intrigada.

— a la oficina de correos.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer allá?

—Espera y veras. Pero prepárate para una sorpresa.

— no me puedo contener.

—Inténtalo— el respondió, imitando su tono irónico.

En la oficina de correo, todos pararon de trabajar al verlos entrar, pero Emm ni noto la tensión súbita. En silencio, se aproximo a una de las mesas y deposito su preciosa carga en el canasto de una balanza postal..

— Cinco quilos y ochocientos gramos — Él anuncio con orgullo y satisfacción. — Puedes pedir los pañales, Rosalie.

— Admito que estoy impresionada— ella sonrió.

—Todavía no. Pero, con el tiempo, prometo impresionarte de verdad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— El tiempo lo dirá.

Sin saber que decir, Rose encogió los hombros y se aproximo al interno más próximo para hablar con Aro y pedir los pañales. Luego volvieron a la oficina de la presidencia. Treinta minutos más tarde, tenían en las manos un completo surtido de mamaderas, pañales y latas de leche. Y quince minutos después de eso, Rosalie se sentó en el sofá para alimentar a la dulce y perfumada Nessie. Exhausta, se quito los zapatos y apoyo los pies en la silla más cercana.

—¿cómoda? — Emm pregunto.

— Mucho.

— genial. Relájate, mientras intento limpiar un poco este caos. — el suspiro, aproximándose a la mesa cubierta por papeles…

—es una excelente idea. ¿Sabes algo?

—¿qué?

— Por más agotador que sea el papel de madre, descubrí que no existe nada más gratificante que tener una criaturita como esta en los brazos — bostezo.

— Hummm... Creo que soy capaz de pensar en una o dos cosas muy gratificantes, también.

— ¿ah si?

Tal vez ser abrazada por un hombre atrayente y protector. Pero no admitiría tal pensamiento. No delante de Él. Apenas imaginar una situación como esa ya era peligroso.

Entretanto... Cansada demás para imponer algún control sobre sus propios pensamientos, dejo su imaginación volar libre. Imágenes lindas, deliciosas y absolutamente posibles llenaron su mente, y con una sonrisa discreta y satisfecha, se durmió.

— Rosalie, despierta.

— Ah, no...

— Despierta. Es hora de irnos a casa.

— ¿a casa? — Ella repitió soñolienta. En seguida se refregó los ojos e irguió el cuerpo, mirando alrededor con aire asustado. — ¡El bebe! Me dormí…

— Nessie está bien. Yo la tome en el momento en que te quedaste dormida.

—¿Qué hora es?

— las Seis.

— ¡las Seis! Edward ¿volvió?

— No.

— ¿Y Bella?

—tampoco.

Rosalie acomodo sus cabellos y estiro la falda sobre las rodillas. Su disfraz se estaba desmoronando, y los planes de Carlisle también lo harían, si no tomase cuidado. ¿ Emm habrá notado alguna cosa? Busco la respuesta en sus ojos y, reaccionando a la observación atenta, él levanto una ceja.

— Debe haber ocurrido alguna cosa— ella comento. — A nadie le lleva tanto tiempo ir al aeropuerto y volver. Ya deberían estar aquí.

— Ellos tenían mucho que conversar. Edward sabe que Nessie está segura con nosotros. Apuesto que luego tendremos noticias de ambos.

En ese momento el teléfono privado sono y, reconociendo el sonido que era utilizado exclusivamente por la familia, Rosalie suspiro.

— Gracias a Dios!

Emmett atendió inmediatamente.

— ¿Edward? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? — El oyó por algunos instantes y después hablo con un acento indescifrable. Por el tono furioso, era evidente que las cosas no estaban aconteciendo según su previsión. —quiero que me mantengas informado, ¿entendiste? Llama nuevamente mañana, o tendré que hablar con papá sobre esto. — y golpeo el teléfono.

La noche cayó y apenas la lámpara de mesa iluminaba el ambiente.

Emm se acerco a la ventana y observo la ciudad sobre la lluvia fina.

— ¿Buenas noticias? — Rosalie ironizo.

— Edward perdió a Bella en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Y cuando planea venir a buscar a su hija?

— No vendrá esta noche — se volvió para mirarla. — Y tampoco mañana.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

— Significa que estamos amarrados a este bebe por más tiempo del que yo imaginaba. Edward llamo del avión. El está siguiendo a Bella hasta a Italia.

Nessie refunfuño en la cuna improvisada y Rosalie fue a tomarla, recordando que había prometido quedarse hasta que Edward o Bella regresaran.

Oh, Dios! ¿En qué tipo de confusión se había metido?

**-------------------------------------------**

— Rosalie, la puerta. Rápido!

— Si dejas de tapar la luz, podre abrirla mas rápido.

Para un edificio tan lujoso, los corredores eran bien oscuros.

— Rosalie, si no te apresuras, voy a terminar tirando la espinaca y el zapallo.

Rosalie continúo peleando con la cerradura de la puerta.

— Yo te dije que no necesitabas comprar espinaca y zapallo. Bebes con la edad de Nessie no comen esas cosas. Ellos toman leche, solo eso.

— Quiero estar preparado por cualquier eventualidad.

— ¿Qué tipo de eventualidad? — Ella se irrito, olvidando la cerradura para acomodar el bebe en sus brazos. — Por favor, Emm! Estoy exhausta, y ya deberíamos haber hecho a la nena dormir.

— Entonces es mejor abrir la puerta de una vez, o... — El fondo de una de las bolsas se rasgo y parte de la mercadería se esparció por el corredor.

Emm refunfuño una grosería.

— ¿esa es manera de hablar delante de un bebe inocente?

— Esa es la manera en que hablo delante de quien quiera que sea cuando el equivalente a quince quilos de potes de comida para bebe caen sobre mi pie!

—yo dije...

— ya se, ya se! dijiste que no necesitábamos de comida para la bebe, Y yo dije que quiero estar preparado. No sé por cuanto tiempo tendremos que cuidar de Nessie.

— Ella solo estará lista para comer esas cosas dentro de cuatro o cinco meses! ¿Pretendes mantenerla escondida por todo ese tiempo? Apuesto que la policía tendrá una o dos cosas que decir al respecto.

Una puerta se abrió del otro lado del corredor.

— ¿Sr. Cullen? ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién está diciendo palabrotas?

— Sra. Stanley — Emm sonrió, colocándose frente a los potes de comida para niños esparcidos por el piso. — ¿La despertamos? Lo siento mucho.

—¿ Eso es un bebe?

— ¿dónde? — él miro alrededor. — Ah, eso, si, es un bebe.

—y ¿de quién es?

— ¿De quién...?

— Si, Sr. Cullen. ¿De quién es el bebe?

— Ah, es de mi hermano. Ella es mi sobrina, y vamos a cuidar de ella por un tiempo.

— Si, solo estamos cuidando de la bebe — Rosalie interfirió.

La Sra. Stanley los observaba a ambos antes de dirigirse a Emmett con aire desconfiado.

— Está tramando alguna cosa, Sr. Cullen, y tengo la impresión de que no es nada bueno. — y golpeo la puerta. Emm suspiro irritado.

— Óptimo! Maravilloso! Abre esa maldita puerta, antes de que el edificio entero venga a ver que lo que está ocurriendo.

— Ten — ella indico, colocando al bebe en sus brazos antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la tarea de vencer la cerradura.

Esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que segundos más tarde entraron en el apartamento. Después de encender las luces, Rosalie tomo en sus brazos a la bebe y Emm recogió parte de la mercadoría esparcida en el corredor, pateando los frascos de alimento dentro de la sala.

Dejaste la mitad de los potes afuera — Rosalie reprocho al verlo cerrar la puerta.

¿ Y qué ? Dijiste que no los necesitaríamos tan pronto. ¿Porque la prisa? Iré a buscarlos mas tarde. ¿Algún problema?

— No, ninguno. Pero a la Sra. Stanley puede no agradarle la idea..

— Deja a la Sra. Stanley conmigo — el respondió, dejando los paquetes en el suelo.

— ¿Pretendes envolverla con tu encanto, como lo haces con todas las mujeres? O debo usar el término correcto…... Mentir?

Emm la observo por algunos instantes y se volvió a la pila de compras, de donde retiro la cuna portátil. Dos minutos después Nessie ya estaba acomodada dentro de ella.

— Para su información, Srta. Hale, yo jamás miento.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de la historia que le dijiste a la policía?

— Una futura verdad. Estamos realmente cuidando de mi sobrina, y Edward y Bella realmente vendrán a buscarla. Y la verdad es que ellos se casaran pronto, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¿Y respecto a nuestro supuesto noviazgo?

— Vamos a reservar ese asunto para una futura discusión. No me enorgullezco de lo que hice hoy, pero fue necesario. Odio mentir, odio a los mentirosos…Y por eso nos entendemos tan bien, Rosalie.

Un rubor intenso tiño su rostro y ella rogo para que lo tomase como una señal de timidez, y no de culpa. Porque, si algún día descubriese su conspiración con Carlisle, Emm se enfurecería. Eso cambiaria todo entre ellos, y por primera vez percibiría cuanto odiaría ese cambio.

— Emm...

— Y en cuanto envolver a las mujeres — el interrumpió — es evidente que soy encantador. ya te dije que adoro a todas las mujeres, y ella perciben ese sentimiento. Por eso se dejan envolver. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— Na... Nada — ella respondió, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Emmett acorto la distancia entre ellos en un segundo.

— Si no fueses tan fría y distante, también habría conseguido envolverte con mi encanto. Solo eso y otro detalle lograron contenerme durante estos once meses.

— Que... Otro detalle es ese?

— tu noviazgo. ¿Y sabes por qué?

— No — ella susurro.

— Porque no acostumbro invadir el territorio ajeno — el sonrió, aproximándose un paso más. — O mejor dicho, no acostumbraba… hasta ahora.

— No! — Ella se asusto, y extendió los brazos para mantenerlo distante. — Solo lo dices para…

— ¿para qué?

Para enloquecerme. Para probar mis límites. Pensó Rosalie seriamente, pero decidió conservar esos pensamientos para ella misma.

— Para... molestarme. Pero sé que no es verdad. Si yo fuese bonita como las otras mujeres que conoces…

— Todas las mujeres son lindas. Incluso las que se esconden atrás de cosas como esta. — quito sus lentes.

— Emm, los necesito! — Ella se inquieto, intentando recuperarlos. Mas él ya los había aventado hacia el sofá.

— ¿los necesitas? — Pregunto con ironía.

Estaría desconfiado de alguna cosa? Sabría que los anteojos de lentes más oscuras eran parte de un disfraz? No se atrevía a mentir. No cuando el la observaba con tanta atención. No cuando se sentía tan vulnerable, privada de las defensas que había mantenido son tanto esfuerzo.

— Emm, para con esto! — Exigió, intentando obligarlo a soltarla. Pero el la aseguraba con garras de fierro.

— lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? — indico, usando una de sus manos para remover la coleta que prendía sus cabellos. — Por que una mujer bonita como tu...

— No hagas eso!

—... Esconde la luz propia atrás de toda esta parafernalia? Y que te estés escondiendo, no es de mi agrado, ¿Es acaso culpa de ese Will-William?

— Emm, por favor...

— Eres sorprendente , querida — el murmuro, con la boca muy cerca de la de ella. — Y esta vez que Will-William se vaya al infierno.

**

* * *

****(Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol)**

**_Rosaliehaledecullen(traductora):_**

_Con tanta tarea, estudios y todas esas cosas no había podido actualizar, enserio lo siento mucho…_

_Aunque me dejo muy triste el darme cuenta de que solo dejaron 3 reviews! Yo que me esfuerzo tanto por traducirla…_

_A las que dejaron reviews muchísimas gracias por pasar, me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia…_

_Y no olviden pueden hacer cualquier pregunta, con respecto a la historia, que yo y la autora estaríamos felices de responderles…_

_Besos!!, las amo!_


	5. 1 Stp Klosr

**CAPÍTULO IV - 1 STP KLOSR**

La gran Mentira.

Día 337, 23 horas e 29 minutos...

Emm no intento besarla, como esperaba. En vez de eso, enterró los dedos en sus cabellos y la encaro con una mescla de pasión y deseo.

No debía dejar que eso ocurriera. Debería resistirse, luchar, librarse de las manos de Emm... ¡Era una mujer supuestamente comprometida! No podía permitir que Emmett creyera que se dejaría seducir por otro hombre que no fuera el novio.

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, el depósito un beso rápido y suave en sus labios.

— Olvida a William. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Esto es entre nosotros dos, algo que despierta nuestra curiosidad hace mucho tiempo.

— No...

— ¿No? ¿Nunca pensaste como seria estar en mis brazos?

— Nunca.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en comparar mis besos con los de William?

— Estoy completamente satisfecha con mi novio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

— Porque tengo frio.

— Pero tu piel está caliente. Y suave. Y tu rostro... — el sonrió, tocando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. — Está colorado de deseo.

— Eso no es deseo. Es maquillaje.

— Ningún cosmético es capaz de hacer eso. Y respecto a los ojos .Nunca vi un tono de azul tan lindo. Y están brillando, traicionando tus palabras.

— No están brillando. El problema es que no veo bien sin mis anteojos y...

El rió.

— Tú, Rosalie Hale, estás muy inclinada a las pequeñas mentiritas. Vas a tener que parar con eso...y yo sé cómo hacerte parar.

Sabía lo que él pretendía. Iba a besarla, y cuando los labios tocasen los suyos, no tendría más fuerzas para resistir.

— Emm, no — imploro, intentando evitar lo inevitable. — Te vas a arrepentir. Los dos lo haremos.

— Tal vez estés en lo correcto. Pero al menos tendremos algo digno de nuestro arrepentimiento— Y la besó.

Fue mágico. Rosalie sentía la sangre corriendo por las venas a una velocidad espantosa y el corazón disparado, entonando una melodía envolvente.

Sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda, y una de ellas se detuvo en su cintura para atraerla más cerca. Encajaban perfectamente y, incapaz de contener el impulso, Rosalie lo abrazo y correspondió el beso.

Bastante era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en los brazos de un hombre. Aun así, todavía recordaba cómo podían llegar a ser maravillosas las sensaciones provocadas por un toque delicado, por una caricia sensual. Pero, lo que ahora sentía era diferente, y esa diferencia la perturbaba...

Era una combinación de perfección y peligro, de realización y de ruina, de seguridad y vulnerabilidad. Peor, era una tentación en la cual no podía caer.

Como si presintiese su alarma, Nessie comenzó a llorar. Aprovechando la interrupción como si ella fuese la salación para todos los males, Rosalie lo aparto y se aproximo de la cunita portátil. Con la bebe en los brazos, se acerco a la ventana y se mantuvo de espaldas a Emmett.

Alcanzaba a ver su imagen reflejada en el vidrio. Con sus puños cerrados, el rostro contraído, la respiración impaciente...Entonces, no fue la única afectada.

La afirmación no le trajo alivio. Por el contrario, solo alimento su intranquilidad. El camino que atravesaban llevaba al desastre, y tenía mucho a perder para seguirlo a ciegas. Tenía que ponerle un punto final a esto de una vez por todas.

— Voy a cambiar a Nessie antes de irme a casa — Dijo con voz controlada.

— Puedes cambiar los pañales del bebe, pero no te vas a ningún lugar, Ni esta noche, ni mañana.

— Tu podrás cuidar de ella solo. Volveré mañana temprano y...

— Ya dije que no. Prometiste quedarte hasta que Edward o Bella retornasen, y pretendo cobrarte la palabra.

— Emm, esto no está bien. No es...

— ¿apropiado? — El rio con sarcasmo. — ¿Crees que me preocupan esas boberías? Solo me preocupo de la bebe que estas sosteniendo, con lo que es mejor para la niña. Y lo que yo sé sobre bebes puede ser resumido a una única palabra. Nada.

—Yo no sé mucho más que tu. Además, hoy aprendiste lo esencial. Sabes cómo cambiarla, alimentarla, y es evidente que puedes sobrevivir una noche sin mi ayuda.

— Tal vez, mas... ¿por qué? Quiero que te quedes aquí, a mi lado, ayudando en todas las decisiones.

— Contrata una niñera.

—Es muy arriesgado. No quiero que la policía vuelva a meter sus narices en este asunto. Es solo por uno o dos días, Rosalie! Luego Edward y Bella vendrán a buscar al bebe, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Rosalie aniño a la bebe en los brazos. Nunca más las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Su vida había sido alterada de manera irreversible, y la única cosa que podía hacer era esperar y rogar para que todo acabase bien.

Esperaba que Edward y Bella regresaran, que Nessie fuese feliz con sus padres, que Emm no insistiese en aproximarse, y que Carlisle jamás supiese sobre su desliz. Mas por encima de todo, esperaba poder escapar con el corazón intacto. Sabía que Emmett no estaba interesado en compromisos amorosos y, además tenía una promesa que cumplir y un sueño a realizar. No permitiría que nadie la desvié de ese objetivo.

— No intentare tocarte nuevamente esta noche. — Emmett ofreció. — Prometo que estarás segura en mi casa.

¿Segura? Increíble. Pero no tenía elección. Si no había sido capaz de abandonar el bebe anteriormente, definitivamente no podría dejarlo ahora. Consiguió mantenerse alejada de Emm durante once meses, y podría soportar algunas semanas más sin ceder a la tentación.

— Está bien — suspiro resignada.

— Puedes dormir con una de mis camisas. Y también tengo una bata extra y un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Son solo dos cuartos, pero los dos tienen baño propio. ¿Prefieres quedarte con Nessie esta noche, o quieres que yo la lleve a mi cuarto?

—Yo me quedo con ella.

— Está bien. ¿No quieres que me quede con ella un rato, mientras te das una ducha?

— Es una estupenda idea.

Minutos más tarde Rosalie se situaba debajo del agua cálida y estimulante que parecía capaz de lavar todas las tensiones del día.

Flexionando los hombros, cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por la sensación de alivio y comodidad, y fue con pesar que finalmente cerró el grifo de la ducha y volvió a la habitación. Emmett había dejado la bata y una camisa de seda sobre la cama.

Vestida, cepillo sus cabellos mojados y noto los leves reflejos dorados bajo el tono castaño. Tendría que comprar otro frasco de tintura para reforzar la tonalidad.

— ¿Estas vestida? — Emmett pregunto del lado de fuera.

— Si, puedes entrar.

—ya cambie los pañales de Nessie y le di la mamadera— él comunico. — ¿Puedes quedarte con ella mientras voy a buscar la cuna portátil?

En poco tiempo la acomodo. Rosalie se quedo parada en medio del cuarto, perturbada bajo la mirada intensa que parecía desnudarla. Tenia absoluta certeza de que su disfraz se desmoronaba a cada segundo. Después de aquel beso, Emm claramente sabía que usaba ropas varios números mayores que el suyo, y ahora que estaba cubierta apenas por una camisa y una bata, lo habría confirmado.

— ¿necesitas alguna otra cosa? — El pregunto.

— No, gracias.

— Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

— Ah, Rosalie...

— ¿Si?

— Note que conseguiste arreglarte sin aquellos anteojos. Tal vez haya sido un caso de cura milagrosa...

La puerta se cerró atrás de Emmett, y Rose emitió un gemido ahogado, Y ahora ¿que haría? Tal vez sería mejor desistir de las mentiras y salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Después de inspeccionar al bebe, se recostó y apago la lámpara en el. La luna iluminaba el techo, ella cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza, estudiando los reflejos. Ahí estaba ella, pasando la noche en el apartamento de Emmett. Si algún día Carlisle lo descubriese, sufriría un ataque cardiaco.

Tendrá que tomar precauciones, para que el jamás se entere. Más importante aún, tendrá que impedir que Emm descubra que jamás estuvo comprometida, o estaría en problemas. Y no solo por haberle mentido. Aquel beso había sido un engaño. Un gran engaño. Un engaño que no pretendía repetir.

_Solo cuatro semanas más..._

De repente, El corto periodo parecía una eternidad.

Un ruido un eco en algún lugar del departamento hizo a Rosalie abrir los ojos. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, y no había dormido casi nada. La culpa era de él. ¿Por qué alguien viviría en un lugar tan ruidoso? Nessie se revolvía en su cuna con cada ruido, gimiendo y obligando a Rose a levantarse para verificar si la cubierta estaba bien acomodada.

Como ahora. Descubierta, la pequeña agitaba los brazos y las piernas, en señal de incomodidad.

Soñolienta, Rosalie la tomo en brazos y salió del cuarto en busca de pañales y mamaderas. Encontrándolas en medio de la sala, y descubrió con alivio que Emmett había dejado varias mamaderas preparas en el refrigerador.

Un minuto en el microondas fue suficiente para calentar la leche a la temperatura perfecta.

En la sala, Rosalie atrajo una silla hacia la ventana y se acomodo, acurrucando a la pequeña en los brazos. La ciudad brillaba, poco ajetreada, a esas alturas de la madrugada.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo e inundaba la sala con su luz plateada. Rosalie observo a Nessie espantándose con la intensidad de los sentimientos que comenzaba a nutrir por esa niña en menos de veinticuatro horas. Hasta podía imaginarse cuidando de un hijo... podía imaginarse al padre, también.

Solo había un problema. Quería un hombre que la amase con exclusividad, que la escogiese de entre todas las mujeres y nunca más mirase hacia el lado. Y ese hombre no podría ser Emm, concluyo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

--¿Está todo bien?

No lo vio aproximarse, y ahora mantenía la cabeza gacha para impedir que el viese las lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Si, todo está bien. Nessie despertó mojada y con hambre.

—Suponía que sucedería algo así — el sonrió. — pareces cansada, ¿quieres que yo cuide de ella por el resto de la noche?

— No, yo... estoy bien.

—Pues, te ves exhausta— el insistió, masajeando sus hombros para ayudarla a relajar. —Cálmate, Rosalie. Todo va a estar bien, Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Y si ella no regresa? ¿Y si ella abandona a la bebe?

— Entonces Edward cuidará de su hija, y encontraremos una solución al problema. Esta pequeña es una Cullen, y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla.

— Tu familia tiene suerte de contar con alguien como tú.

— Tu prometido también es un hombre de suerte. Pocas mujeres habrían hecho lo que hiciste el día de hoy.

— ¿acaso tenia elección? — Ella sonrió, en un intento de amenizar la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

Él no devolvió la sonrisa.

— tú sabes que si — respondió. — Pudiste haberte negado a ayudar. Pudiste haberme dado la espalda e ignorado el problema, que a final de cuentas, no es tuyo. Pero te quedaste a mi lado, y eso significa mucho para mí.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, intentando disolver de la mente las imágenes peligrosas que la atormentaban. Era tarde, estaba cansada, y él la atraía como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca.

— Emm, ve a dormir — sugirió.

Mas permaneció donde estaba, con los ojos iluminados por un brillo impresionante.

¿Tienes idea de lo linda que te ves sentada a la luz de la luna, abrazando a ese bebe? Tus cabellos brillando como si tuviesen reflejos dorados.

—Es impresión tuya, nada mas— contesto rápido. — Vete a dormir, por favor. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

— Prometí que no te tocaría nuevamente ayer en la noche, pero no dije nada acerca de esta madrugada. Y por si no lo has notado, estamos viviendo un nuevo día. Tampoco prometí que no me sentaría contigo para apreciar la luna, que no conversaríamos o que no me quedaría para verte cuidar de Nessie como si fuese tuya.

Cada palabra la seducía. Rosalie desvió la mirada de la de él, intentando escapar de la tentación.

—Te olvidas de mi novio.

— No, no lo he hecho. Pero me gustaría que lo olvidaras, al menos por unos minutos. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, yo no te convencería a usar esa ropa ridícula y a mantener el cabello preso. Eres linda, Rosalie, y esconder esa belleza es un pecado.

Nessie vacio la mamadera y Rosalie la dejo a un lado. El corto momento la ayudo a recomponer sus defensas.

— Emm, soy tu secretaria —dijo con voz firme. — Soy novia de otro hombre y pretendo casarme con él. Tú me pediste ayuda y yo te estoy ayudando. No hagas esto más difícil de lo necesario, ¿sí? No estoy interesada en mantener una... relación con mi jefe. Ya tengo a William. — Afortunadamente consiguió pronunciar el nombre sin tartamudear. — El es todo lo que deseo.

Lentamente, Emmett se volteo y salió de la sala sin decir nada. Por un instante, Rosalie pensó en seguirlo y confesar la verdad, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de envolverse con ese hombre. No si quería tener su propio negocio...y salir de esto con su corazón intacto.

Pero Rosalie no quería preocuparse con eso por el momento. Estaba muy cansada para tomar una decisión.

¡Levántate!

Rosalie gimió y coloco el brazo sobre los ojos. Emmett rió.

—traje café.

— ¿Café? — ella pregunto con voz débil.

— Una taza para ahora y un termo lleno esperando en la cocina.

Ella se levanto y miro hacia la cuna. Vacía!

— ¿Donde está Nessie?

— En la sala, sobre un cobertor extendido en el piso — el respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Trata de apurarte. Tenemos un día agitado por frente.

— No tengo ropa limpia para vestir.

— pasaremos por tu apartamento camino a las tiendas. Podrás cambiarte de ropa y preparar una pequeña maleta para los próximos días.

— ¿Próximos días?

— Si, algunos. Edward telefoneo — dijo él y salió sin esperar por las inevitables preguntas.

Con la ayuda del café fuerte y aromático, Rose se preparo en diez minutos. Después de localizar los anteojos en el sofá y colocárselos, recogió los sujetadores de cabello esparcidos en la alfombra y los guardo en el bolso. Y en seguida fue a encontrarse con Emmett en la cocina.

¿Podrías explicarme la historia? — Pidió, sirviéndose una taza más de café. — Lo que dijo Edward

— El no consiguió encontrar a Bella en Italia. La madre está siendo atendida por un especialista en Suiza, ella fue para allá y Edward la siguió.

— ¿Le hablaste de la policía? ¿Dijiste que no sabemos cómo cuidar de un bebe? ¿Cuándo pretende volver?

- Dije todo lo que debía decir, y el pretende regresar lo más pronto posible. Sé que estas harta con todo esto, yo también lo estoy, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Por lo tanto, vamos a tener que mantener la calma, ¿está bien?

Ok. Hasta que la policía aparezca, o peor aún, Carlisle. Rosalie intento mantener la calma. Gritar y lloriquear no resolvería nada.

— ¿tienes algún plan de acción? — Pregunto, entre la irritación y la resignación.

— Primero iremos a tu apartamento. Después compraremos algunas cosas para Nessie. Llame a la oficina y retrase todos los compromisos por algunos días. Mientras... ¿Quieres cereal, o prefieres huevos revueltos?

— Cereal.

Después del desayuno, comenzaron los preparativos del paseo.

Pañales, toallas humedecidas, talco, ropas, más pañales...

— Olvidaste las mamaderas — Emm apunto. — Y es mejor llevar un tarro de leche, también.

— Entonces dame otro bolso, porque este está lleno.

— ¿Que tal una bolsa térmica para las mamaderas?

— Otra cosa más para cargar. ¿Y cómo vamos a calentar las mamaderas? — ella se irrito.

—En un microondas, claro.

— Un microondas. ¿Pretendes llevarlo, también? — Dijo Rosalie irónica.

—Claro que no— el sonrió paciente. — Todo el mundo tiene un microondas. Solo tendremos que preguntar para usar el que esté más cerca. Vamos, Rosalie. Se está haciendo tarde, y no tenemos todo el día.

— ¿No estás olvidando algo? — ella pregunto al verlo dirigirse hasta la puerta cargando las bolsas.

— Creo que no. Bolsa de pañales, bolso térmico, chaqueta, mudador y una bolsa para los pañales sucios. Está todo aquí.

— Todo, menos la bebe. Ve pidiendo el elevador mientras yo voy por Ness.

Treinta minutos más tarde, cruzaban la bahía de la ciudad y estacionaban frente al edificio en que Rose vivía. La distancia que la separaba del centro de la ciudad no era tan grande.

— No voy a demorar — ella aviso, preparándose para bajar del coche.

Pero Emmett ya estaba sacando al bebe de la silla para niños, señal de que pretendía acompañarla.

— Nessie quiere conocer tu departamento— el rio. — Y yo quiero asegurarme de que no lleves ninguna de las ropas de William.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De aquellas ropas tres tamaños mayores y tres décadas atrasadas.

Sin otra alternativa, Rosalie lo condujo hasta el piso que rentaba.

-Siéntete en casa— convido con ironía. — Vuelvo enseguida.

Una vez en su cuarto, ella saco un pequeño bolso del armario y comenzó a separar lo que consideraba esencial. Dos minutos después Emmett y Nessie aparecieron en la puerta.

Y en una de las manos de él estaba el premio que había ganado en el concurso de jóvenes empresarios.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? — El pidió con tono frio.

**

* * *

**

(\NA: 1 Stp Klosr - Linkin Park)

_Hola!!_

_La historia demoro, lo se, pero no me maten!! Lo siento muchísimo enserio…detesto demorar en postear._

_Dejen reviews por favor._


	6. Play with me

**CAPÍTULO V - PLAY WITH ME(juega conmigo)**

La gran mentira.

Día 338 y el disfraz de Rosalie se está desmoronando...

Rosalie tomo el premio en manos de Emmett y lo coloco sobre la repisa.

—Tú sabes lo que es _eso_.

— Si, lo sé. La pregunta es, ¿que se supone que estás haciendo tú con el?

Volviéndose a la ropa, ella doblo una blusa y la coloco en el bolso.

— Creo que eso también es obvio. Yo lo gané.

— En el concurso del año pasado?

— ¿Por qué las preguntas, Emm? Gane el tercer lugar en el concurso del último año, y conocí a Carlisle gracias a eso.

—y..?

— El gusto mucho de mí y me recomendó para el puesto de tu secretaria, pensé que lo sabias.

— No, yo no sabía. ¿Por qué aceptaste el empleo?

— Esto es ridículo. Acepte el empleo por la misma razón que lleva a millones de personas a aceptar tantos otros empleos. Necesito ganar dinero.

— Si, pero los participantes de ese concurso están interesados en abrir sus propios negocios, no en trabajar para otras personas.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Emm?

— ¿Estás interesada en abrir tu propio negocio?

— Si, lo estoy, lo haré... Algún día. Por el momento, trabajar para ti puede ser una gran experiencia.

—y… ¿lo ha sido?

— Si, ha sido muy buena — ella concordó, sin desviar los ojos del bolso y la ropa.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio quieres abrir?

— Una tienda de juguetes especializada en bebes. Todo los juguetes serian únicos, seguros y educativos, confeccionados por artistas locales.

Emmett miro a Nessie con una sonrisa boba en los labios:

— Parece que escogimos a la mujer correcta para ayudarnos, princesa.

En seguida él se aproximo, le entrego el bebe y comenzó a revisar el contenido del bolso.

—¡¿Emm, para con eso! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte entre mis cosas!

— Solo quiero estar seguro de que escogiste cosas prácticas — y retiro un conjunto de falda y blusa. — Y estoy viendo que no.

— ¡Detente! ¡Sabes muy bien que todas mis ropas son prácticas!

— Si, para la oficina. Pero para cuidar de un bebe...

— Emm, vamos a ver si me entiendes... Si quitas una prenda mas de ese bolso, juro que te mato!

— Ya que estamos desechando las prendas que no son prácticas, vamos a eliminar las feas, también— el aviso, ignorando su amenaza y vaciando el pequeño bolso. — No te deprimes usando esas cosas?

— No— Por lo menos no con frecuencia, mas él no necesitaba saber eso. La recompensa prometida por Carlisle era más que satisfactoria. — ¿Y qué diferencia hace que sean feas? No son tuyas. – respondió ella imponente.

— Sé que no, pero tengo que verlas. Y Nessie también. No quiero que pases días y noches cerca de mi sobrina demostrando tamaño mal gusto. Eso acabara por pervertirla. Francamente, ya me siento contaminado. – Emmett no perdía su sentido del humor por nada del mundo.

— ¡No seas ridículo!

— ¿Quieres apostar? Esto es tan contagioso que ya comencé a creer que el marrón es bonito. Por lo menos en ti — se aproximo al armario.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¡Sal de ahí!

— ¿Qué es esto? — Él se espanto, mostrando un vestido verde. — Ah, mucho mejor. ¿Reservas estas cosas para cuando William esta aquí? ¿O para cuando el no está cerca? – Emm tenía una mirada sugestiva que alternaba de Rose al vestido.

— William adora ese vestido! — Ella protesto. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Esta locura está se yendo demasiado lejos.

— Apuesto que si. Por eso te obliga a andar por ahí vestida como un saco de patatas la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa relación es bastante singular, no?

— Mi relación con Will... William no es de tu incumbencia.

— Aún no. Pero con el tiempo...

Rosalie parpadeo alarmada. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con eso? ¿Acaso pretendía un enfrentamiento con el novio ficticio? Esta historia se complicaba a cada minuto.

Revolviendo lo que Rosalie llamaba de ropas de ocio, el encontró pantalones ajustados, suéteres suaves y varias prendas de "buen gusto". Después de un momento de considerarlo, Emmett decidió agregar a la pila de ropa un vestido de seba blanca, que no tenia nada de práctico.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Ella quiso saber.

— Solo por precaución.

— ¿Terminaste?

— No. ¿Dónde están tus cosméticos? —dijo aproximándose al armario. — Ya los encontré!

— ¡Yo puedo ocuparme de eso, Emm!

— No te preocupes — él sonrió, examinando todos los frascos y tubos que encontraba en su camino. — Los colores son interesantes, pero ninguno de ellos combina contigo. Excepto... ah aquí vamos de nuevo — él aviso, escogiendo un conjunto de sombras, labial, rímel, mascara y otros cosméticos de una caja cerrada. — Después de todo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Rosalie?

— No se dé que estás hablando — mintió, acomodando los anteojos sobre la nariz.

— Ah, no? Dos guarda ropas separados, dos conjuntos completos de diferentes maquillajes... ¿no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

— No tengo que darte explicaciones.

— Aún no. Esa es una situación temporaria, y te garanto que va a cambiar en el futuro. ¿fui claro? — Emmett pregunto con tono amenazador, acercándose hasta el punto en que su nariz estuvo casi tocando la de ella.

— Transparente.

— Óptimo — este respondió, guardando los cosméticos en el bolso y cerrándolo con un movimiento decidido — Solo para avisarte, estoy llevándome a la nueva Rosalie conmigo. Ya pase mucho tiempo con la otra en la oficina, y ella me da tedio. — sonrió abiertamente, agarrando el bolso, y tomando al bebe en sus brazos. — Y ahora, cámbiate de ropa y encuéntrame en el carro... próxima parada... Mundo dos Brinquedos.* - El brillo en los ojos de Emmett era tan grande como el de cualquier niño.

Rosalie no se atrevió a protestar. Sería inútil, y una discusión solo serviría para llevarlo a hacer preguntas aún más peligrosas. ¿Qué diría ella cuando él comenzase a exigir respuestas? La idea de revelar la verdad sobre su acuerdo con Carlisle la atemorizaba.

Todo había parecido muy simple e inofensivo cuando el patriarca de los Cullen le propuso el trato. Pero ahora... Emmett no reaccionaria bien si lo descubriese, y las posibilidades de que aquellos ocurriera eran cada vez mayores. Lo que tornaba el sueño de Baby Dream cada vez menos probable.

Sin perder tiempo, Rosalie se desprendió de las ropas sucias y tomo una ducha rápida. Después de algunos instantes de reflexión, decidió continuar usando las ropas largas que había comprado para mantener su personaje, una indicación de que necesitaba el camuflaje ahora más que nunca. El conjunto de falda y chaqueta de tonos grisáceos la hacía sentir mejor, más segura, y el peinado austero en la altura de la nuca, ayudo a esconder los reflejos dorados. Ya que todavía no había comprado mas tinturara, y no tenía ningún frasco extra escondido en el apartamento. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Emmett notar el verdadero color bajo la tonalidad falsa? Si es que no lo había notado ya.

Nuevamente protegida por el disfraz, fue a encontrarlo al carro. El encendió el motor y partió el carro sin decir absolutamente nada sobre su vestimenta.

Media hora más tarde entraban en la tienda de juguetes, un galpón inmenso y colorido lleno de movimiento y alegría.

— Dios mío! El sujeto que diseño esta tienda debe ser un completo loco! — Ella exclamo, asustada con la carrera de un montón de niños, entre las repisas de juguetes.

—Agradece que no estamos cerca de navidad. Esto se vuelve un manicomio!

— ¿ya has estado aquí antes?

— Claro que si, adoro este lugar. ¿Tú no?

— No. Y, si tengo suerte, nunca mas tendré que regresar.

— No seas aguafiestas. Yo hago mis compras navideñas aquí. Mis hermanos cuentan con ello.

—Tus hermanos ya son hombres bastante creciditos.

— Si, pero continúan siendo niños en el corazón, todos ellos — él sonrió. — Y adoran los juguetes— concluyó, agarrando un carrito. — Muy bien, ¡a trabajar!

Rosalie lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. Si no trataba de mantenerse cerca de él, podría pasar los siguientes cinco meses perdida en aquella selva de plástico!.

Él se detuvo en la sección de bebes.

— ¡Mira esto! ¡Son bolsas como las de los canguros!— Sonriendo, el rasgo el embalaje, retiro la bolsa arrojando la caja vacía al carrito. — Vamos a ver si funciona.

— Emm! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Van a arrestarte por robo, o desorden!

— robo es la palabra usada para describir el acto de salir de una tienda llevándonos una mercadería por la cual no pagamos, yo jamás haría algo así. El embalaje está en mi carrito para el que quiera ver, y tengo una excelente tarjeta de crédito en mi bolsillo.

—Pero...

— Relájate, Rosalie. Ellos ya me conocen. Ahora, ¿cómo funciona esta cosa?

— ¿Por qué no lees las instrucciones?— Ella sugirió irritada.

—Las instrucciones son para principiantes. — respondió Emm en el mismo tono.

— Nosotros somos principiantes — ella le recordó, la irritación era clara en sus expresiones. Rosalie agarro la caja del carrito. — Aquí dice que debes agarrar las dos alas superiores en tu cuello y las dos inferiores alrededor de tu cintura.

— ¡Ya sé eso! ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a saber cuáles son las inferiores y las superiores? Espera... Creo que lo logre — él sonrió, amarrando la bolsa al cuerpo y abriendo los brazos— Y entones, ¿qué piensas? ¿Nessie está preparada para el primer paseo?

— No — Rosalie respondió, mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisa.

— ¿No?

— Si la colocas en esa bolsa de la manera en que esta, vas a dejar caer a tu princesa de cabeza al piso.

Emmett examino la bolsa y constato que la abertura para la cabeza estaba hacia abajo, mientras las dos piernas estaban en la parte de encima.

— ¡Maldición! — Murmuro irritado.

Una vendedora se aproximo y sonrió, tirando sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás. La insignia la identificaba como Jess.

— vaya, vaya, Sr. Cullen. No nos venía a visitar hace meses! Puedo ayudarlo en alguna cosa?

Él señalo la bolsa e su pecho.

— ¿En qué me equivoque?

— Lo amarraste de cabeza para abajo — Rosalie se adelanto, claramente irritada con el comportamiento de la vendedora.

— Creo que lo amarro de cabeza para abajo — Jess sonrió, como si hubiese acabado de inventar la respuesta. Rosalie estaba a punto de perder la cabeza con la joven vendedora.

Rápida, la joven removió la bolsa del cuerpo de Emm y volvió a colocarla, esta vez correctamente.

Sin querer comprender o pensar en su reacción a la presencia de la sonriente joven, Rosalie se adelanto en el instante en que la vendedora retrocedió un paso. Colocar a Nessie en la bolsa y asegurarse de que el anillos brillaba justo delante de Jess era una tarea más que complicada, pero que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

— Perfecto — anuncio satisfecha después de algunos segundos, forzando una sonrisa en dirección a la mujer. — Nessie es la primera niña en la familia Cullen en...Cuántas generaciones, Emm?

— Muchas. — El tono de diversión de Emm era aún más claro en su rostro.

— Todos están encantados. Absolutamente todos. Verdad, Emm?

— Oh, sí, es verdad.

La joven observo de Emmett hacia Nessie, y de ella al anillo de Rosalie. Y en seguida suspiro.

— Que bueno. Bien, si necesitan algo más, pueden llamarme.

— Si, nosotros llamaremos— Rosalie respondió satisfecha de que la pobre joven no hubiese insistido.

— Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie — Emmett negó con la cabeza una vez que quedaron a solas, con los ojos iluminados por un brillo divertido. — ¿Qué sucedió con mi secretaria fría y distante?

— No sé de qué estás hablando— ella respondió, virándose para esconder el rubor que teñía su rostro. — Y ahora, ¿Cual es el próximo ítem de la lista?

—tú.

— ¿Que... ¡Que!?

El tomo su brazo con una de las manos y empujo el carrito con la otra.

— Toda buena madre, aunque sea temporaria, necesita de un carrito — rio. — ¿Pensaste que me estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de prioridad?

— Yo... no, ¡por supuesto que no! Sabía que estabas hablando sobre eso.

—Veo que aún no se te han agotado.

— ¿Agotado qué?

— Tu cuota de mentiritas. — Emmett uso un fuerte tono de sarcasmo en su frase.

Con eso, él se dirigió al centro de la sección, donde estaban los carritos para bebes, Después de experimentar decenas de modelos y probarlos en el equilibrio, comodidad y resistencia, señalo un carrito doble.

—deberíamos llevar uno de esos

— ¿Por qué? Solo tenemos un bebe — Rosalie apunto a la pequeña.

— Pero con todas esas cosas que ella necesita tener cerca, podríamos usar el otro asiento como una especie de depósito ambulante.

Pensándolo bien, la idea no era mala, pero Rosalie no quería asumir eso.

— Que piensas de ese de ahí? Puedes acomodar el segundo asiento y transformarlo en doble, o retirarlo y volverlo nuevamente individual.

— Perfecto — el concluyo, removiendo la caja correspondiente de la repisa y colocándola en el carrito. — Ahora, vamos a tratar con las cosas serias. ¡Juguetes! — La sonrisa que Emm exhibió fue la más hermosa que Rosalie hubiese visto jamás.

Cada vez le era más difícil resistirse a ese hombre.

Dos horas... Y tres carritos más tarde, Rosalie decidió que ya era hora de poner un punto final a toda esa locura.

— Esto es ridículo, Emm. La bebe no va a usar ni un decimo de todo lo que estas comprando. ¡Es un desperdicio!

— No empieces. Todo lo que Bella y la bebe no ocupen será donado a una de las instituciones de caridad. Relájate y diviértete. Gasta un poco de mi dinero. Mejor aún, gasta mucho, gasta mucho de mi dinero. Estoy adorando todo esto. ¿Tu?

— También, pero...

— Entonces, ni una palabra más. Estoy cansado de la Rosalie de la oficina, ella me da tedio — murmuro. —Mándala a casa y llama a la otra para que venga a jugar. —otra sonrisa arrebatadora. — Aquella que usa vestidos verdes, pantalones ajustados y suéteres suaves, y que tiene lindos ojos. Estoy loco por conocerla mejor.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, asustada. Todas las mentiras que creó estaban desmoronándose con tanta rapidez, y luego estaría completamente expuesta. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría entonces...

Felizmente, Nessie despertó de su siesta y finalizo la conversación, anunciando que era la hora de biberones y cambio de pañales.

— ¿Podrías pasarme la bolsa de pañales y mamaderas, Emm? — Rosalie pidió, retirando a la bebe de la bolsa. — Voy a cuidar de ella mientras tú usas tu tarjeta de crédito.

— Ya verifique, y hay un microondas en la cafetería de funcionarios. Ellos dijeron que podíamos usarlo para calentar la mamadera de Nessie. Te encuentro en cuanto termine de terminar de colocar las cosas en coche.

Rosalie observo los carritos llenos y rio.

— Ahora sé porque toda gran familia tiene aquellas camionetas inmensas.

— ¡camioneta! Sabía que estaba olvidando alguna cosa. Vamos a ver... Creo que vi una bien interesante en la sección de aeronaves.

— ¡Graciosito! — Ella rio, alejándose con Nessie en los brazos.

Para su sorpresa Emmett la encontró minutos más tarde. Los funcionarios se habían encargado de llevar los objetos menores hasta el carro, y entregarían el resto en su casa antes del final del dia. Cuando Rosalie termino de cuidar de Nessie, el automóvil estaba cargado y listo para partir. Dinero y encanto... ¿que no se puede conseguir con esa combinación?

Después de acomodar a Nessie en su silla, Rosalie se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y suspiro:

— Necesito volver al trabajo para poder descansar.

— Podrás descansar esta noche. Invite a mis hermanos a cenar, y tendrás un tiempo de descanso mientras ellos estén en casa, mimando a Nessie.

— ¿Ellos ya saben del bebe?

Emm encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento.

— Pensé en sorprenderlos. Así comprenderán mejor la importancia de conservar esta información en secreto hasta el retorno de Edward y Bella.

— ¿Y tus hermanos atienden tus llamados inmediatamente?

— Ellos ya descubrieron que solo tienden a ganar concordando conmigo.

— ¿Por que eres el mayor?

— Si, y porque soy el jefe de ellos en la empresa. El que sostiene y manejas los cabos...

— ¿El que determina el ritmo?

— Puedes usar cuantas metáforas quieras, pero el significado será siempre el mismo.

Una observación maravillosa. Si ella fuese inteligente, también intentaría recordar quien imponía el ritmo de acuerdo con el que ella danzaba... y quien mantenía las cuerdas de la marioneta e su sueño, Baby Dream.

---

— ¡Rosalie! ¡El timbre! ¿Puedes abrir, por favor? ¡Estoy terminando de mudar a Nessie!

Sonriendo, Rosalie abrió la puerta y se encontró con los cuatro hermanos de Emmett en el corredor.

— Diez dólares a que son buenas noticias.

— Quince a que son pésimas noticias.

—Vente a que el va a decir que esta de novio.

— ¿Emm? ¿Novio? Apuesto veinticinco dólares a que estas engañado.

La puerta al otro lado del corredor se abrió y la señora Stanley apareció en el marco.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién está apostando?

— Hola, Sra. Stanley — los cuatro respondieron en coro.

— No me vengan con sonrisas cínicas. Apostar es ilegal en este estado ¿sabían?

— Era solo un juego — Embry garantizo. — Estamos apenas intentando imaginar que es lo que pretende Emmett.

— Pueden estar seguro de que no es nada bueno — ella disparo. — Y ahora, dejen de hablar en voz alta en el corredor, o voy a llamar al sindico. — Finalizó, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Los caballeros no quieren entrar?

— Oh, hola, Rosalie — Embry saludó, aceptando la invitación.

— ¿Está pasando algo en especial?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Los gemelos, Peter y Jazz exclamaron en unisonó.

— Y esta no es aquella gorda, Rosalie de la oficina. — Seth percibió, pestañeando hacia ella con el buen humor de siempre. — ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

— Solo Nessie.

— ¿Nessie? — Seth se extraño. — ¿Y ella es bonita?

— Linda. Cabellos de bronce, cortos y brillantes, grandes ojos castaños, una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón de un hombre frio como el hielo y...

— ¿y? — Embry se interesó.

— Hoyuelos. ¡Y en todo el cuerpo! — Cuatro pares de ojos asombrados se calvaron en su rostro y, riendo, ella los guio hasta la sala de estar. — ¿Quieren beber alguna cosa? — continuo Rosalie con naturalidad.

— Vamos, Rosalie — Jazz imploró. — ¡habla de una vez! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No puedo decir nada más. La historia pertenece a Emm y...

— A Edward, para ser más exactos — Emm corrigió desde la puerta. La expresión de los cuatro hermanos Cullen era digna de una fotografía. Variando de la sorpresa al shock, todos observaban en el más absoluto de los silencios a la criatura encantadora en brazos del mayor de los hermanos. Embry fue el primero en recuperarse.

— Esa es Nessie, la de los hoyuelos en todo el cuerpo, supongo.

— ¿Ella es... tuya? — Seth preguntó incrédulo.

— Es hija de Edward — Emm explico. Jasper chasqueo los dedos.

— De Edward y... ¿Cuál era el nombre de ella? La estudiante extranjera por la que él estaba loco. ¡Bella! Si, ¿es eso? Apuesto a que sus padres se pusieron furiosos cuando supieron del pequeño incidente.

— ¿Conociste a Bella? — Rosalie se sorprendió.

— Solo la vi una vez, y muy rápido. Edward trato de llevársela antes de que yo la conquistase, o la mordiese, que se yo. Creo que no estaba muy sobrio ese dia. — Jazz parecía confuso con las propias palabras.

— ¿Que piensan de preparar la cena en lo que yo les cuento todos los detalles? — Emm sugirió.

Minutos más tarde, todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en la cocina, trabajando como una orquestra bien afinada. Rosalie observaba desde la puerta, admirada con el desempeño de la familia y con el cariño que todos demostraban con la sobrina. Nessie pasaba o cuando Jazz comentó:

— ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra querida Rosalie? ¿Pasó por una dieta relámpago?

— su prometido la obligaba a andar con una saco de patatas. No sé por qué Will-William insistía en esconderla bajo un disfraz, pero lo voy a descubrir — Emm prometió.

— ¿Un disfraz? — Seth preguntó, aproximándose a ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

— Exactamente. Y como hoy es una noche de conmemoración, y no necesitamos de ese tonto disfraz... Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Rosalie, mientras ordenamos la mesa. Ponte el vestido verde.

Por el tono de voz de Emmett y por el brillo determinado en sus ojos, Rosalie comprendió que lo que parecía un pedido era, en verdad una orden.

**

* * *

**

(/NA: Play With Me - Extreme)

RosalieHaledeCullen-traductora:

**- *Mundo dos Brinquedos**: _Mundo de los juguetes_, no lo quise cambiar, me gusta más como queda en portugués. Y además se supone que es ese el nombre de la tienda, y bueno la verdad voy a tratar en lo posible de no cambiar los nombres de las tiendas y lugares que se mencionen, porque no queda bien, y son nombres propios.

Sinceramente yo amo la parte en que Rosalie está celosa de Jess, aunque como no estarlo Emmett es demasiado irresistible.

La historia está basada en el libro de Day leClaire, para quien lo leyó aviso que : la autora (Andy Cullen Halliwell) está planeando hacerlo al pie de la letra del libro, pero se está planteando cambiarle el final. Bueno espero que eso haya aclarado las dudas de algunas…

Cualquier cosa que les deje dudas o algo que quieran saber, que no se mencione en la historia o que simplemente no hayan entendido bien, no duden en preguntarme, yo les contestare feliz lo que se y lo que no, le preguntare a la autora, ella al igual que yo estar feliz de aclarar sus dudas.

Ah.. me dio mucha pena que hayan dejado tan pocos comentarios en el capitulo pasado, intentemos llegar a los 35, me harán feliz y quien sabe probablemente termine de traducir el otro antes ( manipulación)

Y pasen por mi nueva traducción…también es un Emmett Rose obvio... es muuuuy linda…

_Besos, las ama RosalieHaledeCullen._


	7. The Resistance

**CAPÍTULO VI - The Resistance **

La gran mentira.

Aún día 338 y la mentira de Rosalie es rápidamente descubierta...

Rosalie pensó en la situación mientras se preparaba para la cena. Si Carlisle descubriera que pasó una noche en el apartamento de Emmett, seria sincera. Tal vez debiese desistir de la trama, de lo que restaba del disfraz y de todas las mentiras. Explicaría todo a todos los envueltos y rezaría para que Carlisle la comprendiese y perdonase, después de todo, solo estaba intentando ayudar a su familia!

Reticente, cerró el vestido verde que había comprado hacia unas semanas, para usarlo en navidad, cuando fuese a visitar a la familia, peinó los cabellos y se colocó el conjunto de collar y pendientes que su padre le había regalado al cumplir los veintiún años. En seguida se colocó unos toques suaves de maquillaje y respiró profundo, preparándose para el momento de enfrentar las miradas atónitas de los Cullen.

La cena estaba servida, y una variedad de deliciosos aromas perfumaba la casa.

Emm fue el primero en notarla, pero no demostró una gran sorpresa.

Con una calma irritante, él acomodo a Nessie en su regazo y sonrió, una sonrisa satisfecha y seductora que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Habría percibido su verdadera apariencia, a pesar del disfraz? Era una idea escalofriante.

Seth fue el segundo en notarla, y paró de hablar para mirarla boquiabierto. Después de eso, todos se voltearon y un silencio atónito inundó el grupo. Algunos segundos más tarde, los cuatro Cullen más jóvenes se levantaron para examinarla de cerca.

— ¡Rosalie!

— ¿Qué hiciste con tus ojos?

— ¿Por qué andas por ahí escondida en aquellas ropas, si puedes mostrar todo eso?

— ¡es impresionante!

— Apuesto que la escondió a propósito — Embry acusó, volteándose hacia Emmett. — No es justo.

— Ya les dije que la culpa es de Will-William — el mayor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros. Peter frunció el ceño:

— Tu novio te hace vestir como un... un...

— Saco de patatas — Emm ofreció.

— ¿él te hace vestirte como un saco de patatas? — El otro insistió. — ¿Por qué?

— Para protegerme del jefe— Rosalie sonrió, intentando liberase de la tensión.

-¿Protegerte? — Seth se espantó. — ¿De Emm?

— Si, y parece que funcionó, ¿no? — Ella continúo. Su broma amenizó la atmosfera de dudas y los cuatro hermanos rieron. Al sentarse a la mesa, Rosalie noto la mirada atenta de Emmett y decidió que sería mejor que no volviese a encararlo durante la cena. Él parecía haber descubierto algo importante, y la sensación de haber revelado más de lo que pretendía a través de las bromas la perturbaba.

Ansiosa por cambiar de tema, Rosalie tomó a la bebe de los brazos de él.

— y entonces, ¿Qué piensan de su sobrina?

La pregunta provoco una variedad de respuestas, todas encantadas.

Durante la cena, cada tío tuvo oportunidad de sostenerla por algunos minutos y besarla, Nessie se regodeaba con cada dosis extra de atención.

— Al final, ¿Cuándo vuelve Edward? — Embry preguntó, retomando la seriedad del asunto.

— Luego, espero — Emmett respondió. — hasta que ocurra, Rosalie concordó en ayudarme con la niña. — Dijo satisfecho.

— ¿vas a quedarte aquí? — Peter preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rosalie afirmo con la cabeza, perturbada. Carlisle terminaría enterándose sobre el episodio, y esa era una razón más para mantenerse lejos de Emmett. Y para eso, tendría que insistir todavía más en su compromiso con William.

— Si — contestó — estoy usando la habitación de huéspedes hasta que Edward regrese, con o sin Bella. Lo que me hace recordar... — ella se levantó. — Necesito llamar para avisar a mi prometido que estoy aquí. ¿Te molesta si uso el teléfono del escritorio, Emm?

— No — él respondió con tono divertido. — manda un hola de mi parte, ok

Las preguntas comenzaron en el instante en que ella salió de la sala, todas sobre su relación con William. Y por el tono de voz de los, Rosalie concluyó que la crítica era simultanea en todas las observaciones. No es que eso le importara. Solo algunas semanas más y podría quitarse del dedo aquel ridículo anillo y librarse definitivamente de todas las mentiras.

Ya en el escritorio, marcó el número de su departamento y conversó con la contestadora electrónica por algunos minutos. Acababa de cortar cuando Emm apareció en la puerta.

— ¿Como esta Will-William?

— Bien. Y ansioso por el regreso de Edward y Bella. Él espera que podamos retomar nuestra vida normal en breve.

— ¿no se preocupo al saber que estabas quedándote aquí?

— ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse?

— Bien, yo lo estaría, si fuese tu novio. — Emm confeso, aproximándose a la mesa. — la verdad, no permitiría que pasases ni cinco minutos en el apartamento de otro hombre.

— Resulta que tú no eres mi novio. Y para tu información, ningún hombre permite o deja de permitir alguna cosa en mi vida. Yo hago exactamente lo que yo quiero.

— y quieres quedarte aquí. — Aquella maldita sonrisa que la atontaba estaba ahí nuevamente.

— Con Nessie — ella corrigió, intentando recuperarse.

— ¿ya te dije lo linda que estas esta noche?

—Gracias— ella dijo, levantándose de un salto y aproximándose a la puerta. — ¿No deberíamos volver a la sala? Tus hermanos están esperando.

Emmett la alcanzo y, aunque no la tocase, la proximidad la perturbaba.

— ¿Nerviosa, querida?

— De ninguna manera — consiguió responder, a pesar de la tensión. — Pero estoy comprometida con otro hombre, y este tipo de conversación no es apropiada.

— ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de impropio en ella? ¿el hecho de haber elogiado tu belleza? ¿ o el hecho de que estemos aquí juntos... a solas? También estaremos solos esta noche, y tú misma dijiste que eso no representa un problema.

— ¡continuo pensando de la misma forma!

— Entonces debe ser la proximidad...

— Emm!

— No, no puede ser. También hemos estado próximos en la oficina, y tu nunca reaccionaste tan intensamente. — él murmuró, tomándola del mentón para forzarla a encararlo. — ¿no es verdad?

— ¡No! Esto es…, no estoy reaccionando intensamente.

— Estás mintiendo. ¿Sabes cómo puedo estar tan seguro? Por tus ojos. Esos ojos brillantes se tornan oscuros como el cielo en tempestad cuando no estás siendo honesta. ¿Cuántas otras mentiras dijiste cuando te escondías tras esas lentes oscuras?

— Emm, por favor... — Rosalie pidió. Con un claro tono de deseo en su voz.

— ¿Sim? ¿Por favor, que? Apenas puedo esperar para satisfacer tus pedidos. Todos ellos...

— Nuestras vidas ya están suficientemente complicadas. No empeores la situación.

— ¿empeorar? Voy a volverla mucho mejor. Dame una oportunidad, Rosalie.

La tentación era enorme, pero entones Rosalie cerró los ojos y una imagen invadió su mente. Su madre sentada en la sala de estar, cociendo los muñecos de felpa que creaba con tanto cariño, los juguetees que habían generado la idea de abrir una tienda. No podía sacrificar el sueño de toda una vida por algunos momentos de placer.

— No puedo, Emm. Suéltame, por favor — dijo con firmeza. Por un momento él se quedó quieto, atento, como si intentase descubrir algo que escapaba de su comprensión. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el anillo de compromiso y sonrió.

— ah, Claro — y la soltó. — Ve a encontrarte con mis hermanos. Solo necesito hacer una llamada rápida, y me uniré a ustedes enseguida.

Rosalie salió sin mirara hacia atrás. En la sala, lo cuatro Cullen se preparaban para partir, y llenaban a la pequeña Nessie de besos y abrazos.

Aquella pequeña crecería mimada... y muy amada.

— Hora de irse — Embry anuncio, abriendo la puerta y dejando a la pequeña a cuidados de Rosalie.

— ¡Vean!, ¡ella me sonrió! — Peter exclamo, embobado por la sobrina.

— ¿y? — Jazz interfirió. — Ella me sonrió decenas de veces.

— Ustedes dos tienen la misma cara. Ella debe haber pensado que le sonrió al mismo. — Seth sabía como arrancar carcajadas de todos.

— Silencio — Emm ordenó, aproximándose al grupo. — Y no olviden: nadie puede saber que Nessie está aquí. Una visita de la policía fue más que suficiente.

— Entendemos.

— No te preocupes.

— Quédate tranquilo — Embry concluyó. — Oh, hola, Sra. Stanley. ¿Estamos haciendo mucho ruido otra vez?

— Voy a llamar al sindico, y él se encargara de ustedes, ¡vándalos!

— Disculpe, Sra. Stanley — Emmett intercedió. — Mis hermanos ya se van. Prometo que ya no habrá ningún ruido en el corredor. ¿Verdad, chicos?

— ¡Vándalos! — Ella insistió, antes de golpear la puerta con violencia.

— Adoro ver a la Sra. Stanley — Peter comentó con una sonrisa divertida. — Ella me recuerda que no todas las mujeres se derriten por ti, Emm.

— Salgan de aquí, antes de que tenga que tirarlos hacia afuera. Mandare a avisarlos en cuanto tenga noticias de Edward.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al elevador y Rosalie acurrucó a Nessie junto al pecho.

— Creo que ya se divirtió bastante por hoy, señorita. Hora de dormir. — anunció, regresando al interior del apartamento. Del otro lado del corredor, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

— Buenas noches, Sra. Stanley — Emmett se despidió, antes de que ella volviese a cerrar con un estruendo.

— ¿Conversaste con ella sobre lo de ayer? — Rosalie preguntó. — No quiero que esa mujer saque conclusiones erradas sobre lo que vio y oyó.

— No te preocupes por la Sra. Stanley. Ella está todo el tiempo haciendo amenazas que no pretende cumplir.

— Aun así...

— Olvídalo, Rosalie — él sugirió, aproximándose y pasando un brazos sobre sus hombros.

Rosalie observo en dirección a la ventana, fascinada con la imagen que veía reflejada en el vidrio. Emmett abrazándola cariñosamente y Nessie agarrada a ella, como si tuviese miedo de que ella huyese. Aquello dejó a Rosalie realmente encantada. Podían ser una familia de verdad.

— ¿es mi imaginación, o tus cabellos están más claros? — La pregunta de Emmett la trajó de vuelta a la realidad.

— Yo... No lo he notado..

— No juegues conmigo, Rosalie. Te estuviste tiñendo el cabello. ¿Por qué?

— a las mujeres nos gusta variar, ¿sabías?

— ¿De dorado a castaño? Oh, por favor...

Rosalie intento librase del abrazo que la mantenía cautiva, pero él le impidió escapar.

—Podrías dejar a Nessie en la cuna— ella se irritó.

— claro. Mi intención es ayudarte.

Sabía que sería inútil discutir, y por eso se dejo conducir hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, donde los muebles infantiles y juguetes dominaban casi todo el espacio.

Rosalie intento concentrarse en la tarea de cambiar el pañal de Nessie y vestirla para dormir, A pesar de la inquietante presencia de Emmett.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en mi cama esta noche? — Él sugirió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuentas veces tendré que repetirte que estoy comprometida y...?

— Yo no te pedí que durmieras conmigo, pero si es eso lo que estas sugiriendo... — Aquella sonrisa de "sabía que pensarías eso" estaba ahí.

— ¡No! — Ella se adelanto, llevando a la bebe a la cuna y aprovechando ese instante para recuperar la calma. — ¿Qué tipo de propuesta fue esa, al final?

— La más inocente y bien intencionada posible. Solo estaba sugiriendo que te quedaras en mi cama esta noche, porque es más fácil que cambiemos de habitaciones que empujar la cuna hasta mi suite. Es mi turno de cuidar de Nessie, ¿recuerdas?

— No te preocupes por eso. Puedes quedarte con tu cama y dejar a Nessie aquí conmigo. Yo cuido de ella.

— Rosalie, ¡tu estas exhausta! No es justo.

—No me importa. — Era verdad que estaba exhausta, mas Rosalie adoraba cuidar de la pequeña.

— Pero a mí me importa. Ven, vamos a discutir el asunto en la sala. Nessie no conseguirá dormir mientras estemos aquí, hablando.

— Emm...

— ¿No quieres discutir sobre quién va a cuidar de ella esta noche?

— No.

— Entonces hablaremos sobre el disfraz y los motivos que hicieron que te escondas por casi un año — Él decidió, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta la sala, donde la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué no conversamos sobre el clima? — Rosalie sugirió con sarcasmo. — Es más seguro.

— ¿El clima? Buena idea. Estoy sintiendo un calor súbito. ¿Y tú? — ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan...tan Emmett?

Ella apoyo la mano en su pecho y lo empujo, a pesar de su deseo de abrazarlo.

— para con eso. No estamos protagonizando una escena de una comedia romántica de la década del cuarenta.

— Tienes razón. — Él sonrió, volteándose para apagar la lámpara junto al sofá. — Ahora sí. Vamos a hacer la escena de la seducción. — y la abrazó, los labios tocaron su cuello.

Rosalie permaneció rígida, los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad que la luz plateada de la luna amenizaba.

— Estoy comenzando a pensar que no existen asuntos seguros para nosotros dos. — dijo.

— Entonces no vamos a hablar más. — Emm susurró en su oído. Con su voz ronca y seductora dejando a Rosalie cada vez más loca.

— No, Emm. Yo no quiero... — Eran solo palabras, que no reflejaban nada lo que ella realmente quería.

— por supuesto que quieres. ¿y quieres saber que pienso? Que teñiste tus cabellos y usaste ropas grandes por una razón.

— ¿Qué razón?

—La misma atrás de esto— y toco el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha. — Protección.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos . ¿Entonces él lo sabía?

— Enloqueciste — dijo, intentando contener el pánico.

— ¿Estás segura? En ese caso, vamos a enloquecer juntos. — Y la abrazó nuevamente, atrayéndola más cerca.

Sin decir nada, él la besó y la hizo comprender que su reacción al primer beso había sido una pálida sombra de lo que él le podía despertar. De repente el mundo había dejado de existir a su alrededor, sustituido por impulsos, sensaciones y urgencias que parecían más importantes que todo.

El beso robaba su aliento, su voluntad, y su criterio.

Emm interrumpió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

— Estas segura conmigo — susurró, con el cuerpo pegado al de ella. — No voy a herirte, Rosalie. Te juro que no.

Cuando volvió a besarla, las manos ya habían comenzado a explorar su cuerpo de forma sensual y provocante, y no tardaron en encontrar uno de sus pechos. Él lo apretó, haciendo que Rosalie soltara un bajo gemido.

Aquel sonido la sorprendió, pero por alguna razón, que ella misma desconocía, quería sentirlo de nuevo.

— Entrégate, Rosalie. Déjame mostrarte lo maravilloso que puede ser esto entre nosotros...

Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero no sería correcto, y por muchas razones.

— Emm, no... No podemos...

— Claro que podemos — Él sonrió, deslizando los labios por su cuello. — vengo soñando con eso hace meses. ¿Tú no?

En estos últimos días, Rosalie venia soñando con muchas cosas...

Pero ella consiguió escapar de la pregunta formulando otra.

— Si quieres acercarte a mi hace tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué solo ahora? — Eso era algo que realmente la intrigaba.

— Porque antes existían algunos... Obstáculos — él se encogió de hombros.

Por su parte, todos ellos continuaban firmes en sus sitios. Emmett podía sospechar que su compromiso con William era una invención, pero no tenía ninguna prueba de eso. Y aunque no supiese que su acuerdo con Carlisle la impedía envolverse personalmente con él, la relación profesional que lo unía era motivo más que suficiente para hacerlo pensar antes de iniciar un romance.

— ¿Y ahora no existen más obstáculos? — Preguntó, intentando despertar de aquel deseo.

— Eres tu quien debe decírmelo— él devolvió, irguiendo la cabeza para encararla.

— Tengo que pensar en mi empleo.

— ¿qué pasa con el?

— ¿Qué va a pasar con mi empleo después qué...? Bien, después de todo.

— ¿Qué diablos está queriendo decir? — Emmett se impacientó.

— ¿crees que nunca oí hablar de mis antecesoras? Debe haber un verdadero ejército de mujeres que dejaron sus empleos después de enamorarse de ti.

— Para tu información, nunca me envolví con nadie que trabajase para mí.

— ¿Hasta ahora?

— Hasta ahora — él concordó.

En seguida seguro su rostro entre las manos y la besó con tanta urgencia, que parecía querer arrancarle todos los pensamientos y dudas de la mente. Rosalie casi cedió al deseo, a la necesidad egoísta de ser amada y satisfacer sus impulsos.

Pero, en ese instante pudo ver sus opciones con una claridad espantosa.

Podía quebrar todas las reglas que siempre respetó y mantener un corto amorío con Emmett. Tendría recuerdos maravillosos para guardar hasta el fin de sus días, pero sería solo eso. Él terminaría interesándose por otra mujer, eso despedazaría su corazón. Y podía encerrar este caso ahora, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para conservar su corazón intacto. Lo que le dejaba apenas una opción.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de alejarlo.

Rápida, se liberó del abrazo y se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? — Disparó Emm.

— Soy tu empleada. Abandone mi vida personal para ayudarte a resolver un problema familiar, y tú estas... atacándome!

— Tienes una imaginación bien activa — él comentó con aire divertido. —¿realmente sientes que te ataque?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! — Si no hacia algo mejor que eso, jamás conseguiría alejarlo. Solo había una salida disponible, y sabía muy bien cual era. Irguiendo él mentón, cruzó los brazos e impuso una nota fría e impersonal en la voz. — Si quieres continuar contando con mi ayuda, tendrás que contentarte con una relación estrictamente profesional. No admitiré más, ningún comentario insinuante, ni permitiré que me toques. Si insistes, no dudare en irme. ¿Fui clara? — Ni ella misma creyó que fue capaz de hablar todo eso de una sola vez.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento y espero haberlo convencido por esta vez. A pesar de la elección que acababa de hacer, no quería apenas una relación profesional con él. Todo lo que deseaba era pasar noches enteras oyendo comentarios insinuantes y sintiendo sus manos. Pero tenía que pensar en Baby Dream y en su madre.

— Si, fuiste muy clara — él finalmente respondió, observándola como si quisiese descubrir que había ocurrido de errado. — No necesitas tener miedo. Si crees que estoy apurando las cosas, podemos ir más lento. Tú establece el ritmo.

— No estoy interesada en establecer ritmo alguno.

— ¿excepto el de una completa retirada? — Él sugirió con ironía.

— Exactamente. ¿Debo hacer mi bolso inmediatamente, o...?

— ¡No! — Él la interrumpió, alzando las manos rindiéndose. — tu ganas. Si no quieres ver a donde todo esto nos puede llevar, no voy a insistir.

— Gracias.

No había nada más que decir, y por eso ella se volteo para salir de la sala.

— Rosalie?

— ¿qué?

— No quiero perderte. Si para eso tengo que mantenerme alejado, sin tocarte, será como tú quieras.

—Gracias— ella repitió sin mirarlo.

— No me agradezcas. No es lo que haría si tuviese elección. Y, si eres honesta, vas a acabar admitiendo que también no es lo que tú quieres.

— ¿Terminaste?

— solo una cosa más... quédate con mi cama.

— Ya te dije que no es — ella se irritó, regresándose para mirarlo.

— Yo insisto.

— Está bien — ella cedió, ansiosa por librarse de la presencia perturbadora. — Dormiré en tu cama.

— Óptimo — Él se levanto, aproximándose con aire serio.

— Y para tu información, querida mía, solo para que no te reste ninguna duda, tus ojos están oscuros nuevamente, como siempre se ponen cuando estas mintiendo. Huye, si quieres, pero no pienses que creí alguna palabra de lo que dijiste. Tú me quieres. Y en breve terminaras por admitir la verdad. A ti misma… y a mí.

Rosalie no se atrevió a decir nada más. En vez de eso, se volteo y salió.

**

* * *

**

(/NA: The Resistence - Muse)

_Ay!, les prometo que me encantó este capitulo cuando lo leí… A Rose se le está haciendo cada vez mas difícil, ocultarle la verdad a Emm, y resistirse a él…_

_Es una pena que no haya pasado nada, pero yo siento que Rose tiene sus razones, no?_

_Siento la demora, pero tuve colegio, y como ahora aqui en Brasil son las pruebas finales, no he tenido mucho tiempo, además que esta semana hizo un calor terrible, pensé que me iba a morir deshidratada…_

_Besos y gracias a las que dejaron reviews…Son muy lindas … _

_Andy: Nossa, que bm que vce gostou da historia, mas ista é uma traducao de portugues para espanhol, o link da historia em portugues ta nos meus "favorites"._

_Me passa o nome de sua amiga, para ler es historias dela, eu gosto muuuito disse shiper_

_Tambem odeio quando alguem fala mal da Rose, ela é tao legal… sempre achei ela gente boa, desde o primeiro libro! Eu nao gosto muito da Bella :)_

_Bjs!!_

_Ittzumi: me alegra que te haya gustado lo que leiste,; marijo cullen, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me encanta saber que te gusta esta pareja, porque a mi también!…hahaha;Serena Princesita Hale,aquí tienes la reacción de los hermanos Cullen, frente a la verdadera Rose,haha, son muy divertidos, todos…Gracias por leer la historia tus comentarios nunca faltan,Koty de Cullen,me alegra que te haya gustado._

_Espero que todas ustedes hayan disfrutado este capitulo, tanto como yo.!!_

_Besos!_

_Cuídense!! Sigan dejando reviews…_


	8. This protector

**CAPÍTULO VII - This Protector **

La Gran Mentira.

Día 339 y el problema toca la puerta...

Encerrarse en la habitación de Emmett no la ayudo a sentirse más segura. ¿Cómo conseguiría dormir en aquella cama? ¡Ni siquiera traía su pijama!

Los golpes en la puerta fueron como una respuesta a su dilema.

— Voy a dejar tu camisola aquí — Él informo del lado de fuera. — Buenas noches, Rosalie.

Atenta al sonido de los pasos, ella espero para tener seguridad de que Emmett realmente se alejara para abrir la puerta y recoger la camisola y la bata, tomando cuidado en substituirlas por el pijama que había encontrado en una de las gavetas de la cómoda. Él que fuera a buscarlo, si lo quería.

Minutos más tardes estaba lista para irse a la cama, a pesar de no saber si conseguiría dormir. Considerando como la habitación la hacía recordar a Emmett... Debía ser su sutil manera de atormentarla.

La peor parte llegó cuando ella se metió entre las sabanas y descansó la cabeza en la almohada. El perfume de él impregnaba las ropas de la cama, intoxicándola y recordándole sensaciones que intentaba olvidar. Emmett lo había hecho apropósito, para enloquecerla. ¡No funcionaria!

Tres horas más tarde, y al borde de la locura, Rosalie comenzó a dormitar. Mas un ruido sordo puso fin a sus instantes de relajo.

Totalmente desorientada, ella necesitó de algunos minutos para percibir que el sonido venia de la puerta. Rápida y asustada, vistió la bata y salió de la habitación a tiempo de encontrar a Emm en el corredor. Usando el pijama que había dejado fuera horas antes, él abrió la puerta mientras se acomodaba los cabellos con la mano.

— ¿Que... — comenzó.

Horrorizada, Rosalie vio al par de policías y a la Sra. Stanley.

— ¡Arresten a ese hombre!— ella exigió, apuntando a Emmett. — ¡Arréstenlos a los dos! ¡A esos...esos... secuestradores de bebes!

Por un momento nadie se movió. En seguida Emm preguntó:

— ¿Cual es el problema, oficial?

— ¿Sr. Cullen? Soy el oficial Demetri. Nos conocimos en su oficina, hace dos días.

— Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Algún problema?

— ¡Secuestrador de bebes! — la vecina gritó. — ¡Él dijo que la criatura era su sobrina, hija de su hermano, pero todos los hermanos vinieron a visitarlo esta noche, y ninguno de ellos se llevo a la niña. Y él los previno de no decir nada a nadie, pues no podían correr el riesgo de atraer a la policía!

Demetri miró a Emmett y noto el comportamiento nervioso de Rosalie.

— No cree mejor aclarar todo esto allá dentro, ¿Sr. Cullen? Felix — dijo, volteándose hacia su compañero — acompañe a la Sra. Stanley y tome su testimonio.

Emmett se aparto para permitir la entrada del policía. Aunque permaneciese en silencio, el musculo tenso a la altura de la mandíbula indicaba que estaba furioso con la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Demetri quien atendiera la denuncia?

— No hay nada que aclarar — él señalo al cerrar la puerta. — Ya explique que estamos cuidando de mi sobrina.

Demetri saco un block de anotaciones del bolsillo y retrocedió algunas páginas.

— De acuerdo con mis anotaciones, dijo que estaba cuidando de la criatura por algunas horas, y ya pasaron dos días. ¿Le importaría explicar la discrepancia?

—creo que mencione la enfermedad de la madre de mi cuñada. Mi hermano y esposa pretendían llevar el bebe a ese viaje a Italia, pero en el último instante decidieron dejarla con nosotros. ¿Es eso un problema? — Pregunto, agarrando la mano de Rosalie y acercándola más hacia él.

El oficial comenzó a tomar nota.

— ¿Tiene algún documento que compruebe lo que está diciendo?

— No. No imagine que fuese necesario. ¿Qué tipo de documento?

— Una receta médica, certificado de nacimiento, cualquier cosa.

— No... Pero los padres de la pequeña deben retornar en breve.

Demetri consulto las anotaciones pero una vez más frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene su sobrina, sr Cullen? ¿En qué fecha nació?

Rosalie intentaba impedir que el pánico la dominase.

— Ella tiene tres meses — Emm respondió. — yo... no se la fecha de nacimiento.

— ¿y cuando fue que ella dejo de ser un niño? — El oficia disparó con sarcasmo.

Emmett murmuro algo.

— ¿No sabía que era una niña, verdad? — El policía insistió. — ¿Por lo menos ella es su sobrina?

— No sabía que era una niña hasta la primera muda de pañales, él confesó. — Bella la llamó de Ness, y como los Cullen solo producen hombres hace muchas generaciones, deduje que... — SE encogió de hombros. — Pero ella realmente es mi sobrina.

Demetri volvió a consultar las anotaciones.

— ¿El nombre de la pequeña es Nessie Swan... Cullen? ¿o eso también es mentira?

— Bella y mi hermano no son casados... aun. Mas espero que ese hecho se altere en breve.

— Vamos a ver si entendí. Dijo que los padres habían dejado a la bebe a sus cuidados y que retornarían algunas horas más tarde. Mentira. Dijo que la criatura era su sobrino, mentira. Y dijo que los padres de esta eran casados. Otra mentira. ¿No tiene autoridad legal para estar con ese bebe, verdad?

Emm cerró los puños.

— Escuche, oficial, Bella, la madre de la niña, dejó a Nessie con mi hermano por causa de una emergencia familiar. Eso es verdad. Y ella necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de Nessie durante su ausencia. Eso también es verdad. Como mi hermano Edward es padre de esa niña, la elección natural cayó sobre él. El único problema es que Edward no sabía sobre la existencia de Nessie hasta que Bella apareció en mi oficina.

— Eso explica la discusión en el vestíbulo.

— Exactamente. Mi hermano siguió a Bella para intentar aclarar las cosas entre ellos, pero fue imposible... gracias a la intervención de la policía.

Rosalie se encogió.

— Emm, hostilizarlo no nos va a ayudar en nada — murmuro.

— ¿Y entonces? Si la policía no hubiese ayudado a Bella a escapar, no estaríamos metidos en este problema. Pero eso no importa. Cuando Edward consiga alcanzarla, se casarán enseguida y volverán para recoger a su hija. Hasta eso, mi novia y yo cuidaremos de la bebe. Ella está perfectamente segura y en buenas manos.

— No cabe a mi decidir, Sr. Cullen.

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?

— Ve con calma — Rosalie aconsejo.

— ¡Quiero saber lo que significa eso!

— Significa que Cualquier decisión respecto al bebe cabe al personal de asistencia social, no a mí. Legalmente, esa niña fue abandonada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo fue! — Emmett explotó.- La madre la dejó a los cuidados de él padre.

— Sr. Cullen, no voy a discutir el asunto. Me llevare al bebe, y si se intenta resistir, tendré que arrestarlo.

Antes de que Emmett pudiese reaccionar, Rosalie preguntó:

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir con Nessie?

Demetri explico mientras tomaba más anotaciones.

— La ley manda que ella sea transportada en una ambulancia al hospital más próximo. Ella será examinada y pasará la noche en el centro de protección infantil. Mañana temprano ella será transferida a un abrigo temporario mientras los de asistencia social investigan el caso.

— ¿Y cómo podremos recuperarla?

— Para ser honesto, no sé si podrán. Si quieren un consejo, entren en contacto con el responsable legal, la madre, y consigan una declaración de custodia firmada por ella y un certificado médico. La copia del certificado de nacimiento también podría ser útil.

Rosalie volteo hacia Emmett y susurro:

— ¿Crees que podemos conseguirlo?

— Edward nos enviará todos los papeles por fax.

— Y aún así, no hay ninguna garantía de que las autoridades dejen a la niña a sus cuidados. Pero... — Demetri miro hacia Rosalie. — Una presencia femenina constante en la casa puede hacer una enorme diferencia a su favor — cerró el block de apuntes. — Muy bien, llévenme con el bebe.

No había nada más que pudieran hacer. Emm preparó una bolsa con todo lo que consideraba necesario, mientras que Rosalie preparaba a la pequeña para una salida nocturna. Demetri se quedó parado en la puerta, observando cada movimiento de los dos.

— ¿Puedo preparar algunas mamaderas extras?— Rosalie preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Supongo que sí — el oficial concordó.

— ¿Emm, puedes cuidar de ella, por favor? ¿Oficial Demetri, le importaría ayudarme?

Esperaba que el policía concordase, pues así Emm tendría algunos minutos de privacidad para despedirse de la pequeña. Felizmente el oficial la acompaño hasta la cocina.

En lo que preparaba las mamaderas, Rosalie hablaba de cosas al azar y rezaba para que su impulsivo jefe no hiciera ninguna bobería. Para su alivio, él surgió en la puerta cuando ya estaba concluyendo su tarea. En silencio, entrego el bebe y la bolsa al policía.

— Aquí está mi tarjeta — indicó en seguida. — El número de teléfono de mi casa está notado al reverso. Espero que las asistentes telefoneen lo más deprisa posible.

— Si, Sr. Cullen. Sugiero que obtenga aquellos papeles bien deprisa, o no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de recuperar a la criatura.

Después de eso él partió llevándose a Nessie.

En el instante en que la puerta se cerró, Emm asesto un golpe violento contra la pared, abriendo un agujero en el yeso. Rosalie dio unos pasos en su dirección, sin saber si debía aproximarse en un momento tan inquietante.

— Vamos a traerla de regreso — dijo en voz baja. El se volteo, con los ojos llenos de furia.

— No voy a dejar que ocurra nuevamente, Rosalie. No voy a permitir que separen a mi familia otra vez.

— ¿De que estás hablando?

El no respondió. Furioso, se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, obligándola a correr para acompañarlo.

— Emm!

Al lado de la cuna vacía, él doblo el cobertor de la sobrina con un cariño sorprendente. Se había herido al golpear contra la pared, y una mancha de sangre indicaba la zona atingida, próximo a las articulaciones de los dedos.

— Yo tenía catorce años cuando Edward nació — Emm comenzó. — Aunque no hubiesen planeado otro hijo, mis padres quedaron encantados con su llegada. Acostumbraban decir que el pequeño completaba la media docena que siempre soñaron tener. La primera vez que lo vi, estuve seguro de que era la criatura más fea que yo había visto. Yo lo llamaba de *cura de macaco.

Rosalie se acomodo en la mecedora al lado de la cuna y lo observo preocupada. Estaba a punto de tomar conocimiento de algo importante, y tenía la impresión de que la revelación tenía una enorme relación con sus sentimientos por Nessie.

— La apariencia de Edward mejoro mucho con la edad— ella comento, intentando amenizar la tensión.

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

— Es verdad. — La sonrisa desapareció. — Mamá murió cuando él tenía dos meses de edad.

— Oh, no — Rosalie lamento.

— No sé si fue el desgasto del parto, ya que ella tenía más de cuarenta años cuando dio a luz por última vez, o la neumonía que la afecto poco después, pero el hecho es que ella no resistió. Tal vez haya sido una combinación de los dos factores.

— ¿Dónde estaba Carlisle?

— Papá estaba en Inglaterra, cuidando de los negocios. Tuvimos dificultades para localizarlo. Mamá tenía todas las informaciones necesarias, pero ella murió tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo para decirnos...

Rosalie se levantó y se paró a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunto, enlazando su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

— Lo mismo que acabamos de vivir — él suspiro. — La policía llego para llevarnos a un abrigo temporario hasta que papá regresara y fuese a buscarnos. Luche contra ellos. Llegue a agredirlos físicamente.

¡Parecía tan frio, tan distante de las propias memorias! Pero sabía que la impresión era falsa. Podía oír la respiración agitada y el batir acelerado de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué enfrentaste a los policías? — Rosalie preguntó.

— La unidad familiar es un valor que nos acompaña desde la cuna, y el ultimo pedido de mi madre fue que yo los mantuviese a todos juntos hasta que papá regresara. La policía nos quería separar, e intente impedirlo.

—hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Emm. Eras demasiado joven para cuidar de un bebe y supervisar a cuatro niños revoltosos.

— Yo estaba al comando. Era m mantenernos a todos unidos hasta que mi padre volviera. Dios sabe como lo intente, pero... fracase. Ellos se llevaron a mis hermanos. Embry, Jasper, Peter, Seth e Edward. Tres policías me agarraron durante la operación. Fuimos esparcidos por diferentes abrigos provisorios, y papá solo retorno tres semanas más tarde.

— ¿Él te culpó?

— Nunca. Pero yo sabía que había fracasado. Y no voy a fallar nuevamente. Lo hare todo, absolutamente todo, para obtener la custodia de Nessie y cuidar de ella hasta el regreso de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué estas planeando?

Él se volteo para quedar frente a ella.

— Tú y yo estamos oficialmente casados a partir de ahora.

— ¿qué...? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

— Demetri dijo que una presencia femenina nos puede favorecer.

— Pero y respecto a Will... William?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Necesito discutir este asunto con mi prometido.

— Ah... haz eso. Mientras discutes, trae todas tus cosas hacia acá. Quiero que la asistente social encuentre una pareja feliz, y quiero que ella vea nuestras cosas juntas en todos los armarios de la casa.

— Caso no lo hayas notado, todavía no concuerdo con tu idea — ella indico, alejándose algunos pasos.

— ¿Vas a negarte a ayudar?

— No, pero... ¿tenemos necesariamente que decir que estamos casados? La policía cree que somos novios. ¿Qué haremos si ellos comparan informaciones?

— Mostraremos nuestro certificado de matrimonio.

— ¿qué?

— Mañana tomaremos todas las medidas necesarias para un matrimonio, caso sea necesario.

— ¡No! ¡Olvídalo, Emm! ¡No voy a hacer eso!

— Ah, sí lo harás. Pide cualquier cosa a cambio, pero ayúdame. Si nos es por mí, por Nessie.

— Tienes una manera muy extraña de colocar las cosas...

Él respiro profundo.

— Discúlpame, Rosalie. Sé que no estoy lidiando muy bien con esto, pero te necesito. Necesito de tu ayuda. No puedo permitir que Nessie sea alejada de la familia.

Sabía que debía oír la voz de la razón y negarse a participar de esa mentira, pero no tenía el coraje de abandonarlo en un momento tan difícil.

— Está bien, vamos a hacer lo que dices.

Y entonces él la besó. Un beso tan apasionado y fogoso que silencio la voz de la razón.

El teléfono la despertó al amanecer. Asustada, Rosalie saltó de la cama y sintió el cuerpo adolorido, resultado de la noche de insomnio. Después de vestir la bata sobre la camisola, se dirigió al escritorio.

— ¡Edward! — Emmett exclamo al atender la llamada. — ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo nuevamente en Italia? ¡Tenemos serios problemas! La policía estuvo aquí anoche y se llevaron a Nessie.

Rosalie se encogió, oyendo las furiosas protestas de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

— Dile que necesitamos de una declaración de custodia. — ella recordó.

— ¡Calla la boca y espera! - Emm dijo en tono furioso.

— Yo solo estaba intentando ayudar. – y realmente ella solo quería ayudar. ¿Por qué ser tan rudo?

— No es contigo, Rosalie — él se disculpo en tono amable. — No, Edward. No interesa lo que esté haciendo ella aquí a esta hora. Lo que importa es lo que tú necesitas hacer.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuando ya estaba comenzando a creer que las cosas no podrían ser peores, el destino, o Emmett Cullen, probaban que estaba engañada.

— Sabes que la traeré de vuelta lo más pronto posible, pero necesitamos de una declaración de custodia firmada por Bella y un certificado médico. ¿Puedes conseguir esos documentos con ella?

— No olvides el certificado de nacimiento — Rosalie interfirió.

— Ah, sí, y una copia del certificado de nacimiento. Mándame los documentos por fax en cuanto los consigas ¿bien? De no ser así ellos mandaran a tu hija a un abrigo de menores y ustedes tendrán que pelear mucho para recuperarla. Si, Edward. No te preocupes. Claro que me ocupare de todo. Pero trata de volver a casa lo antes posible. Hasta luego. — Emm cortó la llamada y se giro hacia Rosalie. — Ve a vestirte. Tenemos una centena de cosas que hacer antes del regreso de Nessie. Y espero que ella esté de vuelta esta misma noche.

La primera prioridad era transferir sus cosas al apartamento de Emmett. De modo que vaciaron sus armarios y transfirieron ropas, zapatos y objetos personales a la cajuela del carro, él anunció la segunda tarea: obtener una licencia de matrimonio.

— Solo necesito revisar si las ventanas están bien cerradas. — dijo ella, volviendo al apartamento.

Estaba casi saliendo cuando recordó verificar la contestadora electrónica. El primer recado era de su padre. Él decía tener una sorpresa y pedía que entrara en contacto lo más deprisa posible. Por muy grande que fuese la curiosidad, tendría que esperar a que la situación regresase a la normalidad. El segundo recado no era exactamente un recado, la conversación ridícula que mantuvo con el ficticio William. Nerviosa adelanto la cinta horrorizada, reconoció la voz de Emmett.

— Vaya, vaya... Que interesante...

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¡Él accionó la tecla de re discado del aparato del escritorio y descubrió a donde había telefoneado minutos antes! Lo que significaba que ahora estaba seguro de que su compromiso era una farsa.

Por eso ponía en duda la existencia de obstáculos. Con el fracaso del disfraz y la certeza de la inexistencia de William, Emm debía haber imaginado que el camino para la seducción estaba libre.

— ¡Rosalie! — Él llamo, bocinando con paciencia. Inútil postergar el confronto. Mejor enfrentarlo con lo que aún le restaba de dignidad y rogar para que esas semanas pasaran rápido. Tal vez fuese mejor fingir que no había escuchado los recados y...

— ¿Por qué estás demorando tanto? — Él preguntó desde la puerta. Demasiado tarde. Una mirada a su rostro ruborizado y Emm dedujo que estaba oyendo los recados. — ¿Olvidaste decir alguna cosa? — Él preguntó.

— No... Nada. ¿Podemos irnos?

— No mientras no admitas que no existe ningún William.

— Claro que existe un William. Lo que no existe es un compromiso entre él y yo— ella concluyó, saliendo sin mirar hacia atrás. Emmett la siguió a carcajadas.

Las horas siguientes volaron. Después de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para un matrimonio de emergencia, caso fuese necesario, Emm compró una alianza para Rosalie, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

— No tengo tiempo para discutir este asunto — él afirmo impaciente. — ya fingiste estar comprometida durante once meses, y ahora vasa fingir que estas casada. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Reconociendo que cualquier argumento sería inútil, ella lo acompaño de regreso al apartamento, donde la asistente social los encontraría a eso de las doce de la tarde. Cinco minutos antes del horario combinado, Rosalie termino de guardar sus objetos personales en el armario y fue a reunirse con Emm en la sala, donde este ya se preparaba para abrir la puerta.

La Sra. Weber era una profesional seria y agradable, y Emmett necesito de exactamente tres minutos para envolverla con su encanto, a pesar de ella estar en torno a los cuarenta años de edad y ser evidentemente madura y experimentada.

Al primer minuto intercambiaron tarjetas y nombres. Emm presento a Rosalie como su esposa y agradeció a la Sra. Weber por haber encontrado tiempo para ir a visitarlos, a pesar de tener su agenda llena.

Al segundo minuto él disparo una infinidad de preguntas sobre el bien estar de Nessie.

Al tercer minuto él se relajo, se disculpo por la ansiedad y ofreció una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

— Como ya debe haber notado, Nessie forma parte de la familia. Dígame lo que debo hacer para tenerla conmigo hasta que sus padres retornen de Italia, y yo lo hare. Cualquier cosa.

— Por favor, Sr. Cullen, entienda que no estamos intentando separar a su familia. Solo queremos lo mejor para la niña.

— Entonces compartimos el mismo objetivo. Va a acabar comprendiendo que lo mejor para Nessie es regresar al lado de sus familiares. Permítame mostrarle el apartamento en lo que hablamos sobre esto.

La Sra. Weber inspeccionó cada centímetro del apartamento con una atención irritante.

— Es un lindo cuarto — dijo, sonriendo al ver los juguetes cerca de la cuna de Nessie. — ¿Hizo todo esto solo para alojar a su sobrina?

— Bien, en realidad espero darle primos en breve.

— Veo que son recién casados — ella dedujo, sonriendo a Rosalie. — El oficial Demetri se refirió a la novia del señor Cullen en su relatorio. ¿Se casaron recientemente??

— Hace poquísimo tiempo — Emm respondió.

La asistente social hizo una rápida anotación en su libreta.

— Es bueno saberlo — comento. — No acostumbro aprobar un hogar donde los responsables por la niña no son legalmente casados. ¿ y quién se quedaría con Nessie durante el día?

— Los dos. Hice algunos arreglos para trabajar en la oficina del apartamento hasta que mi hermano y esposa retornen.

— ¿Esposa? Pensé que Isabella era madre soltera. En realidad, me preocupe cuando supe que había dicho a la policía que su hermano estaba casado con ella para después confesar que había mentido.

Una variedad de emociones desfilaron por el rostro de Emmett. Frustración, rabia y finalmente resignación.

— Para ser honesto, Sra. Weber, habría dicho cualquier cosa para mantener a Nessie con la familia. Sé que es una terrible admisión, pero mi hermano confió a su hija a mis cuidados, y no quería decepcionarlo.

— Entiendo sus sentimientos, mas insisto en la necesidad de una absoluta honestidad de ahora en adelante. Mentir a la policía o al servicio social es una ofensa grave. Si descubrimos otras... discrepancias de este momento en adelante, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de cuidar de su sobrina, ni ahora, ni futuramente. ¿Nos entendemos?

Rosalie se sentía a punto de desmayarse del miedo y vergüenza, pero Emm enfrentaba la situación sin perder la compostura.

— Si, Sra. Weber.

— Óptimo. También estoy preocupada por la madre de esa niña.

— Bella es joven, inconsecuente… Tuvo una hija fuera del matrimonio, algo que la familia y la religión condenan, y recientemente supo que la madre estaba cercana a la muerte. Ella no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar a la hija con mi hermano.

— Mas él también dejo a la bebe.

— _A mis cuidados_. Soy el mayor, y todos mis hermanos recurren a mi cuando necesitan de ayuda. Estoy seguro de que ellos se casaran y aclararan toda esta confusión en poco tiempo. Si el servicio social quiere investigar mi vida para tener seguridad de que soy un niñero temporario adecuado para la pequeña, que investiguen. Si quieren acampar en mi puerta para mantenerme sobre vigilancia constante, no me importa. La única cosa que quiero es cuidar de Nessie hasta que mi hermano regrese de Italia.

— Defendió su punto de vista con elocuencia, Sr. Cullen.

— Era esa mi intención. – dijo en un tono victorioso, y aquella sonrisa arrebatadora ahí nuevamente.

— Muy bien. Aun tengo que hacer alguna investigación de rutina sobre su situación. Sería útil si pudiese darnos referencias financieras y personales.

— Eso es fácil. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

— También sería bueno si pudiese entregarme una carta del consentimiento de la madre, una copia del certificado de nacimiento del bebe y un certificado médico hasta el final del día. Si consigue reunir todos esos documentos, recomendare que la custodia de Nessie le sea otorgada.

— ¿Y ella regresara a casa esta misma noche?

— hare lo posible — ella sonrió. — ¿Sabe que este caso no será encerrado hasta el regreso de Isabella Swan, verdad? A los ojos de la ley, ella abandono a la hija, y eso es algo que las autoridades no aprueban.

— Ella tendrá todo el apoyo de la familia Cullen. Y del marido, también.

— Por el bien de ella, espero que este cierto.

Algunos minutos más tarde la Sra. Weber partió y Emmett abrazó a Rosalie, despegándola del piso y girando como un loco.

— ¡lo conseguimos! — Anuncio eufórico, antes de colocarla en el piso. — ¿No te dije que todo saldría bien?

— Si, lo dijiste — Rosalie murmuro, apoyándose en sus hombros.

Pero no sentía la misma confianza. Las mentiras aumentaban a cada hora, bien como su compromiso con Emmett y el bebe. ¿Cómo podría encarar a Carlisle y afirmar que cumpliría su parte del trato, si estaba cada vez más envuelta con Nessie? ¡Nessie! ¿Y Emmett? ¡Tenía que admitir que estaba más envuelta con él de lo que jamás estuvo con otro hombre!

Si no sale de esta situación rápidamente, lo perdería todo... Baby Dream, para comenzar, y su _corazón_.

**

* * *

**

(/NA: This Protector - The White Stripes)

**Espero que TODAS y TODOS hayan tenido un hermosa navidad, y les deseo un excelente año nuevo!**

Lamento la tardanza, yo sé que no tengo perdón, se que había dicho que intentaría publicar antes de año nuevo, pero no pude porque viaje con mi familia…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi… Pobrecito Emm, como sufrió cuando separaron a sus hermanos, es tan tierno!

**No se cuando voy a publicar de nuevo, porque la autora no ha subido capitulo, entonces yo no tengo que traducir….**

**Psd :mientras la autora no suba capitulo, voy a seguir traduciendo Please open your eyes, a los que les gusta el shipper de Emmett y Rose, pasen por allá, en serio es una historia muy linda.**

Cuídense mucho

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen

¡¡Dejen Reviews!! y asi tdos/as presionaremos a la escritora a que publique pronto...!!

***cura de macaco: **lo deje en portugués, porque la verdad es que en español no tiene sentido, seria como: mono de curación, entonces lo deje así.


	9. Such a Rush

**CAPÍTULO VIII - Such A Rush **

_La gran mentira.  
Dia 340 y las complicaciones aumentan..._

Nessie regresó esa misma noche, sana y salva, y todos los hermanos de Emm se reunieron en el apartamento para conmemorar su retorno. La cena fue una ocasión festiva y ruidosa, la pequeña se divertía mucho con sus tíos.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando los convidados ya estaban preparándose para partir.

— Todo esto es muy interesante — Peter comentó, tomando la mano de Rosalie y examinando su anillo.

— ¿Es de verdad? — Jasper preguntó.

— ¿No te casaste con el tal Will-William, verdad? — Embry disparó.

— A él no le gustas Rosalie, o no te haría vestir como un saco de patatas.

Emm gesticulo la explicación que todos esperaban.

— La alianza está ahí porque yo la coloqué en su dedo — anunció, atrayéndola más hacia él.

— Pero... ¿Es verdadera? — Seth cuestionó.

— No, no es verdadera, pero los del servicio social creen que sí. Si alguien descubre que no somos casados, perderemos a Nessie. Por lo tanto, mantengan la boca cerrada.  
Jasper era el más confuso.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó esta historia del matrimonio? Pensé que estaban fingiendo un compromiso.

— Esa es la versión para la policía — Embry interfirió. — Ellos son jefe y secretaria, novios para la policía, casados para el servicio social y solo buenos amigos para nosotros.

— ¿Qué piensan de darnos una especie de resumen? Esto se está poniendo muy complicado — Jasper reclamó.

Embry se dirigió a Rosalie:

— Lo que quiero saber es en cual categoría están ustedes cuando se encuentran solos.

— Tal vez en la de amantes apasionados — Peter sonrió malicioso.

— Ya basta — Emm se irritó. — Salgan de aquí, todos ustedes. Nessie se acaba de dormir, y no quiero que la despierten. Hemos dormido muy poco sin la colaboración de ustedes.  
Esta vez los cuatro salieron en silencio. Sola con Emmett, Rosalie lo observó con expresión preocupada.

—¿Crees que es sensato envolver a tus hermanos en esta mentira? Ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable sin eso.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Te sentías culpable cuando fingías ser la prometida de William?

— Era diferente — ella respondió avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo no estaba intentando engañar a la policía o al servicio social.

— No. Solo a mí. Todavía no me explicas esa historia, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se alejó sin saber que decir.

— Prefiero no tocar ese asunto.

— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que yo imagine por qué hiciste eso?

— ya conversamos sobre esto, Emm, y el juego no terminó bien.

— ¿Yo gané? No puedo recordarlo — él indico con ironía.

— Creo que empatamos.

— En ese caso, insisto en un desempate.

Determinado, Emmett se aproximo y la tomó de los brazos. Rosalie luchaba contra el deseo que amenazaba con dominarla, pera era cada vez más difícil resistirse.

— Por favor... — gimió, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

— Creo que te disfrazaste y usaste ese anillo de compromiso como medida de protección.

— ¿Protección? Eso es absurdo.

— No lo creo. Debes haber pasado por una pésima experiencia con tu último jefe. ¿Él te acosó? — De repente su voz había adquirido una nota de ternura que la desarmó. — Por eso te diste todo este trabajo ¿para protegerte?¿ Porque pensante que yo podría ser como él? Soy capaz de comprenderte, y hasta de concordar. Pero ¿por qué seguiste con la mentira, aun sabiendo que yo no soy ese tipo de hombre?  
— Estas engañado, Emm. Te juro que no es eso.

— ¿y después de tantas mentiras, esperas que te crea?

— ¡Para tu información, yo no había dicho ni media docena de mentiras en toda mi vida hasta ingresar a las empresas Cullen!

— ¡Por lo visto decidiste recuperar el tiempo perdido!

— Y tú prometiste no tocarme, ¿recuerdas?

— Si, lo recuerdo — él inclinó la cabeza, los labios próximos a los de ella. — Pero no pretendo cumplir esa promesa.

El beso devastó sus resistencias. Rosalie lo abrazó, dominada por el incendio que la consumía hacia días y por los sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

Retrocediendo algunos centímetros, él abrió los primeros botones de su blusa y la deslizó por sus hombros, revelando una porción de piel suave y clara.

— Te quiero, mi amor — susurró, depositando besos sensuales a lo largo de su cuello.

A pesar de tener el corazón disparado, Rosalie negó con la cabeza y se afirmo de lo que le restaba de cordura.

— No podemos. No sería correcto.

— Seria errado no vivir lo que estamos sintiendo — el argumentó— ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya admitiste que no existe ningún William. Tu empleo está garantizado. Tú me quieres, y yo también te quiero.

Emmett pegó su cuerpo al de ella, demostrando cuanto la deseaba. Rosalie no sabía por cuánto tiempo conseguiría resistirse. No sabía si aun quería resistirse.

— Esto es una locura — dijo asustada— Nos conocemos hace casi un año y nunca vivimos nada parecido antes. Piensa bien... Estamos bajo una tensión monstruosa, forzados a convivir con circunstancias difíciles… Debe ser una reacción involuntaria, o algo parecido.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Reacción involuntaria? — Ele rió.

— Estoy hablando enserio. Todo esto es consecuencia de la situación que estamos enfrentando, y no de un deseo verdadero por… Tú sabes.

— Pasa que yo realmente quiero... Tú sabes. Y si no puedo satisfacer… Tu sabes, rápidamente, terminare haciendo algo drástico, como arrancar los botones de tu blusa con los dientes, por ejemplo.  
— Emm!

— ¿tengo que ser más claro? ¿Quieres que yo describa con detalles lo que quiero hacer contigo?

— ¿Dónde se supone que todo esto nos va a llevar? — Ella suspiró desanimada.

— a la cama.

— No fue eso lo que pregunte. ¿Estás interesado en matrimonio, o solo deseas un romance pasajero? Un affair, como dicen por ahí.

— ¿quieres una respuesta honesta?

— Seria interesante.

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Es lo máximo que puedo afirmar en este momento.

— Entiendo.

Rosalie desvió los ojos de los de él, intentando esconder la tristeza. Emm había sido delicado, pero dejó calro que buscaba una amante, no una esposa, y ese era un papel para el cual no estaba preparada. Lentamente, se liveró de los brazos que la acorralaban y se alejó algunos pasos en lo que cerraba su blusa.

— ¿Rosalie?

— ¿Con respecto a mi empleo? Ese tipo de relación no acostumbra durar mucho. El fin es inevitable, y generalmente rápido.

— Cualquiera que sea nuestra decisión sobre un envolvimiento físico y afectivo, creo que no podemos seguir trabajando juntos. Hay un cupo disponible en el nivel de supervisación administrativa, e incluso ya estaba pensando en indicarte por causa de tu evaluación anual. El cambio seria una promoción. Más dinero, mayor potencial de progreso...

Rosalie no esperaba por ese tipo de noticia, y no podía negar que se sentía tentada a aceptar la oferta. Pero tenía que pensar en Baby Dream. ¿Y por que de repente eso se le hizo tan difícil?

— Preciso de tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden — dijo. — Prefiero no hacer nada de lo que podría arrepentirme en lo que estemos cuidando a Nessie...  
— ¿Quieres esperar hasta que Edward y Bella regresen? ¿Es eso?  
— Exactamente.  
— Eso no pasará antes del feriado de acción de gracias.  
Una semana...  
— ¿QUE? — Ella se espantó.  
— Disculpa, debí haberte avisado, pero... Creo que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Edward telefoneó poco antes de que mis hermanos llegaran. Él y Bella aún están en Italia, y decidieron esperar hasta que la madre de ella se recupere. Parece que ya consiguieron conversar con más tranquilidad, mas él todavía no ha sido capaz de convencerla de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio.

— pero... ¡Siete días, Emm! ¿Cuándo vuelve Carlisle a casa?  
— La semana siguiente al feriado de acción de gracias.  
Sin percibirlo, Emm estaba pidiendo que sacrificase todo lo que había conquistado con mucho esfuerzo. Y ¿a cambio de qué? ¡De un Affair! Algunas semanas de pasión. No podía aceptar. Su respuesta debería ser obvia... y lo seria, se no fuese por un pequeño detalle. Quería esa aventura tanto como él.  
— ¿Rosalie?  
— Preciso de tiempo — ella respondió, intentando mantener la calma. — En lo que nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad, te daré una respuesta.  
— El día de acción de gracias.  
Después de una breve vacilación, concordó.

— Si, el día de Acción de Gracias.  
— ¿y hasta que eso pase?  
— No me vas a tocar. Ni un beso, ni siquiera un abrazo. No quiero ser seducida y llevada a tomar una decisión de la que me pueda arrepentir.  
— ¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo?  
— Entonces tendrás que explicar al personal del servicio social por qué tu esposa no vive contigo.

Los cinco días siguientes fueron los más largos de la vida de Rosalie. Ahora, a cuarenta y ocho horas del plazo establecido, sentía un extraño vacio al pensar que sus días en Cullen estaban llegando a su fin. Emmett no había intentado tocarla, lo que solo había servido para extender su frustración a limites casi intolerables. Como resultado, no sabía si debía agradecer por que él había cumplido la promesa o agredirlo por haberla privado de lo que ella tanto deseaba. Más, como había establecido las reglas del juego, no tenia otra alternativa que seguirlas.  
Como le gustaría conversar con su padre, oír sus consejos sensatos y esclarecedores. Pero no había podido encontrarlo en las últimas dos semanas y, a pesar de los recados dejados en su secretaria electrónica, continuaba con dificultades para localizarlo.

El timbre toco.  
— ¡Emm! — Ella llamó, terminando de cambiar el pañal de Nessie. — Debe ser la asistente social. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?  
— ¡Ya voy! — él respondió en el mismo tono.  
Rosalie terminó de vestir a la pequeña y la llevo a la sala.  
Emm parecía con prisa, y un rápido vistazo a su cara fue suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que la noticia no era buena.— ¡Rápido! — él susurró, tomando a Nessie de sus brazos y corriendo con ella al cuarto de huéspedes. Allí, la acomodo dentro de un cesto de ropas limpias que dejo sobre la cama. — Ven conmigo.  
— ¡No puedes dejar al bebe ahí dentro! ¡Emm! ¿Qué está pasando?  
Sin responder, él corrió a su cuarto llevando el cesto.  
Rosalie lo siguió. La campanilla sonó nuevamente, estridente y aguda. Abriendo la puerta del armario, Emmett alejó varios pares de zapatos y colocó el cesto en el suelo. Nessie jugaba feliz. Empujando a Rosalie al interior del armario, él cerró la puerta.  
—Quédate ahí — ordenó. — No salgas y no hagas ningún ruido.  
— ¡Emm! — Ella llamó, abriendo la puerta. — ¿Qué está pasando?  
El toque de la campanilla se repitió más insistente y urgente.  
— Mi padre llegó. Quédate quieta y no salgas hasta que yo regrese. — él repitió, empujando la puerta.  
— ¿Carlisle está aquí? — Rosalie se asustó, abriéndola nuevamente. — ¡Pero él debería regresar la próxima semana!  
— No tengo tiempo para discutir este asunto ahora. Papá no puede saber sobre Nessie antes de que Edward y Bella estén casados, o no dudará en desheredarlo. Y eso quiere decir que ustedes dos tendrán que quedarse escondidas.  
— Eso ya lo entendí. Pero ¿Por qué aquí? ¿por qué no en el cuarto de huéspedes?

— Porque este es el único lugar seguro de la casa. Papá no viene a mi cuarto desde la última vez que entro sin abrir y sorprendió a la empleada haciendo mi cama.— y cerró la puerta.  
Rosalie la abrió otra vez.  
— Y que hay de malo en sorprender a una empleada haciendo la cama?  
— Ella estaba desnuda. Por el amor de Dios, entra al armario y quédate quieta ¿sí?— Ahora la campanilla tocaba abruptamente. — ¡Si sales de ahí una vez más, juro que te presentare como mi esposa y diré que Nessie es tu hija!  
Rosalie se encogió dentro del armario y cerró la puerta con una fuerza sorprendente. Era increíble, pero Nessie se había dormido. ¿Cómo alguien podía descansar en medio de toda esa confusión, y dentro de un cesto de ropas?  
Los bebes son realmente criaturas extrañas…  
Podía oír la voz potente y furiosa hablando en la sala de estar.

¡Carlisle estaba gritando!  
— ya pedí disculpas — Emm respondió, más calmo de lo que se podría esperar. — ¿Por qué no avisaste de tu llegada?  
— Porque quería hacer una sorpresa para el día de acción de gracias  
Telefonee a la oficina, pero me dijeron que estabas trabajando aquí en tu apartamento. ¿Por qué?  
— Porque me pareció una buena idea.  
Hubo un largo periodo, de silencio, y Rosalie podía imaginarse la expresión intrigada de Carlisle.  
— ¿hay una mujer aquí, cierto? — Él disparó. — Por eso demoraste tanto en abrir la puerta. ¿Dónde la escondiste?

Rosalie se encogió al lado del cesto de ropas.  
— En realidad, tengo dos mujeres aqui— Emm respondió. — Una Rubia y una morena.  
Ahora Carlisle explotaría y saldría revisando cada rincón del apartamento.

Asustada, esperó oír sus pasos en el interior del cuarto, pero en vez de eso, el sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue una carcajada estruendosa.  
— ¡Esa estuvo buena, Emmett! ¡Por poco te creo!  
— ¿No quieres ir a revisar mi habitación? Las escondí ahí.  
¡Ahora él había enloquecido! En pánico, Rosalie se cubrió la boca con una mano para contener un grito.  
— Ya pedi disculpas por aquel pequeño incidente — Carlisle finalmente suspiró. — La joven me perdonó, aunque tu nunca lo has olvidado.  
— Vamos cambiar de tema ¿bien? — Emm sugirió.  
— Era lo que pretendía decir. ¿Dónde está Rosalie? Pregunte por ella en la empresa y me dijeron que ella también estaba de fuera.  
— Ella se tomó el día de descanso. Últimamente ha trabajado de más y creí que ya era hora de que ella descasara un poco.

— Rosalie es una buena muchacha. Ella me agrada mucho.  
— Debo admitir que ella es mucho mejor de lo que las apariencias sugieren.  
Carlisle rió:  
— Tus palabras son más verdaderas de lo que imaginas.  
— No lo creas — Emm respondió en tono seco. — ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje en Italia? Te extrañamos.  
La conversación amena logró que las voces bajaran de tono, y Rosalie se relajó. Está vez se escaparon por poco. Si Carlisle hubiese entrado en el cuarto y descubierto su escondite… No quería ni pensarlo. Pero un día tendría que encararlo, y no podría simplemente fingir que ese año transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad. Tendría que ser honesta y revelar los hechos de los últimos diez días.  
Si él decidiese no cumplir el acuerdo, no podría hacer nada.

Después de todo, había sido la primera en no cumplir su parte del trato y cuando tomase conocimiento de los hechos, Carlisle tendría todo el derecho a echar atrás su oferta.

Bien, podría sobrevivir sin la tienda...  
¿Pero respecto a Emmett? Él también descubriría toda la verdad sobre su disfraz y los motivos que la llevaron a adoptarlo. Carlisle revelaría los verdaderos hechos a su hijo, y eso era inevitable. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Emm?

Podía imaginarlo. Perdería el empleo, no sería indicada para el empleo de supervisión, y el romance entre ellos terminaría antes de siquiera comenzar.  
Ahogando un sollozo, decidió que ya era hora de encarar los hechos. Y la verdad era que, en algún momento, se enamoro perdidamente de Emmett Cullen. Y por mucho que sintiese la pérdida de Baby Dream, sufría aun más con la posibilidad de no volver a verlo nunca más.  
Sola y deprimida, encerrada en un armario oscuro, Rosalie encaró la destrucción de todos sus sueños. Y por más que se esforzase, no consiguió contener las lágrimas cálidas que recorrieron su rostro.  
Emm acompaño a su padre hasta la puerta y consulto el reloj.

— Es bueno tenerte nuevamente en casa, papá, gracias por la visita.  
— Es bueno estar de vuelta. Decidí venir antes para reunir a toda la familia en la cena de acción de gracias. ¿Crees que sería posible?  
— Si, es una excelente idea — Emm sonrió, abriendo la puerta. Una joven usando ropas formales estaba parada delante de ella, el dedo próximo a la campanilla.  
— ¡Oh... Me asusto! — Ella exclamó. En seguida extendió la mano. — Soy la Srta. Victoria Lysacek, su...  
— Mi masajista! — Emm la interrumpió, agarrando su mano y tirándola hacia dentro del apartamento. — ¡Finalmente!  
— No, yo...  
— Una rubia, una morena, y ahora una pelirroja — Carlisle comentó  
sonriendo. — Sabía que estaba tramando alguna cosa.  
Emm pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la asistente social, que parecía más choqueada a cada segundo.  
— Nunca conseguí engañarte. Conversaremos más tarde, papá — y cerró la puerta.  
La Srta. Victoria Lysacek se alejó indignada y se sostuvo en la pared, roja y sonrojada.

— ¡No soy su masajista!  
— ¿No? — Emm devolvió con tono sorpreso.  
— ¡No! Soy Victoria, del servicio social. ¿Por casualidad es usted el Sr. Cullen?  
— En carne y hueso. Es un placer conocerla.  
— yo... Soy la responsable por su caso. ¿Está seguro de que realmente es Emmett Cullen? ¿Casado con Rosalie Cullen?  
—Exacto.  
No debió haberla presentado como su masajista, pero había sido la única idea que se le ocurrió en el momento. Si fuese inteligente, trataría de librarse de ella antes de que encontrase a Rosalie y a Nessie escondidas en el armario.  
El servicio social se llevaría a la bebe inmediatamente, si aquello ocurriera.

— Lo siento mucho, pero Rosalie y Nessie no están en casa — dijo, empujándola en dirección a la puerta. — ¿Por qué no regresa mañana?  
El llanto del bebe atravesó toda la extensión del apartamento y llegó hasta el corredor.  
— Si su mujer salió con el bebe, ¿quién está llorando? — La asistente social sonrió.  
Antes de que pudiese detenerla, ella regresó al interior del apartamento y siguió el sonido del llanto de Nessie, vacilando delante del armario del cuarto.  
Después de envolverlo en una mirada choqueada e incrédula, ella abrió la puerta.  
Rosalie estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo a la bebe junto al pecho, al verlos, ella pestañeo varias veces para adaptar los ojos soñolientos a la luz.  
— ¿Encerró a su esposa y sobrina en el armario?— Victoria se indignó.  
— No, yo... Mi padre... Rosalie... — y abrió los brazos en un gesto de resignación.— Es una larga historia.  
— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo — la asistente social respondió,  
cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
Rosalie dejó a Nessie dentro del cesto de ropa y se levantó, pero las piernas dormidas la obligaron a apoyarse en Emmett.

— Mis piernas... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo tu padre aquí?  
— Noventa minutos. Los más largos de toda mi vida.  
— Dios mío... — ella gimió, pasándose una mano por el rostro marcado por las lágrimas. — Hola, soy Rosalie... Cullen — se presentó.  
— Victoria Lysacek. ¿Puedo saber si usted y ese bebe siempre se esconden dentro del armario?  
— Es la primera vez, que yo sepa — Emm interfirió. — A menos que ella se haya estado en otros armarios. ¿Rosalie?  
— Solo un, cuando tenía doce años.  
— Por favor, vamos a atenernos a este armario en especial, ¿sí? ¿Por qué estaba escondida dentro de este? — Victoria insistió.  
— Para impedir que Carlisle, El padre de Emm, nos encontrase.  
— Mi padre no sabe sobre la existencia de Nessie — Emmett explicó. — la verdad, es que el no sabe que Rosalie y yo nos casamos. Nosotros… huimos cuando el estaba en Italia. Y hasta que yo diga la verdad...  
— ¿Su esposa y su sobrina tendrán que esconderse en el armario?  
— La próxima vez usaremos el baño — Rosalie ofreció.  
— ¿Cree que es mejor así? — Tal vez fuese mejor decir la verdad— Victoria Lysacek respondió sin dudar. — Creo que eso también explica la extraña manera con que me recibió, ¿no?  
— Lo siento mucho — Emm bajo la cabeza, intentando esconder la sonrisa divertida. — No podía presentarla a mi padre. Además, él ya había deducido lo peor sobre su presencia. Pido disculpas si la ofendí.

Un rubor atingió el rostro de la asistente social y Rosalie comprendió que el famoso encanto de los Cullen hacia efecto una vez más.  
— Todo esto es altamente irregular — Victoria movió la cabeza..

— Tiene razón. ¿Le parece que comencemos nuevamente? — Emmett sugirió. — Vamos hasta la cocina por una taza de café, y después le mostraré el departamento y responderé todas las preguntas. ¿Café, Rosalie?  
— Seria genial.  
Rosalie retiró a Nessie del cesto de ropa y los acompaño hasta la cocina con la bebe en los brazos. Una vez más, Emmett consiguió zafarse de una situación difícil. Como le gustaría tener ese don. Sería un instrumento absolutamente útil en los próximos días.  
¿Por cuánto tiempo podría continuar viviendo una mentira? Tal vez sería mejor confesarle toda la verdad a Emm en lo que la Srta. Lysacek se fuese. Seria franca con él, como pretendía serlo con Carlisle. ¿Pero como reaccionaria Emm? ¿Comprendería las razones que la habían llevado a engañarlo?  
Sospechaba que no. En la mejor de las hipótesis, las revelaciones mudarían su relación, y no estaba preparada para eso.  
— ¿Rosalie?  
Asustada con el sonido de la voz de él, ella levantó la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa. Tal vez sería mejor tomar una taza de café caliente y cargado para ordenar sus ideas. No tenía prisa ¿Verdad?  
Podía pensar antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Consideraría sus opciones el día siguiente, luego de una buena noche de sueño.  
Sabia que los problemas no serian menores al día siguiente, mas por lo menos tendría algunas horas más para soñar.

**

* * *

**

(/NA: Such A Rush - Coldplay)

N/T: me apure en terminar este capítulo, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, estoy muy triste y afectada por lo que acaba de pasar en **MI PAÍS. **Todavia, no he podido localizar ni comunicarme con toda mi familia,me estoy muriendo de preocupación**.**

**Espero que todos los chilenos y chilenas que leen esto estén bien, que sus familias estén bien y que no les haya ocurrido nada muy grave…**

¡Animo a todas las chilenas y chilenos! Deseo con toda mi alma que estén bien.

Gemukiiloveemmett: muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias, tus reviews hacen mis días.

disculpen la falta de ortografia


	10. The Truth

**CAPÍTULO IX - The Truth (La Verdad) **

_**La Gran Mentira.  
Día 346 y la situación de Rosalie no podía empeorar... ¿o tal vez si?**_

Al día siguiente, Rosalie despertó más confusa que antes. La única cosa de que estaba segura era de que quería a Emm, pero él no la quería, al menos no como ella esperaba. Y aquella certeza la devastaba.

— ¿Vas a salir?— Ella preguntó al encontrarlo en la sala, vestido con ropas formales.

— Papá quiere verme en la oficina. Quiere un informe detallado y actualizado sobre todas las operaciones. Y como no quiero correr el riesgo de recibirlo aquí nuevamente...

— ¿Y en lo que se refiere a Edward y Bella?

— Deberían llegar mañana. Ya habrían telefoneado si hubiese habido algún cambio de planes. Vasa quedarte aquí con Nessie ¿verdad? Se papá me pregunta por ti, diré que estas enferma.

— Más mentiras...

— Sé que es difícil, pero lo aclararemos todo luego de que Edward regrese. ¿Qué opinas de confesar nuestros pecados cuando toda esta confusión llegue a su fin? — Él sugirió abrazándola con ternura. — Tendremos una conversación franca y pondremos nuestras cartas en la mesa.

— Seria grandioso.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso. — Incapaz de contenerse la besó rápidamente en los labios. — Sé que estoy rompiendo nuestro acuerdo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero…

En aquel instante, todas las dudas desaparecieron. Le diría la verdad a Emm cuando la situación de Nessie estuviese definida, y entonces é resolvería que hacer. Jamás había amado a alguien — También te quiero — confesó.

— Repítelo.

— Te quiero. Mucho…

— ¿Estás segura de que no es la frustración hablando por ti? ¿Estás segura de que no cambiaras de idea cuando Nessie salga de nuestras vidas?

— Lo estoy.

— No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. Adoraría llevarte a la cama ahora mismo, pero debo irme…

— ¿Estarás todo el día en la oficina?

— Espero estar de regreso para el almuerzo— él sonrió, nuevamente besándola en los labios antes de partir.

Rosalie respiró profundo. Un día o dos y la mentira llegaría a su fin. Edward y Bella vendrían a buscar a Nessie, y ella y Emmett podrían tener una conversación franca y esclarecedora. Más aliviada, regreso al cuarto de huéspedes, donde la pequeña se revolvía en la cuna.

Estaba yendo hasta la cocina con la bebe en los brazos, cuando la campana la hizo cambiar de rumbo. Más tarde comprendería el verdadero propósito del rabillo de la puerta, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensó en verificar quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Y el visitante inesperado era Carlisle Cullen.

Después de examinarla con los ojos entrecerrados, deteniéndose en los cabellos despeinados y dorados y en la bata que pertenecía a su hijo mayor, este disparó. — ¡No estás usando tus anteojos! Y tú cabello…

— Lo sé. Volvieron a su color natural. ¿Quieres entrar?— Ella suspiró.

— Todos mis planes... — Carlisle gimió preocupado, siguiéndola hasta la sala. — ¡Arruinados!

— No es tan malo como parece.

E sería mejor aun si supiese que decir.

— ¿Como ocurrió? — Carlisle quiso saber. Tenía que inventar una buena historia, y deprisa.

Felizmente Nessie decidió colaborar y comenzó a llorar.

— Necesito preparar el biberón. ¿Podrías cuidar de ella un instante?

Carlisle observó a la niña como si solo se hubiese percatado de ella en aquel instante, y sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente. — Vaya, vaya... ¿Quién esta preciosura?

—Renesmee... tu nieta.

— Mi... ¿Nieta? ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

— Tres meses.

— Tres... tres meses — Carlisle repitió, haciendo algunas cuentas rápidas.

— El disfraz no funcionó.

— Ya lo había notado.

Nessie comenzó a llorar y se agitó en los brazos de su abuelo.

—Tiene hambre — Rosalie indicó, dividida entre la vergüenza y el alivio. — ¿Gustarías de una taza de café? Necesito preparar el biberón.

— Seria estupendo— él aceptó, siguiéndola hasta la cocina. — Dime, Rosalie, ¿cómo es que ocurrió todo esto?

— Es una larga historia...

— No tengo prisa — él respondió, sentándose a saborear el café y dar el biberón a su nieta. — ¿Dices que el disfraz no funcionó? ¿Ni siquiera por un día?

— Emm no es un hombre fácil de engañar –Ella sonrió, sirviéndose una taza de café.

— Pero una joven con tu formación… no consiguió resistirse a los encantos de mi hijo.

— Es difícil...

— Aun así... Pensé que querías iniciar un negocio propio. Estaba seguro de que nuestro acuerdo te mantendría alejada de los brazos de Emmett. Debes de amarlo mucho, o no habrías desistido de tu sueño.

— Lo intenté, Carlisle — ella confesó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Usé el disfraz, fingí estar comprometida, pero Emm... Él, yo…

— Lo siento mucho, cariño. De todos modos debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado. Espero que tu y Emmett hayan asumido su responsabilidad por este acto impensado. Por mucho que la criatura signifique para mi, por mayor que sea el amor que siento por mi hijo, no dudaría en desheredarlo si él no hubiese tomado esa actitud.

— ¿Que... actitud?

— ¡Casarse, claro! Ustedes se casarón ¿no?

El sonido de pasos precedió la respuesta firme a sus espaldas.

— Por supuesto que nos casamos, papá.

Asustada, Rosalie se volteó y vio a Emm parado en la puerta de la cocina. Era evidente que había escuchado cada palabra, y estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, padre? Pensé que habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en la oficina. Solo he venido por mi maletín.

— Pensé en pasarme por aquí para irnos juntos, pero... Parece que olvidaste decirme algunas cosas ayer.

— Si recuerdo bien, mencioné a una rubia y una morena escondidas en mi cuarto.

— Pensé que eso era una broma. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Te casaste, tuviste una hija, y no le habías dicho nada a tu padre.

— Si te lo hubiese dicho, ¿Qué habrías hecho?

— Regresado a casa, ¿no es obvio?

— Ahí está el problema. Los médicos querían que descansaras, y no lo habrías hecho si hubieses regresado de Italia antes de lo previsto.

— ¡Médicos! ¿Qué saben ellos? ¡So fuerte como un caballo!

— Un caballo cardíaco.

— ¡No estamos discutiendo mi salud, Emm! Por lo que pude comprender, ¿has descubierto la verdad sobre Rosalie, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Emmett se sirvió una taza de café y la miró.

— ¿Sobre el disfraz y el falso compromiso? Si, lo descubrí todo. -Mas no contaba con que su padre estuviese envuelto en aquella historia, y era evidente que pretendía pedir explicaciones en cuanto estuviese a solas con Rosalie.

— ¿Está molesto conmigo? — Carlisle preguntó.

— ¿Tendría que estarlo?

— ¿Por eso no me hablaste sobre Renesmee? ¿Estabas molesto con mis mentiras?

— No, papá. No te hable de ella para mantenerte alejado de las empresas el tiempo necesario. En este último año, has podido recuperarte y yo asumí el control de los negocios.

— Entonces hice bien en contratar a Rosalie. Ella te ayudo a concentrarte en el trabajo.

— No era necesario que envolvieras a alguien más en este asunto— Emm comentó, luchando para mantener la calma. — Debiste haber confiado en mí y en mi capacidad de trabajo, sin interferir.

— Tal vez. Pero quería asegurarme de que tendrías un año para concentrarte en el trabajo, sin… Tentaciones irresistibles. Pero ahora eso ya no será un problema. — él sonrió, volviéndose a Rosalie. — Una vez que se ha enamorado, un Cullen no tiene ojos para otra mujer.

Rosalie estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Como le gustaría que eso fuese verdad. Mientras lavaba la taza de café, respiró profundo y luego se aproximo a Carlisle.

— Si nos disculpan…. — Pidió, tomando a Nessie en los brazos.— Hora del baño.

Carlisle se levantó.

— Estoy feliz de haber regresado para Acción de gracias. Ahora sé que tengo algo importante que agradecer.

Rosalie salió de la sala sin decir nada, rogando para que Emmett comprendiese su mirar suplicante y la dejase explicar los motivos que la llevaron a mentir.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rosalie y Nessie se juntaron a Emm para despedirse de Carlisle. Junto al mayor de los hermanos Cullen, ella sonreía y hacia lo posible por desempeñar el papel de esposa feliz. Pero, en el instante que Carlisle desapareció en el elevador, Emmett se volteó furioso.

— Todas las palabras que salieron de tu boca eran mentiras ¿No? — Disparó, pateando la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta volvió a abrirse.

— No todas — Rosalie se defendió, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Temiendo asustar a la bebe con una discusión, fue hasta el centro de la sala y la colocó que había dejado tendido sobre el tapete.

— Además — dijo, negándose a ser intimidada — ¿Y con respecto a tus mentiras?

— Mentí para proteger a mi sobrina. Fueron mentiras necesarias.

— Aun así, fueron mentiras. Hice todo lo que pude para ayudarte desde que Nessie llegó, mentí a la policía y al servicio social con el propósito de ayudar a Edward y a Bella... ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¡Incluso le mentí a tu padre! Y eso me costó la oportunidad de iniciar un negocio propio. — ella explotó, incapaz de contener la lágrimas por más tiempo. Emmett le ofreció un pañuelo.

— ¿Podrías explicarme mejor ese acuerdo que hiciste con mi padre, por favor?

— Ya conoces la mayor parte de la historia. El disfraz, el anillo de compromiso…

— ¿él te hizo usar aquellas cosas ridículas?

— Carlisle creía que esa sería la única manera de garantir su retiro. Todas las secretarias se enamoraban de ti y acababan creando una enorme confusión en la empresa, y él creía que conmigo sería diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque con el disfraz y el anillo de compromiso, tu no intentarías acercarte. Y aunque lo intentases, yo tendría un buen motivo para resistirme.

— Tu negocio.

— Exacto. Cuando nos conocimos en el concurso de jóvenes emprendedores, Carlisle percibió que yo realmente quería tener mi propio negocio y me propuso un trato. Si yo trabajase para ti durante un año y mantuviese nuestra relación a un nivel estrictamente profesional, él financiaría Baby Dream.

— ¿E por qué querías tanto un negocio propio?

— Por mi madre. Planeábamos abrir la tienda juntas, y venderíamos los muñecos de felpa más lindos que jamás se hayan visto. Ella era quien los hacía. Pero… mi madre murió poco antes del concurso. Continúe luchando para abrir la tienda y realizar su sueño. Sé que fue errado mentirte, pero todo parecía simple e inofensivo, y…— paró, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Cuando las otras mentiras fueron descubiertas, ¿por qué no lo dijiste todo de una vez?

— Tenías todas aquellas disculpas maravillosas para mis mentiras, pero ninguna de ella verdadera. Sabía que me odiarías cuando descubrieses que mi verdadera motivación había sido una ganancia.

— Por supuesto que no te odio — él protestó, tomándola en los brazos y acariciando su rostro mojado. — Papá estaba en lo cierto. No habría sido capaz de mantenerme alejado si un hubiese sido por aquel anillo de compromiso.

Emm la besó con urgencia, arrastrándola a un mundo de sensaciones intensas. Rosalie ni siquiera pensó en resistirse. Amaba a ese hombre, y si todo lo que podía tener eran unos minutos en sus brazos, entonces no los desperdiciaría. La decisión estaba tomada.

— Emm... te quiero ¡ahora!

Dominado por el deseo, comenzó a desvestirla con movimientos ansiosos mientras la guiaba hasta el sofá. Minutos después estaban semidesnudos, el cuerpo de Rosalie cubierto por el de él y las manos ocupadas con la exploración sexual y provocante.

— Rosalie...

— ¿Qué?

— No he dicho nada — él gimió, deslizando los labios por su cuello.

— ¿Rosalie?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Me dijiste algo?

— Ya te dije que no.

— ¿Rosalie?

De repente los dos pararon e intercambiaron una mirada de asustada.

— ¡Rosalie! — Una voz masculina insistió de la puerta de la sala.

— ¡Oh, no! — Ella susurró, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Emmett.

— ¿Quién es usted? — él gritó, notando la presencia del invasor en el medio de su sala. — ¿Qué está haciendo en mi apartamento?

— ¡Dios mío! — El desconocido exclamó con tono choqueado. — Soy el Reverendo...

— Soy la Srta. Caruthers, del servicio social — una voz femenina interrumpió. En seguida una mujer surgió de atrás del reverendo y blandió una plancheta como si fuese una espada. — Soy la asistente social encargada de su caso y bien estar del bebe.

— No — Emm protestó. — La Srta. Lysacek está cuidando de nuestro caso.

— Estaba, yo la substituí. Ella entregó un informe tan confuso, lleno de absurdos como armarios, cestos de ropa y fugas, que…

— ¿Fugas? — Repitió el reverendo. — ¿Ha dicho fugas?

— Exactamente — la asistente social afirmó. — La pobre Srta. Lysacek hizo un desorden tan grande que fue alejada del caso Y la culpa es toda suya — acusó, apuntando a Emmett.

Él observó a los intrusos y luego a Rosalie.

— Voltéense — ordenó.

Hesitando, ambos obedecieron y permanecieron de espaldas hasta que vestidos, Emmett y Rose avisaron que ya podían conversar como personas normales… O casi.

— ¿Podrían explicarme como entraron aquí? — Emm disparó furioso.

—La puerta estaba abierta— el reverendo se adelantó con tono avergonzado. — Ahora es su turno. ¿A qué fuga se refiere esta mujer? E ella dijo algo sobre un bebe…

Rosalie agarró el brazo de Emmett intentando hacerlo callar, pero fue inútil.

— Ella se refería a nuestra fuga. Mía y de Rosalie. Nos casamos a escondidas.

— Ustedes... ¿Se casarón? — El reverendo tartamudeó.

— Si, nos casamos.

— ¡No, no! — Rosalie negó. — Puedo explicarlo.

La Srta. Caruthers comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, Nessie, cansada de no ser atendida, rompió en un lloriqueó furioso.

— ¿Ustedes tienen un bebe?— El religioso entrecerró los ojos y los observó.

— ¡No! — Rosalie gritó.

— Tal vez — Emmett habló más alto. — Depende de quién es usted — y se volteó hacia Rosalie. — ¿Dónde está el resumen de Jasper? Creo que me perdí. ¿Qué historia le dijimos al reverendo?

— ¡No hay ningún reverendo en nuestro maldito resumen!

— ¡Rosalie! — El reverendo la censuró, choqueado con su vocabulario.

— Discúlpeme — ella gimió, volteándose hacia Emmett. — ¿Alguna vez te comenté que mi padre es un ministro metodista?

— No. Vamos a ver si imagino el resto. ¿Este tipo es tu padre?

— ¡Bingo!

— Debo decirles que, si no están casados, las repercusiones serán inmediatas — la asistente social interfirió. — Les grantizo que sufrirán las consecuencias si por acaso descubrimos que nos han mentido. ¿Están casados o no?

— Srta. Caruthers — Emm sonrió.

— ¡No se me acerque! Fue eso lo que hizo con Victoria ¿no? Percibimos que había pasado algo cuando ella decidió usar el cabello suelto y cambió el color del labial.

Rosalie se llevó la mano al cabello.

— Si, él suele provocar ese efecto en las mujeres.

— ¡Pues conmigo no va a funcionar! — la Srta. Caruthers afirmó. — ¡No desperdicie su encanto, Sr. Cullen!

— Ni siquiera había pensado en eso — se dio de hombros. — Francamente, creo que mi encanto se acabó.

La asistente social intentó esconder la decepción provocada por la respuesta.

— Veremos lo que la Sra. Cuthbert tiene que decir sobre esto. Ella es mi supervisora, y garantizo que no se pondrá nada contenta cuando tenga conocimiento de los hechos. — y salió sin esperar por la respuesta.

Un instante después oyeron el golpe de la puerta. Muerta de miedo, Rose se volvió hacia su padre.

— Apuesto a que quieres saber que significa todo esto — dijo, forzando una sonrisa vacilante.

* * *

(The Truth - Kris Allen)

Ministro = reverendo

**N/T: ¡Sorpresa…! Hoy diecisiete de marzo, he abierto mi email, como lo hago todos los días…Y me encontré con la mejor de las sorpresas, Andy Cullen Halliwell, la escritora de la historia, había publicado finalmente, después de más de un año de espera…**

**Yo no podía dejar de traducirla hoy mismo, después de todo supongo que han de estar tan ansiosas como lo estaba yo.**

**¿reviews?**

**XoXo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen -Emmett McCartys angel**

**Rose _ emmett. 1935 (Hotmail) ya saben es solo juntar los espacios…**

Psd: Disculpen a Andy, pues por lo que me ha dicho ha tenido un año lleno de problemas familiares, los que la tenían indispuesta a continuar.


	11. Confessions

CAPÍTULO X

La Gran mentira.

Día 346 las cosas continúan empeorando, pero no todo está perdido...

— Creo que lo que está ocurriendo aquí es obvio — el Re verendo Hale respondió con un toque de ironía.

— Si... Bien... — Rose sintió el rubor que teñía su rostro y busco algo inocente para responder, algo que amenizase la tensión y disminuyese la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. — Papá, tu llegada fue realmente una gran sorpresa.

— Para ambos, de eso puedes estar segura. Intenté hablar contigo por teléfono.

— Parece que no pude atender tu llamado. — ella sonrió.

— Si, eso parece. Y no entiendo por qué. No has ido a tu apartamento últimamente ¿verdad?

— No — ella respondió, segura de que una explicación detallada no ayudaría a mejorar La situación. — ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?

— Llamé a tu apartamento varias veces, pero no logré localizarte. Me preocupé y fui hasta la empresa en la que trabajas. Un guardia de seguridad bastante simpático comprendió mis temores de padre y me dio esta dirección.

— Aro...

— Si, ese era su nombre. ¿No cree que deberíamos presentarnos?

— Soy Emmett Cullen, Reverendo Hale — él extendió la mano. — Es un placer conocerlo.

— En otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que concordaría con usted — él respondió, aceptando el saludo.

— Siento mucho esto. Si la puerta hubiese estado cerrada, ninguno de nosotros habría pasado por esta situación incomoda.

El Reverendo Hale no hizo ningún comentario.

— ¿Usted es el jefe de Rosalie, verdad?— Preguntó.

— Si, ella trabaja para hace ya un año.

— ¿Y ahora también es su esposa?

— No. Aun no.

— ¿Esta seguro? Tengo la impresión de que estaban en duda hace algunos minutos.

— Completamente seguro.

— No estamos casados, papá— Rose informó, intentando ignorar que Emmett había utilizado la palabra aun.

Su padre la observó con ojos preocupados.

— Considerando lo que vi en la sala al entrar, no sé si debo estar aliviado o desanimado. Y con respecto al bebe ¿de quién es?

— Reneesme es mi sobrina. Rosalie esta hospedada aquí en mi apartamento para ayudarme a cuidar de ella. Y solo para constatar, nuestra relación había sido completamente inocente hasta hoy.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

— También quiero que sepa que solicitamos una licencia de matrimonio la semana pasada.

Grace cerró los ojos y gimió.

— ¿Entonces están comprometidos?

Rosalie dirigió su mirada a Emmett, quien se limitó a sonreír. ¡Era demasiado astuto! Hizo el anuncio utilizando las palabras más adecuadas, y ahora no podría negar el compromiso, por mucho que lo quisiese. ¿Y ahora qué tipo de explicación le daría a su padre? ¿Debería hablar sobre la propuesta de matrimonio? ¿O simplemente debería seguir y desprenderse de los hechos y dejar que el destino asuma el comando de la situación?

— Si — respondió irritada. — Yo acepté casarme con él.

El Reverendo Hale la observó serio. Conocía aquella mirada. Ya había visto decenas de fieles confesándole sus peores pecados.

— Estoy comenzando a percibir que no se prácticamente nada de esta situación.— él dijo.- Y francamente , no sé si quiero saberlo. En realidad, estoy seguro de que no quiero. ¿Puedo sugerirles algo?

— Ya sé. Quiere que haga a su hija una mujer honesta y respetada— Emmett se adelantó.

— Si, es exactamente lo que deseo. Eso siempre y cuando la ames de verdad. ¿La amas?

Emmett hesitó durante algunos instantes antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

— Si, yo amo a su hija.

Satisfecho, el Reverendo Hale sonrió y se volteó hacia Rosalie.

— Sé que estas preparada y dispuesta a casarte con este hombre, o no habrías permitido... bien, que las cosas fuesen tan lejos. También lo amas ¿verdad?

¿Que podía decir?

— Si, papá.

— Entonces está todo bien. Les sugiero que se casen, y que lo hagan ahora. Después de lo que acabó de presenciar, creo que no deben esperar ni un segundo más. ¡Tal vez hasta sea un poco tarde!

Emmett ni siquiera se molestó en esconder la satisfacción. Y Rosalie sabia porque estaba tan satisfecho. Casándose inmediatamente, todavía tenían oportunidad de mantener la custodia de Reneesme.

— ¿Va a casarnos ahora? — él preguntó al religioso

— Si ya tienen licencia y ya tomaron todas las providencias necesarias, tengo la autoridad legal para realizar el matrimonio. Solo necesitamos un testigo. Y un vestido no sería mala idea, hija mía.

— Un vestido blanco — Emmett opinó. — Aquel que está colgado en tu armario debe servir.

— ¿Emmett, puedo hablar contigo en el cuarto, por favor? Papá, necesitamos de algunos minutos de privacidad. ¿Con permiso? Creo que debemos discutir algunos detalles antes de una decisión tan importante.

El Reverendo afirmó con la cabeza y Rosalie prácticamente arrastró a Emmett al cuarto de huéspedes. Apenas la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas ella explotó.

— ¿Como tienes el coraje de mentirle a mi padre? Y... y... porque concordaste con este matrimonio?

— ¿Que querías que le digiera? No voy a casarme con su hija inocente y pura, porque simplemente estaba interesado en hacerle el amor hasta saciar mi deseo.

— Al menos habría sido más honesto.

— No, estás equivocada, Rose. Cambié de idea sobre tener una aventura contigo. Ahora quiero casarme contigo.

— Eres capaz de cualquier cosa por tu sobrina — ella dijo, con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

Emmett no se molestó en negar, y ella se volteó para esconder la tristeza que sabia estaba estampada en su rostro.

— Hey... — él murmuró, aproximándose y apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.— Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es injusto.

— Es insensato, absurdo e inmoral.

— También. ¿Pero crees que va a ser así de malo? – Liberándose de las manos que la apresaban, se volteó y lo observó.

— Sé honesto al menos una vez, Emm. ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Ralamente quieres casarte conmigo, o se trata apenas de una farsa para proteger a Rennesme?

— ¿Me creerías si te digiera que lo hago por ti?

Ella negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

— No. ¿Como podría, después de haber visto todas las locuras que hiciste para proteger ese bebe de las autoridades? Contaste tantas historias, intentaste engañar a tanta gente, ¿cómo puedo saber que esto no es otra de tus mentiras para conseguir lo que quieres?

— Podrías intentar confiar en mí.

Le encantaría confiar en él. Le encantaría poder aferrarse a la oportunidad de un futuro feliz junto al hombre amado. Pero había pasado todo un año creyendo en un sueño que jamás se realizaría, e no podía permitirse cometer el mismo error. Porque esta vez no estaría apenas destruyendo sus esperanzas, esta vez su corazón estaba involucrado.

— Rose, por favor. No llores — él pidió, limpiándole una lagrima con la punta de su dedo.— Confía en mi. Te prometo que todo va a terminar bien.

— Ya me dijiste eso antes, y mira donde estamos ahora. Yo dije que tendría un romance contigo. Acepté tus condiciones, Emmett. No era necesario llegar hasta aquí. ¡No tienes que casarte conmigo!

— Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Vamos a casarnos, Rosalie, aunque tenga que arrastrarte al altar.

— Por Rennesme.

— Si ese es el único argumento capaz de convencerte a casarte conmigo, entonces lo admito. Es por Reneesme.

Ahora tenia elección. Podía negarse a aceptar ese juego y salir de su vida para siempre. Nunca más tendría que verlo, nunca más la besaría o abrazaría... y Reneesme sería entregada a las autoridades.

— Acepta, Rose. Te juro que no vas a arrepentirte.

— Ya me arrepentí— ella suspiró, segura de que no tenia coraje de abandonar a la bebe a su propia suerte. — Muy bien, acepto. Será nada más un matrimonio en apariencias. Tan solo seré tu esposa por nombre. No viviremos juntos, no trabajaré para ti, y no dormiré en tu casa. Después de algunos meses anularemos el matrimonio y el asunto estará encerrado.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!

— Lo estoy. Me equivoqué al concordar con los planes de Carlisle, pero nunca pensé que la mentira pudiese herir a alguien. Ahora varias personas están sufriendo, y no quiero cometer el mismo error. Esta será la última vez, por el bien de Rennesme, y porque soy demasiado cobarde como para decirle la verdad a mi padre. Pero en cuanto Edward y Bella regresen, estará acabado.

— No voy a discutir contigo. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa: Tu padre nos casará dentro de unos minutos, y no habrá anulación. Después de algún tiempo, cuando puedas darte cuenta de toda la verdad, nos volveremos a casar en mi iglesia.

— No.

— Ya te dije que no voy a discutir. Tengo que tomar algunas providencias, y en cuanto hago eso tú puedes prepararte para la ceremonia. Voy a llamar a Jasper e invitarlo para que haga de testigo.

— ¿No vas a invitar a tu familia?

— Solo a mi hermano. Papá cree que ya estamos casados, y creo que no vas a querer al resto de la tropa aquí.

— No... creo que no.-Ella sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias.

— No voy a demorar-dijo besándola apasionadamente antes de salir.

El Reverendo se quedó cuidando de Nessie mientras Rose se preparaba, y una hora más tarde, usando el vestido blanco que Emmett había sugerido, ella se observó en el espejo. Su maquillaje era suave, y nada más llevaba un leve toque de perfume, y había cavado de cepillar su cabello dorado y brillante..

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo percibir que el momento había llegado.

— ¿Rose? — Emmett llamó, entrando y cerrando la puerta. — Estas simplemente linda, mía amorata.

Él también estaba muy elegante en su terno oscuro. La corbata roja contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de la camisa, y los linguetes de oro hacían conjunto con el prendedor de la corbata.

— ¿Jasper ya llegó? — Ella preguntó.

— Si, y tu padre está listo para realizar la ceremonia. Solo quería entregarte esto antes de casarnos. Perteneció a mi madre.— explicó, colocando la caja de terciopelo negro en sus manos. — Mi padre le dio este regalo el día de su matrimonio.

— Emm...

— No puedes recusarlo. Por favor, abre la caja. Resignada, ella obedeció y sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones delante de la pieza de rara belleza, una gargantilla de oro y esmeraldas. — Dios Mío...

— Déjame ayudarte. — él ofreció, esperando que ella se acomodase la joya en el cuello para luego el cerrarla.

— Gracias — Rosalie murmuró emocionada.

— No hay de qué. ¿Vamos?

De manos dadas, entraron a la sala donde el Reverendo esperaba junto a Jasper, que sostenía a su sobrina en los brazos.

— Estas preciosa, hija mía — el religioso elogió con orgullo. — ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres?

— Si, papá. Completamente segura.

— Entonces estoy feliz. — él concluyó, depositando un beso tierno en su frente. Jasper también la besó antes de colocarse en su lugar, al lado de los novios.

— ¿Podemos comenzar?

— Si, papá. Estamos listos — ella respiró profundo.

— Muy bien. Queridos fieles...

Los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Murmurando un pedido de disculpas Jasper fue a atender.

— ¿Que están haciendo aquí? — Preguntó con sorpresa exagerada.

Seth entró en la sala como un tornando.

— Tu dijiste que nos arrepentiríamos se no veníamos deprisa ¿Que está pasando?

Peter y Embry venían atrás, y los tres pararon boquiabiertos delante de la escena en el centro de la sala de estar. Peter fue el primero en recuperarse.

— ¿Se están casando?

— Si, lo estamos — Emmett suspiró. — Si quieren presenciar, quédense quietos y no molesten. Por favor, Reverendo, continué. Disculpe la interrupción.

— ¿Donde estábamos? Ah sí... Queridos fieles, estamos aquí reunidos para unir este hombre y esta mujer por los sagrados lazos del matrimonio, una condición a la cual no se debe entrar de forma inconsequente. ¿por qué no invitó a sus hermanos?— Él disparó, con los ojos fijos en Emmett.

— Porque no saben comportarse en público. Continúe, por favor.

Reneesme lloriqueó.

— Oh, no — Jasper suspiró.— ¿Puedo ausentarme un poco para un rápido cambio de pañales?

— ¡No!

— Emmett, se razonable. — Rosalie intercedió. — ¿Embry, puedes preparar un biberón por favor?

— ¿Eso no puede esperar? — Emmett se inquietó.

— El biberón la calmara, si se pone inquieta.

Cinco minutos después todos se reunieron nuevamente, en la sala. Nessie permanecía satisfecha en brazos de Seth, y Embry sostenía el biberón como si pretendiese metérsela en la boca a la criatura al primer señal de incomodidad. Emmett estaba cada vez más irritado.

— ¿Podemos proseguir, o alguien tiene algún comentario o critica?- preguntó. — Creo que ahora sí, Reverendo.

— Veremos... queridos fieles...

— Ya pasamos esa parte — Emmett interrumpió.— Estaba hablando sobre el matrimonio, una condición a la cual no se debe ingresar de manera inconsequente. ¿No podemos ir directo al grano?

El Reverendo Barnes observó a su hija:

— ¿Te importaría?

— No, papá. Por el contrario.

— En ese caso... Emmett Cullen, ¿prometes amar, honrar y respetar a esta mujer hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Si.

— Rosalie Hale, prometes amar, honrar y obedecer...

— ¡Papá!

— ¡No interrumpas a tu padre, Rose!

— No voy a prometer obediencia. Si tu puedes respetar, yo también puedo.

La campanilla sonó estridentemente. Emmett refunfuño alguna cosa en italiano y Rosalie emitió un suspiro cansado.

— Yo voy — Jasper se ofreció. Al instante siguiente Carlisle aparecía en la sala.

— ¿Por qué no fui invitado al matrimonio? O mejor, ¿por qué me dijeron que ya estaban casados, cuando no lo estaban?

— tú sabes. — Emmett suspiró resignado.

— Porque yo te habría desheredado se hubieses tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio. Y aun puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Como dijo? — El reverendo interfirió. — ¿Esa niña es tu hija, Rosalie?

— ¡No! ¿Papá, puedes terminar la ceremonia?Prometo contarte todo más tarde.

— Creo que es mejor que me lo expliques todo ahora.

La campanilla tocó nuevamente, y esta vez Peter corrió hacia la puerta. Emmett irguió los brazos.

— ¿Quien más podría ser? — Reclamó. — ¡Espera! ¿Que tal la policía? Ellos aun no aparecen. En realidad, son los únicos que todavía no vienen.

— Yo vine en lugar de ellos — anunció una morena alta e imponente.— Cynthia Cuthbert, del servicio social. ¿Como esta, Emmett? Cuanto tiempo... — ella sonrió.

Si estaba sorprendido con la identidad de la visitante, Emm no lo demostraba.

— Hola, Cynthia.

— ¿Cynthia? — Embry repitió como si no hubiese comprendido las implicaciones de la presencia inesperada.— ¿Aquella Cynthia? ¿La única a la que Emmett no logró envolver con su charme.?

— Exactamente — Peter respondió en voz baja, intentando callarlo.

La asistente social se aproximó a la pareja.

— Usted debe ser Rosalie — dijo extendiéndole la mano — ¿Estoy interrumpiendo alguna cosa?.

— ¡Sabe muy bien que si! — Emm se irritó.

— Si este pequeño evento fue organizado por causa de Reneesme, lamento informarle que están atrasados. La farsa acabó. Vine a buscar a la niña.

— Ni lo piense— Emmett la enfrentó, mientras los hermanos formaban un circulo protector al rededor de su sobrina.— Rosalie y yo estaremos casados en menos de un minuto.

— Eso no importa. Usted mintió Emmett. Le dijo al departamento que ya estaban casados, e ignoró el aviso de mis subordinadas sobre las consecuencias de este tipo de actitud.

— Ambos sabemos que el departamento puede hacer acepciones, y quiero que haga una ahora.

— ¿Por que debería abrir precedentes? ¿Por que ya fuimos... amigos?

— Por eso, y porque conoce a mi familia. Sabe que vamos a cuidar bien de Nessie, y que ella estará segura con nosotros.

— Disculpen— El Reverendo Hale interfirió. — Estoy un poco confundido. ¿De quién es el bebe, despues de todo? ¿y por qué esta joven quiere llevársela?

— Eso es lo que quiero saber yo — Carlisle se adelantó.

— Ella es mi hija — una voz anunció desde la puerta. — Y nadie va a llevársela.

Todos se voltearon al recién llegado.

¡Edward! — Rosalie exclamó aliviada. — ¡Finalmente regresaste!

Volví y traje a mi esposa conmigo — él dijo, tirando a la joven que lo acompañaba más cerca. — Quiero que conozcan a Isabela Swan...Cullen.

—¿Reneesme es hija de Edward? — Carlisle preguntó curioso. — Per Dio!¿Es que ya nadie me cuenta nada?

Una hora después la situación había sido resuelta. Edward consiguió convencer a la asistente social a dejar a la niña con él, prometiendo buscarla para darle todas las explicaciones necesarias.

Rosalie lo observó todo en silencio, apoyada en el hombro de su padre. Ahora Emmett ya no la necesitaba, y la farsa del matrimonio llegó a su fin antes de siquiera haber comenzado. No sabía cual sensación era más intensa: si el alivio o el dolor.

— Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí — dijo en voz baja, evitando mirar a su padre. — Vámonos.

— Tu no vas a ninguna parte Rose — Emmett se adelantó.

— No insistas, por favor. Reneesme está nuevamente con su madre, y tú no tienes que seguir sacrificándote.

— Tienes razón, no tengo que sacrificarme. Por eso voy a insistir en este matrimonio. Porque te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. ¿Ahora me crees? Quiero amarte, honrarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

— ¿Sin obediencia? — Ella preguntó, sin saber contener la euforia que la invadía.

— Si insistes en eso, podemos incluir la obediencia también.

— Si me permiten una sugerencia, creo que deberían incluir el total apego a la verdad — el Reverendo opinó. — Parece más apropiado a las circunstancias. ¿no creen?

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea, Emmett?— Rose preguntó. — Hasta ayer tu solo querías una aventura y ahora...

— Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Cuando tu padre entró en mi apartamento y nos sorprendió e aquella situación embarazosa, vi la vergüenza en tus ojos y supe que había cometido el peor de todos los pecados. Transformar algo lindo y precioso, algo que tu deberías recordar con cariño para siempre, en algo digno de vergüenza. En aquel momento comprendí que no quería un romance pasajero. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre, como mi esposa.

— ¡Oh, Emm! — Ella exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.— Te amo.

— También te amo. Muchísimo.

— ¿Que piensan de acabar con esto de una vez? — Seth sugirió con tono divertido.

— Tiene razón. Vamos, Reverendo Hale. — Emmett pidió.- Desde el comienzo y con todos los trechos a los que tengamos derecho.

Como quieran. Queridos fieles...

**FIN**

* * *

Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo esperaba...¿a que está muy linda.?.. muchas gracias por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo…

Gracias por sus reviews, sus preciosos comentarios me animaban a insistirle cada vez más a la autora para que publicase pronto…,

_¿Algun review de despedida? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿qué opinan?_

_Nos vemos en otra historia!_

**Xoxo**

**Bye**

**RosalieHaledeCullen-EmmettMcCartysangel.**


End file.
